Dalton's School of Magic
by GF-221b
Summary: magic!verse AU. Dalton turns out to be a no-bullying-tolerated school for warlocks; complete with twins, music, and the true nature of Mister Blaine Anderson... Many OCs, many pairings. Canon up until 2x8 "Furt." COMPLETE.
1. Magic

_Hullo. Here's a new AU fanfic from me to you. It may be Freakier than The Rift, if you've read that one...  
_

_**I don't own Glee. I only own the characters you may not recognize.** A Story Alert may be quite continental, but **Reviews** are a girl's best friend.

* * *

_

**1** – Magic

"You ready?" Blaine asked, holding out his hand.

Kurt wasn't expecting Mr. Short, Dark and Handsome to come pick him up for school shopping _riding a bloody broomstick_.

Then again, his whole family wasn't expecting that Dalton was actually a school for _warlocks_. But once the Headmistress had done some hocus pocus, written out a letter for Kurt with a quill she wasn't actually holding, Burt's eyes blinked at what he was witnessing. But seeing was believing, and this place had that anti-bullying clause in the handbook, so he allowed his son to go to school to learn magic… as well as everything else: French, English, Science, Math. It just so happened that the one science class this year was _Astronomy_, and Kurt would also be in a Spells class, his health class was akin to a Potions class, and he would be rooming with someone who was probably better at it _all_ than Kurt was… right now, at least.

"My brother's going to be a wizard!" Finn had cried, watching as Kurt pointed his finger at him in anger and accidently knocked a stack of papers off his desk.

"_Warlock_," both Kurt and Burt replied in tandem.

Finn simply cleared his throat and then flashed a brilliant smile, pulling Kurt into a bone-crushing hug, "You may not be at McKinley, but you are going somewhere _much_ cooler."

Kurt looked back at his room. "Hold on."

He ran to the door, opened it, and yelled, "Dad! Something else you have to get used to? People picking me up on broomsticks!"

Burt thundered up the stairs and grinned at Blaine. For some odd reason, Blaine could charm the pants off anyone, even people's fathers. Not that he would charm the pants off _anyone_. He was too much of a gentleman.

"It'll take some getting used to, but I'm sure Blaine's a safe… rider," Burt replied, waving the two off.

* * *

Blaine and Kurt touched down on an empty street, and Blaine began looking around the small town they were in. It looked like a suburb of Westerville, if that was even possible. Blaine finally tapped a broken light pole with his wand, and a subway entrance appeared out of nowhere. He beckoned Kurt to follow him down, and Kurt made a disgusted face. "From flying a broomstick with an invisible spell on us to riding the subway?"

Blaine laughed, "There is much to teach you, young Hummel," he replied, laughing jovially. He held out his hand, "Just trust me. You're going to love D's Department Store."

Kurt made another face, but took Blaine's hand. And Blaine took off in a run down the steps… and Kurt was indeed impressed.

They went through a tiny door, so small that they both ducked. With the street behind them, they entered another world. It was just like any other department store, only the shoppers were obviously Dalton boys (even in common clothes, they had a Freaky Vibe going around them), and the door that they came in to was part of a wall that seemed to look directly at the street they just got off of. Kurt's mouth was a small 'o' as he looked around, seeing the section of wands right next to them, as well as everything else.

"All right… you'll need a couple of uniforms, a wand, a broomstick, mortar and pestle…" Blaine took the folded list from Kurt's clenched hand and looked it over, grabbing a plastic basket and starting to fill it.

"Don't we need a _cart_ for all of that?" Kurt asked, shaken out of his initial shock by Blaine absentmindedly dragging him deeper into the store.

Blaine looked up from the list and raised a dark eyebrow, "Kurt… you're part of a magical system now. This basket is enchanted to hold all this stuff, and you're not taking up a whole lot of space like Mundies do in _their_ stores."

"And Mundies are—"

"—non-magical people," Blaine replied, putting up a pair of pants and a jacket in front of Kurt, judging his uniform size before slipping them in the basket. "As in 'mundane.' It's just a historical thing that pure-blooded warlocks learn."

"You're pure-blooded?" Kurt asked.

"No… half-blooded. My dad's pure-blooded, so I learned it from him," Blaine replied, "And I've never heard of a Hummel, so you must either have a witch as your mother, or you're a Mundy-born," Blaine replied.

He handed Kurt a wand before Kurt could ask anymore questions about the matter.

"What… am I supposed to do?"

"Oh, right… newbie," Blaine replied. He tapped the card next to the rows of wands.

"Biscuits and Gravy?" Kurt asked, "What kind of spell is that?" he asked.

But he should have just stayed quiet, for the wand started sparking red light after utterance of the first set of words.

Blaine quickly took the wand away. "It's a red herring here. You say any words with the wand and it'll tell you whether it's a match—green sparks—or not—red sparks. The 'magic words' change every week. This manager must have a strange food obsession. My words was 'Twinkie Time.'" Blaine laughed a little, causing Kurt to chuckle lightly.

Blaine kept handing him wands, and Kurt would say the 'magic words' until they finally found a right match for Kurt, to which Blaine put it in the basket and they continued on.

"Do warlocks have pets?" Kurt asked, once they were nearing the end of the list. All they needed was Kurt's broom.

"They can. But you won't want one. I'm sure your neighbors will suffice," Blaine replied.

"What?"

"Oh… you're in my hall. I know everyone. I may be on the third floor and you on the second, but I know your roommate, and I know the two across from you. Look out for any stray hairballs that might have made it into the hall," Blaine replied, grinning secretively.

Kurt worried what that might entail, but Blaine was about to pay for his supplies when Kurt butted in. "_My_ supplies, Blaine…" he said, a slight warning his voice.

* * *

Move-in day was that Friday. Kurt could have a few days to move in and get settled before he started classes on Monday. He hoped he would get into the Warblers, but he might have to focus on getting the hang of Spells class and the Health class (any science class that needed a mortar a pestle was serious business).

So when Burt, Carole and Finn showed up with his boxes just as Kurt was sticking his keys in the lock (only to find out later it was open), he was generally pleased that they had taken time off work and school to do so.

After saying hello and declining help from Wes and David (also in the same hall as Kurt), he got the door open, only to find a slumped body had been keeping him from opening it.

"Oh my god!" Carole shouted, going to help the boy.

He was very small. He looked like he was eleven instead of a junior like his transcript said. He was Pavel Ivanovich Tsarevna, a Russian-born, from the looks of him. As soon as Carole touched him, his adorable grey eyes blinked open and he looked up at her, suddenly up in a flash and tripping over the empty bed.

"Sorry!" he said, the Russian accent apparent in his high voice, "I was trying to get the door open, but I tripped over something on the way to the door and knocked my head pretty hard…"

Kurt looked to find nothing on the floor that could have tripped the poor boy. Also that half the room was covered in what looked like pillows. They were smart to do that, as the Russian boy had band-aids on his face and exposed skin, and he was bruised as much as he was bandaged.

Carole glanced at Burt, who was setting boxes down with Finn.

"Kurt Hummel," Kurt said, putting out his hand.

"Pavel Tsarevna," the boy replied, "You can call me Pasha, since we're living together this year…"

Pavel's hand was warm to touch, and his smile was contagious. Kurt knew he and Pavel would be good friends, even if the other was as accident-prone as he was.

Soon Carole and Kurt had Kurt's side set up. Pavel was in awe of Kurt's wardrobe, as he brought about half of it from home. Pavel said that on weekends the students could wear whatever they wanted, but also that most went home if they could. Kurt promised he would visit his family as often as he could, but he would probably be playing catch-up for a couple of weeks.

Pavel promised he would help as much as possible, even though he had had to buy a new wand every other week now. Burt put a hand on Kurt's shoulder as they walked down the hall and to the parking lot.

"You stay safe, now. I read _Harry Potter_, so you call if there's one inkling of trouble, okay?" Burt asked.

Kurt wondered when someone would mentioned the Boy Who Lived…

* * *

On Saturday night Kurt was lounging on his bed when he heard a knock on the door. Pavel was doing some homework at his desk and got up to get it when Kurt remembered his roommate's clumsiness and ran for the door before Pavel could do any harm to the door or himself.

Blaine was at the door, his arms crossed. He was holding a fob watch—a rather English looking one at that—but Kurt didn't really notice it. "The rest of the hall wants to meet you. The study room is decorated for your arrival, so… without the guest of honor, there is no real reason for the hall to be congregated there, right?" he asked. He peered in the room, "Pav, you come too…"

Pavel walked forward, and Kurt watched in awe as Pavel managed _not_ to kill himself as the three wandered down the hall, down the steps, and into a rather dark room. The lights were suddenly turned on, and a crowd of people pounced upon the three. Pavel was soon whisked off into the crowd as people lined up to shake Kurt's hand.

Blaine chuckled and went off to find something to drink for them both, and Kurt was stuck shaking hands and learning names.

Suddenly, though, two people put their arms around his shoulders. "Here's our across-the-way neighbor," one said.

Kurt looked up at them both and thought he was just looking into a mirror. The two in question were identical twins with dark, curly hair. Their eyes were yellow-green, though, like cats' eyes. They were dressed identically in red sweaters and jeans, with their wands tucked behind their ears.

"Hello, Kurt Hummel. I'm Oliver McDoile and this is my brother Jeremy," one said in a Cockney accent. Obviously people from around the world came to Dalton. Maybe because _Hogwarts_ wasn't actually _real_.

"Shut up, Jeremy, _I'm _Oliver," the other said, a little peeved at his brother.

Blaine came back with two cups of water. He shook his head, "Kurt, I see you've met the McDoile twins. You know Oliver because he's less flirty with the boys. How's Andulata, Olly?"

"Just fine, Blaine my man," Oliver replied, removing his arm from Kurt's shoulder. Then to Kurt, "I'm Oliver, the straight twin—"

Jeremy removed his arm next, turning to face the new kid, "—And I'm Jeremy, the gay twin," he replied.

Then they came together, looking more alike than anything. Kurt almost forgot which was which, "But otherwise you'll never tell the difference," the twins said in unison. Then they clapped Kurt simultaneously on the arms and sped off into the crowd.

Pavel found them again, looking after the mischievous twins and shaking his head, managing to choke on a fly as it flew into his open mouth. After recovery (in which Kurt almost had to do the Heimlich) he said, "I see you met our across-the-way neighbors," he said.

"Creepy twins," Kurt pointed out, nodding slowly.

"You get used to them," Blaine replied, "Just like you'll get used to everything else about this school."

* * *

**Coming Up**: There are all sorts of things Kurt must learn about a school for Warlocks. But he wasn't expecting students turning into animals and the straight twin's girlfriend being more Freaky than anyone else in Kurt's new circle...


	2. Transformation

_Thank you all for your kind words and alerts and things. It makes me happy when I manage to pique others' interests with my strange ideas._

_**I own nothing but the people you don't recognize. Please review if you get a chance. Thanks!

* * *

**_

**2** – Transformation

Kurt watched the party from a nice chair in the corner. He was now sipping something that resembled a decaf vanilla latte (if that was even possible. Since coming to Dalton only a day ago, Kurt was convinced that slugs could rain from the sky… though he seriously hoped that never happened. Ever) and sharing a chair with Pavel. The chair was big enough for them both, even though they were the same short stature and skinny figures.

Blaine had a chair all to himself, and he was pretty much still nursing a cup of water. He didn't drink anything else at the party, even though it was all non-alcoholic. Warlocks and alcohol was an even worse combination than an alcoholic and alcohol, apparently. (No wonder Kurt couldn't handle it last year with the April Rhodes fiasco.)

"So… about that whole wand thing… why is it that the twins have _metal_ wands, and I have a wood one?" Kurt suddenly asked.

Pavel chuckled, "Anything, when put in the hands of a witch or warlock, can conduct magic. The holder is the one that conducts the magic. That being said, any word, when said with enough force, can become a 'magic' word. We learn that the first day here… I understand why it would be confusing."

"So… warlocks are pretty much here to _control_ their magic, not learn it?" Kurt asked.

"Yup," Blaine put in. "You have a rowan wand. It means it's a very special tree to you, and helps you control your magic. I have a willow wand. The twins pretty much have steel rods as their wands—"

Pavel held up his wand, "—and I have a Douglas Fir twig as mine," he said, accidently setting a burst of red-white sparks into the air. No one seemed to notice, though, and as Kurt looked at the ceiling, he saw other scorch marks, no doubt from the very same wand Pavel was holding.

"I have a lot to learn," Kurt said, putting his head in one hand, resting his elbow on the arm of the chair.

Blaine laughed, "It's okay. I saw the power in you when you came to infiltrate the Warblers. Fate brought you here, that's for sure," he said.

"Are you sure it wasn't your imagination? My mom said nothing about magic when she was alive. She and Dad were really close, so something might have come up…"

Pavel sighed, "Then you're Mundy-born. Welcome to the club. The twins are the only pure-blooded warlocks on our floor. Blaine, I'm sure Wes is the only pure-blood on your floor, right?" he asked.

Blaine shrugged, "Pure-blooded families are hard to come by," he replied. "Most of us are half-bloods or Mundy-borns. But the dynamic is nothing like in _Harry Potter_," he replied, winking at Kurt.

Kurt sighed and looked for a clock, finding a rather old-looking grandfather clock on the other side of the room. "Wow… it's really _that_ late?"

Blaine suddenly made a panicked gesture and turned to the clock, clutching the fob-watch in his hand tightly. "Crap," he said, and jumped off the chair. "Have a good night, you two. I have… to… uhm… go do some homework," he said.

When he was gone, Kurt turned to Pavel, "What was that all about…?"

Pavel raised his eyebrow, "I guess Blaine is using excuses now," he murmured. Then he looked at Kurt, "He must _like_ you…"

Kurt flushed, "What do you mean?"

"Nothing…" Pavel replied. "He must want to keep him a secret."

"Keep _who_ a secret?" Kurt asked, his voice getting higher.

Pavel shook his head, "It shouldn't matter. You'll meet him soon enough, if what I think Blaine is feeling is real…"

Before Kurt could say anything more about the matter, the twins popped up from behind the chair and Kurt saw his drink refill itself. Pavel's drink (the same thing as Kurt had been nursing) was filled as well.

"How sweet," Pavel said, a smile on his face as he looked up at the twin on his side. Oliver, perhaps, as he wasn't _randomly_ trying to _grope_ him like Kurt's twin was doing.

"Can I help you?" Kurt asked, weirded out that some random guy was touching him.

"Get used to it," Pavel replied. "It's not Jeremy if he isn't randomly groping you."

"Don't take it personally. My brother's the biggest perv in the world," Oliver replied. "When he's with me. You only have to catch us alone and we'll be different."

"We have several different personas," Jeremy added, moving so that he was now randomly groping his brother. Or that's what it looked like, at least.

Kurt smiled, "No… this is almost like being back at my old school. Only there's no bullies, and the magic thing, of course…"

"I'm glad you're becoming a fan," Oliver purred. "Oh, Pav. Andi's coming tomorrow morning. It's cold at night, so I was wondering if you could leave a window open for her…"

Kurt didn't think anything of it. Perhaps Oliver's girlfriend was riding her broomstick and couldn't be bothered to fly to the other side of the building into her boyfriend's room.

"Of course," Pavel replied, smiling. He was much too good-natured, but Kurt liked him for it. It was the nice ones you had to look out for, after all. He turned to Kurt, "I'm sure you'll love Andulata. She's a firecracker."

Kurt smiled, "Are you allowed to have girls over?" he asked.

Pavel shrugged, "I wouldn't know. I'm still in that awkward phase where I don't know my sexuality…" he shrugged.

Oliver sighed, "We can have girls over… but only when its daylight. Curfew for everyone on weekdays, by the way, is eleven at night. On weekends, it's one in the morning. That means we have to be in our own rooms. On weekends, though, curfew only extends to being on our own floors."

"Blaine is special, though," Jeremy whispered, "He has his own room, and he's kind of like a Residence Hall Advisor or Prefect. He gets to go wherever he wants, _whenever_ he wants—"

"—but that's also because—" Oliver was cut off by Pavel, who squeaked.

"Blaine doesn't want Kurt to know about… him," he hissed.

Kurt was back to whining about Blaine's secret again, but the twins were resolute in the wants of their… _whatever_ Blaine was to them. Kurt finally just gave up and slumped in his seat, obviously angry at his roommate and across-the-way neighbors. The grandfather clock chimed midnight, and Pavel finally suggested they go back to the room and get some sleep.

"What about waiting up for Andulata?" Kurt asked.

"Just open your window. She usually goes through that one anyway," Pavel replied as he opened the door to the room. "I'm sure she'll be sneaky."

* * *

Andulata was a might sneaky. Kurt didn't feel her step in. But in the morning, he was convinced that someone was playing a joke on him when he woke up _with a pink-red dragon curled up next to him_.

It was a beautiful reptile, though. It's scales glittered pink, then red, then orange in the winter sunlight as the creature slept. It's wings were drawn in close, but Kurt could see the claws on the tips. The dragon—it had to be—was breathing normally, curled up like a kitten, but its body was serpentine, with tiny legs near its front and in the back a little ways from the end of its tail. It was as long as Kurt was, but smaller than Kurt would have imagined a dragon to be. It was more like a large snake than a Medieval lizard.

It's initial cuteness didn't keep Kurt from yelling out, causing Pavel to wake and fall out of his bed. Blinking, Pavel sighed. "She forgot to de-Manifest…"

Kurt glanced at Pavel, then at the dragon, whom he had woken. It blinked, realized where it was, and jumped off the bed, _only to transform into a girl_. The girl was clothed, thank goodness, even though she was a bit scaley in places. Her hair was a brilliant red, and her eyes were the same gold the dragon's had been. She was pale and freckled, and she turned on Kurt with a grin on her face.

"Sorry about that," she said. She sounded American—rather like she was from New York. "I'm a reptile. Got cold blood. You were warm. Good thing you like guys, though, right?" she asked.

Kurt wondered how she knew and she slapped her forehead, "I've got to stop using my Draconian telepathic powers. Sorry about that, dude."

"Draco… nian?" Kurt asked, sitting up.

Pavel smiled, "This is Andulata. Andulata, this is Kurt. He's my new roommate. He's also Mundy-born…"

"Ah," Andulata replied, stretching. "Must be a surprise for you, then. Draconians are a secret race of pure-bloods that can turn into dragons. We go to a special school as well, though its a bit more co-ed."

Kurt was still letting this sink in when she left his room to go see her boyfriend.

"Sorry about Andi," Pavel replied, putting on a robe as Kurt closed his window. "I bet that was new for you."

"Very much so," Kurt replied, getting out of bed. It was about seven in the morning on a _Sunday_, but Kurt still had a moisturizing schedule, so he headed down to the shared bathroom to shower and get ready for the day. He wondered what other surprises there were in his new life, but decided not to ask when he got back. He rather liked these surprises…

* * *

That evening Kurt was reading through his new books, fascinated by the fact that _any_ words could become magic words, when he heard a crash. Looking up, he expected to see Pavel sprawled on the floor or something. But he new friend was reading quietly to himself, done with his homework, apparently. He looked up and caught his roommate's eye.

"Andi's gone so… what's going on across-the-way?" Kurt asked.

A few hours before dinner, Andulata had poked her head in to say goodbye before beckoning Kurt to come outside and watch her Manifest and fly away. It was amazing to see the redhead transform back into the serpentine form and then fly off, the sun's rays bounding off her scales, making them glitter like jewels as she flew.

Oliver had come out too, and Kurt could see the glimmer of his real personality before Jeremy crashed into both of them and they lay out in the cool grass for a moment, Jeremy experimenting with using his wand to move the stones in the garden's that lined the building.

Kurt was really getting used to Dalton. Pavel warned him that his classes would seal the deal as to whether he could really handle it or not.

"Something wicked, perhaps," Pavel replied, rolling his eyes.

"I'm going to go have a look," Kurt replied, jumping off his bed and walking briskly to the door.

When he got to the twins' door, he saw it was open just a tad. Peering in, he moved the door open a little more with the tip of his wand, and yelled for the third time that day (once in the morning, once in the afternoon, and now again in the evening. It was a good day, apparently). Pavel was soon at his side, only crashing into him—and _on to_ him—as they crashed to the floor.

Kurt had just witnessed one of the twins (Oliver? Jeremy?) turn into a _cat_, and the other looked on, already a cat. Kurt had no doubt that the cats that were padding toward them were the twins. Then one of them talked: "You really didn't expect we were normal, did you?"

The other cat started rubbing against Kurt's head. Definitely Jeremy, that one. "We decided we were bored with just being human, so Mum allowed us to turn into cats whenever we wanted to."

"You're the only one in this hall who didn't know—" Oliver, the other cat, replied.

"—so welcome to the family, new kid," Jeremy finished for him.

"We're off—"

"—to cause some havoc in feline form!" Jeremy finished, right as the two sped off out of the open door.

Pavel helped Kurt up. As they were dusting themselves off from being on the floor, Kurt looked at Pavel, "Jeremy and Oliver can turn into cats, Oliver is dating a dragon-girl, and Blaine is hiding something. Anything else I should know? Any werewolf or centaur teachers or something?"

Pavel chuckled, "We haven't seen those creatures for a long time now, so no. There are tons more like the twins who turn into animals when they want to. David sometimes turns into an horse," he laughed, "But otherwise… for now? I don't think there's any more surprises."

"Except Blaine," Kurt pointed out.

Pavel sighed, "You'll learn about his secret in time, young warlock."

They looked at each other for a moment before Kurt shook his head, pushing past his roommate back into the room. It certainly was a school _full_ of surprises.

* * *

**Coming Up Next**: Classes begin, including an unwanted rivalry with one of the teachers. Kurt is asked into the Warblers, but only if he can show that he can be a team player. Good thing he knows about four of the Warblers now, and they're willing to help him get in... Also, Kurt worries about Blaine's Super Big Secret That Kurt's Not Allowed To Know For Some Odd Reason (as it's affectionately referred to).


	3. More

**_Still don't own anything but the OCs. The references aren't even mine at this point..._**

**_Review please. It keeps up morale and actually makes me want to write these chapters for you people.

* * *

_**

**3** – More

Monday rolled around, and Pavel's alarm went off, making him jump awake (and out of his bed), and Kurt noticed that Pavel had landed neatly on the rug he always had next to his bed. _You learn a new thing everyday…_ Kurt thought smiling lightly before helping his roommate to his feet. Pavel had warned him this would happen every morning during the week, so Kurt just didn't set his own alarm clock.

Once Kurt was dressed and ready for the day, Pavel led him to the study room, where they were instantly given coffee. Blaine smiled at Kurt's bleary eyes as he handed him the cup. "First day of classes, good luck!"

Kurt managed a smile before he took his first sip and was dragged out into the chill wind by Pavel.

His first class was Spells. He and Pavel had hashed out his schedule the night before after the twins had streaked passed them still in their cat forms (pitch black. And Kurt understood now why both twins had those yellow-green eyes even in their human forms—_just like cat eyes_) to get back into their rooms.

"Hope Mr. Tails didn't notice we blew up his favorite armchair!" Kurt had heard Oliver hiss to his brother as they streaked through the cat door at the bottom of Pavel and Kurt's door. _So that's why that's there_, Kurt had thought.

Kurt had Spells with Pavel, as well as English, Math, and Health. Pavel had mentioned that Kurt's Astronomy class was with the twins, as well as Divination. Blaine was in Kurt's upper level French class.

"He's also awesome at Spells, if you need any help," Pavel had told him, winking.

Kurt and Pavel entered the first class quietly, one of the first people in the room. Pavel sat them down at their own cluster of desks, and began taking out his books.

Kurt sat and looked around him. It looked like a normal classroom, only with a bedroom-like quality. The walls weren't just white: they had a dark blue trim and from the floor to about half-way up the wall was painted red. Kurt began taking his own books out, putting his wand up on the desk next to a pen and notebook. Pavel had warned him that Ms. Dasani was a fast talker and she didn't use PowerPoint or the board she was given.

Soon the woman in question entered after all the students were situated and got them started.

* * *

"That morning was a _disaster_," Kurt whined into his hands.

It was lunchtime, and the twins and Blaine had joined him and Pavel as they ate the lovely meal prepared for them by the school chefs (who were not house elves, by the way).

"What did you expect, Kurt?" Blaine asked, cutting his chicken with a knife and fork.

"I expected _something_ to happen!" Kurt replied, looking up at the older male with a certain fire in his eyes. "_Nothing_ happened. And I've been making things happen since I found out about this school!"

"Getting your magic to go through the wand is tricky—" Jeremy started, before Oliver did the Freaky Twin Thing and finished his sentence, "—It takes a few days for you to get the hang of channeling your thoughts and feelings through, which manifests into your own kind of magic."

"Which goes to show," the twins said unison, "'If at first you don't succeed, try, try again!'"

Blaine chuckled at the twins and looked back at Kurt. "If you want I could… uh… I could help you. This early in your career, you need a little boost because everyone else here can all ready levitate teacups and turn mice into washcloths."

Kurt smiled at him, "That would be really helpful. Thanks."

Blaine seemed to flush, but looked at the clock, "Crap. I've got to go to French and practice. That's the only class I haven't got the hang of…"

Kurt chuckled, "In return for you helping me with the whole magic thing, I could help you with your French…"

"It's Advanced French," Blaine replied, an incredulous look on his face.

Kurt stood, "I know. I'm in your class," he replied, picking up his empty tray. He had had a small salad, as he was still kind of upset over the disastrous first Spells class.

Blaine's mouth opened. "Wow… how are you so good at French?"

Kurt shrugged, "Been taking lessons since I was small. I guess music and romance languages just come naturally to me," he replied, and walked passed Blaine to the stairs, as their French class was on the third floor.

The twins glanced at Pavel, who had his eyebrows raised at the implications. Oliver certainly wasn't going to say anything, but Jeremy, being Jeremy, had other plans in mind: "They'll be making music and speaking romance in no time at all, eh, Olly?"

Oliver shook his head, laughing, "Kurt will have to meet Arty first, 'Remy…" he replied.

* * *

Kurt was just finishing a surprise English essay when Pavel's alarm rang for him, signaling it was Kurt's Monday/Wednesday/Friday Astronomy class, which met at eight when the moon was just rising. Pavel had the Tuesday/Thursday/Friday class a nine, which was unfair, but Pavel reminded his roommate that the twins were in the eight o'clock class with him.

The twins appeared in the room, having gone through the cat door in the door, their black coats glistening as they transformed into their human forms, still in their Dalton uniforms. Kurt had been coddled into keeping the dreadful thing on by Pavel, so he would be ready to not get detention from Mr. Tails by being late.

"He may have a cute and cuddly last name, but I swear he's the devil in warlock form," Oliver had whispered in his ear during Kurt's last class with them.

"Or a rather nasty human germ," Jeremy had added, shuddering violently as he looked into his teacup for any shapes that might give in an inkling into his future (ah, Divination…).

Kurt had many nasty thoughts about the Astronomy teacher all ready. As the boys headed off, Kurt looked back at Pavel, and saw he was staring at Jeremy a little. Kurt turned back to the twins (and the boy in question), not even thinking twice about it.

When they got up to the attic classroom, Kurt put his sights on the short man in the corner, obviously the dreaded Mr. Tails. He was a bent-over, crippled-looking man, with a bald spot, but otherwise very brown hair, the texture of muddy, dead hay… or something. He was wrinkled and mean-looking, but as the twins looked on him with fear (and a little defiance), Kurt just looked at him with full-blown defiance.

Mr. Tails looked up at him, feeling the aura coming from the new boy. Kurt decided it was best if he was at least polite, and went to shake the man's hand. He had been doing a lot of little meetings with teachers that day, at least telling them that he was new and to not worry of he was failing all his classes after the first day: he was still new to the _whole world_ he had been thrown into.

But instead of taking Kurt's hand or even looking into his calm grey eyes, Mr. Tails sneered. "New student, I presume." Kurt didn't like the obvious sneer in the old man's voice. "Don't think I'll tread lightly around you because of your predicament, boy. Now sit down and shut up."

No. Kurt _really_ didn't like this man. "What do you usually do to him?" he asked of the twins, who had gathered around him, on either side of him.

"Wreak havoc on his life," Oliver replied, quick as a chess-clock thumper.

Jeremy added, "We can get you to turn into an animal as well so you can join us."

"I think he'd be good as a peacock, or a cocker spaniel, don't you think?" Oliver asked, leaning forward to talk to his twin point-blank.

Kurt suddenly shook his head, "No, no. I think I'll be fine without being able to turn into an animal anytime I wanted to."

"Suit yourself," Jeremy replied, just as Mr. Tails whacked his desk pretty hard with a long pointy stick. Kurt was still unfazed. "There are human ways to wreak havoc as well."

* * *

"Come to Warbler practice," Blaine suddenly whined.

"Ask me in French," Kurt replied.

They were in the library, quizzing each other: Blaine quizzing Kurt in Spells-forming theory, and Kurt quizzing Blaine in French.

Blaine racked his brain, and finally Kurt was forced to at least start a sentence for him: "_Venez a la_—"

"_Venez a la pratique du Warblers avec moi. Sil vous plait_?" Blaine asked.

"All right… do we have to go now?"

"If I want to be the soloist for the next event, yes," Blaine said. "But I can get you an audition for Friday, and that will be a dream come true."

Kurt flushed, but gathered up his books. "Then _allons-y_," he said, gesturing for Blaine to lead the way.

Wes and David, once Blaine was situated in his normal seat, and Kurt was seated next to him, seemed to know what Blaine wanted. Then again, they shared a floor, and it may have come up during a shared morning ritual. Wes slammed his gavel down.

"Gentlemen, we have a new student. Now, I know his credentials are all up to par with our expectations. He just needs to show us that he can sing well in a group…" Wes was looking at Kurt as he said this.

Kurt nodded, "Then… can I have group of people to help?" he asked.

Blaine raised his hand. "I'll help."

Suddenly Kurt noticed a certain blond in the crowd, and noticed as the hand went up. Pavel fell on the floor, but stood up, still waving his hand, "Me too, Wes! Me too!"

And then Kurt noticed two creepy twins and smiled as they stood as well. "Not exactly a barbershop quartet—" Oliver said, putting his arm around his brother.

"—but we'll knock your socks off none-the-less," Jeremy replied, winking at the Asian-American warlock with the gavel in his right fist.

* * *

The five were left alone to get Kurt's audition piece ready.

"I think I want to mention magic," he said outright.

Blaine chuckled, "We could sing 'Peacock,' by Katy Perry."

"Please. Some good music—" Oliver said.

"—Like 'Do You Believe In Magic,' by The Lovin' Spoonful," Jeremy finished.

"'Stars' has a magical quality. It's by a Russian band, though. I'll rap the Russian rap, if you want," Pavel put in.

Kurt smiled, "I like all your ideas, putting together the Russian aspect, the oldies aspect, and… Blaine's obsession with Katy Perry… but I think I have something that can utilize my French knowledge. I'll have to put in the English for Blaine, and maybe we can still put Russian rap into it, and the background lyrics from 'Do You Believe In Magic…'" Kurt replied.

The other four leaned in to hear Kurt's idea to do a three or four song mash-up—something Mr. Schuester probably had _never_ thought of…

* * *

Friday came around, and the whole of Warbler Hall twittered (ha ha) excitedly for Kurt and his group's performance. Especially since Oliver and Jeremy entered in their cat forms. Wondering why, they were surprised when low, guttural cat noises sounded from the twins' throats, right as Blaine and Pavel began the background sounds.

Wes was given an English translation: from French, and also from Russian.

Soon Kurt began to sing in French, and Blaine and him switched off from French to the English translation:

"_Abracadabra  
Mon humeur et moi  
Changeons de peau à  
Chaque fois  
Qu'abracadabra  
Vois mon cœur en vrac  
Mon humeur est couleur  
Car en sac…"_

"_Abracadabra  
My mood and I  
We change skins  
Each time  
Abracadabra  
Sees my heart in disarray  
My mood is colored  
Carensac…"_

The twins were still meowing at awesome intervals, also filling in as background noise with Pavel. As a drumbeat, Pavel soon began his Russian rap, even as Blaine and Kurt kept singing their parts:

_("__Ya zvezda, ty zvezda.  
Nas prikazano szhech.  
Kto-to sdal I dostal  
Adresa nashikh vstrech.  
Potolki po glazam  
I nikto ne naidet.  
Soskol'znut golosa,  
I slomaetsya led.  
I nich'ya bez klyucha,  
I mogila postel'.  
I pora vyklychat',  
I oni na khvoste.  
Ulybnis', razvyazhi,  
Zanaves' zerkala  
Razorvi, I skazhi.  
Umerla, umerla.  
Zamykai I lizhi  
Stanovis' nikakoi.  
I ruka ne drozhit  
Vse v poryadke s rukoi.  
Mozhno mstit'.  
Dvajdi dva  
Na taksi I sosi  
A prostit' nikogda,  
Nikogda ne prosi.  
Khorosho, khorosho.  
Ya pridumala mest'.  
Poroshok vse chto est'.  
Umnozhayu na shest'.  
Ne zvoni, ne zvoni.  
Ya ustala, ya ustala.  
Ya tebya ne khochu  
Ty menya…")_

As Pavel began his rap, Kurt and Blaine continued, the French and Russian (and then English and Russian), making the song swell powerfully:

"_Abracadabra  
Quand mon cœur, il bat  
J'formule un truc qui  
Les laisse coi_

_Abracadabrant  
Peut-être... Mais pour moi  
C'est très envoûtant, sans  
Colorant…"_

"_Abracadabra  
When my heart beats  
I cast a spell  
That leaves them speechless  
_

_Absurdities  
Perhaps...but for me  
It's very captivating, without  
Coloring…"_

The sound of the Russian rap behind the French Kurt was singing and Blaine was translating was amazing, and was even better as the twins kept meowing at awesome intervals while still keeping up the trademark instrument-sounding background noise the Warblers were known for.

Kurt and Blaine were proud of their little team as they continued: Kurt singing the French and Blaine literally translating the lyrics in his own melody:

_"Abracadabra  
Mon humeur et moi  
Changeons de peau à  
Chaque fois_

_Qu'abracadabra  
Vois mon cœur en flaque  
Mon humeur est couleur  
Tagada…"_

"_Abracadabra  
My mood and I  
We change skins  
Each time_

_Abracadabra sees my heart is gutted  
My mood is colored  
Tagada…"_

_"A bras raccourcis  
Si on m'tombe dessus  
Si c'est un souci  
Je mange plus_

_Abracadabra  
Patipatata  
D'la sorcellerie  
Même si ça marche pas…"_

"_If someone sets upon me  
If it's worrying  
I'll eat some more_

_Abracadabra  
Blahblahblahblah  
A little witchcraft  
Even if it doesn't work__…"_

Soon the actual song was done, and all five had come together in the ending, with the twins, now human, singing a little "_Do you believe, like I believe_" while the other sang, _"__Badabam"_ and _"Lalala…"_

The other Warblers burst out into applause, and Wes had to bang his gavel on the desk pretty hard to quiet them. A smile was on his face though. "With that, we welcome a new Warbler: Kurt Hummel, into the ranks. And we also add that wonderful three-song mash-up into our Regionals set-list, because, come on, that was _epic_."

And the Warblers couldn't agree more as they slapped Kurt and the other performers on their arms and congratulated them on a job well done.

* * *

Song(s) Used: Main: "Abaracadabra" by Alizee (Original French and English Translation)  
Little Things From: "Do You Believe In Magic" by The Lovin' Spoonful & "Stars" by t.A.T.u

* * *

Translations from Russian:

("I'm a star, you're a star/We were told to burn out/They found and got/The address of our meetings/Eyes on the ceilings/And no one will find./Voices crack,/And the ice breaks./And no entry without a key/And a death bed/And it's time to switch off/And they've fallen behind/Smile, Release,/Cloaked Mirrors,/Rip apart and say,/I'm dead, I'm Dead./Close up and lie./Becoming nothing./And your hand won't quiver./Everything's ok with my hand./It's ok to avenge./Two times Two./You got in the taxi and you suck,/And never forgive,/Never ask./Very Well, very well./I've found my revenge/Sugar coat everything/Everything is by six/Don't call, don't call/I'm tired, I'm tired/I am so f**king annoyed with you…")

* * *

**Coming Up Next: **The twins seem set that Blaine's fob watch has something to do with his Big Secret (though we all know it also has something to do with some guy name Arty, right?), but when Blaine blows Kurt off about it, will Kurt learn of another's secret, someone closer to Kurt than Blaine might ever be?


	4. Wonder

_Yes, I have been giving you a chapter a day. Don't get used to it. I've had nothing to do for a couple days but write, but that's about to change._

_**I own nothing by the OCs, blah blah blah. Review pleas and thank you, and all that jazz.

* * *

**_

**4** – Wonder

"Listen to us, lovely—" Oliver started, his twin taking up the rest of their thought, "—It's that watch."

"You're telling me that watch is holding something evil that only comes out at night?" Kurt asked.

Pavel put a pillow over his face to hide his shame, "Guys, Blaine doesn't want Kurt to know!" he whined, barely audible through the pillow.

Jeremy put his head right up to the pillow just as Pavel took it away from his face. They both blushed as they pulled back from each other. Kurt, on his side of the room (as they were in Pavel and Kurt's room), noted this, but went back to his Astronomy homework… which was killing his brain cells.

"Half of this is Physics," he noted, changing the subject.

"It's not evil," Pavel suddenly said, bringing up Blaine's Super Special Secret (it had many names, at this point). "I mean… the thing—" here Jeremy and Oliver gave Pavel a light frown, but Pavel pushed on "—Isn't evil. It's just… darker than most…"

Kurt blinked, "I thought Blaine didn't want me to know."

"He does," Oliver replied, jumping up on the bed in his cat form. He purred lightly next to Kurt as his brother joined him. Pavel got uncomfortable all by himself on his own bed and climbed up next to Jeremy, who was suddenly human, and the two were uncomfortably close.

Oliver (who was human again) and Kurt exchanged glances, but Jeremy cleared his throat to finish his twin's statement, "Blaine is just really egotistic at times. He doesn't want to lose you over this."

"Really stupid idea, actually," Oliver muttered. "I thought relationships were all about being comfortable with each other."

"Perhaps he thinks you're not ready," Jeremy mused. Kurt liked how Jeremy was simply musing, but he was acting like Kurt was there, unlike people in his old school.

"Well, if he thinks I'm not ready, then I'm probably not. Remember I only learned I could use magic a couple of weeks ago… and now that I'm here, I can only levitate my pencil," Kurt replied, flipping through his notes for a particularly gruesome problem on his Astronomy worksheet.

"Say, Jeremy?" Oliver asked of his brother.

"Yes, Oliver?"

"What day of the week is it?"

"Why, it's Jupiter's day, commonly known as Thursday," Jeremy replied, and the two smirked in Kurt's direction.

The newbie in question blushed, "Shut up," he said through gritted teeth, "You two were the ones who told me focusing my magic through something like a wand was difficult for a beginner…"

"I thought your extra boost would at least help you," Jeremy mused.

Oliver took up the rest: "What have you and Blaine been doing in your tutoring sessions?"

Kurt blushed deeper at the implications, "French. Or we talk about music choices for the Warblers."

"Ah, therein lies the problem," Oliver sighed.

"At least try making out next time," Jeremy put in, flipping his hand a little.

His comment earned him a slight elbow in the gut from none other than Pavel, who must have pushed him a little too hard. Pavel would have fell off the bed if it wasn't for Jeremy, who grabbed the smaller boy's wrist and pulled him forward again… into his chest, so Pavel was sprawled on top of him. Both must have gone into shock, for they lay like that for a couple of minutes before Pavel blushed crimson, and flew off the bed and out the door.

Kurt waited, actively listening. His pen poised over the worksheet ("Mr. Tails hates homework turned in in pencil.") and sighed when he heard the bathroom door crash open, then slam shut. Shaking his head, he went back to work, tucking the reaction from both Jeremy and Pavel in the back of his mind. "No making out. His French is atrocious, and some of the music ideas Wes has are brilliant, if not a little outdated."

"But Spells casting is just as important," Oliver pointed out.

"If you can't control your magic, then you're stuck with just not knowing when you're going to make something happen…" Jeremy put in, still rubbing his cheeks of the blush he had from being crashed into (by Pavel).

"I know, I know," Kurt replied, "But right now, I'm flunking Astronomy _big time_, and if I don't get this finished, you two better have a good plan for getting back at him for my low grade…"

Jeremy grinned, "We always have a plan, dear Kurt—"

"—And we won't let you down," Oliver finished, mirroring his twins facial structure. It surely was the Cheshire Cat split into two forms… especially when they melted into their cat forms and jumped off his bed and out the cat door.

* * *

"No, no… you're Americanizing the accent, Blaine," Kurt said. "How the hell did you get into this class?"

"By studying extra hard before finals, passing the test to get myself into the class, and then not using the language over the summer so it got swept out," Blaine replied, grinning his adorable grin. Kurt swatted him on the upper arm, causing him to chuckle.

The librarian gave him a look and both Kurt and Blaine shrunk sheepishly into their chairs before looking at each other and giggling. "Say it again," Kurt hissed, pretending to be mad, but then giving the other a small smile.

Blaine tried the phrase again, and Kurt tried not to cringe. He was working on trying to levitate his pencil, but Blaine was distracting him by actually fixing his arm position hands-on. It should have helped, but every time Blaine touched him Kurt was focusing on not blushing madly. Hence it was a distraction.

The librarian gave them another scowl as Blaine and Kurt cheered when the latter got his pencil to levitate and then zip across the room. Not only did she glare at them for making noise, but also because Kurt got his pencil stuck in her horrible beehive hairdo.

Suffice to say, they were kicked out of the library with only a warning not to come back until the next day.

Blaine shoved his hands in his pockets as they made their way across the school to the outside world and then to the dorms. It was after normal classes on a Friday afternoon, and the sun was high in the sky despite the freezing temperatures. Blaine was still laughing about the librarian's hairdo being ruined by a flying pencil.

Kurt noticed Blaine's fob watch as it glinted in the setting sunlight from the pocket closest to Kurt. He gulped, wondering what Blaine would do if he asked about it. Finally, he just couldn't take it (didn't curiosity kill the cat?) and he suddenly blurted: "What's up with that watch?"

Blaine had just opened the door for Kurt, and as they both slipped inside, Blaine blanched. "It's uh… it's a present from my father," he said, getting flustered and distracted. He tried to shove the watch deeper in his pocket before he shook his head, "I… I have to go. See you Monday morning, definitely."

Kurt was taken aback for a moment, disappointed that Blaine didn't believe him ready for whatever Secret the other possessed. Kurt got into his room a little depressed. Pavel seemed to notice his roommate's state of affairs.

"What happened? I thought you and Blaine were tutoring each other today…"

"We were… then I had to go and ask about that stupid watch," Kurt half-whined.

Pavel looked down at his homework, decided it wasn't worth it if his roommate was moping and said, "How about we go into town and go shopping? I need a better weekend wardrobe anyway, seeing how I can't just jet off to Russia for two days without it costing me…" he said, a small smirk on his pretty features.

Kurt's eyes widened and he couldn't help but swoop the smaller boy into a bone-crushing hug. Pavel laughed, "Down tiger, down!"

* * *

Kurt was amazed that there was a whole level he and Blaine hadn't seen when they were shopping for his supplies a couple weeks ago. Pavel took him up the escalator into a clothing department that rivaled anything Kurt had ever seen. "They get everything here like they get everything at the malls," Pavel told him, "I thought you might like it."

"Pasha, Blaine didn't even show me this floor! You're my hero," Kurt replied, hugging him again.

Pavel simply smiled as they walked toward the first set of racks. Kurt immediately sized Pavel up and went to the rack, "You'd look good in anything blue," he said, "Something to show off your tiny frame and still make you look manly, but, the color would bring out those dazzling blue eyes of yours."

Pavel blinked as Kurt began putting shirts up to his chest and putting the hangers up his arms when he deemed them passable.

As soon as they had a couple of shirts and pants, Kurt rushed Pavel to the changing rooms. Kurt waited for Pavel outside, reading a magazine and looking up every once in while as Pavel modeled the clothing. Kurt would make noises if he approved, and he would make faces if he didn't.

Suddenly, Pavel said, "Did you always know you were gay?"

Kurt looked up, but saw Pavel was still behind the curtain changing. He thought about it, "Yeah… I guess I always knew. Why?"

Kurt heard a tiny gasp escape his roommate's lips, but hoped he wasn't tied up in anything. Kurt liked boys, just not _every_ boy he came across.

"N-No reason…"

Kurt thought about it for a while, "That's right… you still don't know your own sexuality…"

"Y-Y-Yeah, so?"

"No reason. Maybe you're in that bisexual phase that everyone goes through or something…"

"Could you not label me right now? I don't like it. It makes me feel like I have to choose now," Pavel quipped, coming out in his next outfit. Kurt looked at the shirt, making his affirmative noise… until his eyes rested on the pants and he made a face. Pavel sighed and jumped back behind the curtain—but not before walking right into the curtain and almost taking the entire structure off. Kurt winced, but knew his roommate was fine.

"Okay, okay, jeez. I'm just saying. One day you'll know if you're gay or straight."

"Stop labeling it!" Pavel whined.

"But, Pavel, being bisexual for a boy is just toeing out of the closet!" Kurt said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Pavel made a slight growling noise, and Kurt was afraid that he, like the twins, could transform into some sort of animal. From noises he was making, Kurt would guess a wolf or a tiger. "It is _not_, Kurt," he said, but his voice wasn't getting menacing enough for Kurt to worry.

But he certainly clamped his mouth shut. Pavel came out again in another outfit, his eyebrows knitted together as if he was hurt at Kurt's assumptions. He was, in fact. "Don't label me yet. I don't know if I am. I just… I just fall in love. It's like I'm gender-blind or something. When I was twelve, I had a crush on a little girl back in Moscow, but I was still holding hands with and kissing one of my best guy friends, and I had a crush on him too!"

Kurt was taken aback at the confession, making his affirmative noises to the whole outfit before Pavel pounced back behind the changing room curtain and Kurt said, "I'm sorry, Pasha… I… I've really only known straight and gay, never… never anything in between."

"It's okay. Going to an all boy's school certainly makes me seem more gay than anything, especially when it's the gayer one of the McDoile twins I seem to fancy—" Pavel realized what he was saying too late.

Kurt's eyebrow raised, and he smirked a little too smugly as Pavel came out, the pile of affirmed clothing over one shoulder, and the tiny negative pile hanging off their hangers in the other hand.

"Jeremy McDoile, hm?" Kurt asked, purring a little.

"Shut up! You've never been with each twin when they're without their brother!" Pavel hissed, putting the clothes Kurt had deemed unacceptable for him to wear on the rack in the changing room 'lobby.'

"Oh, I'm sure of that," Kurt replied, still teasing him, "I'm just trying to figure out where you guys would live when your married. East End London might be nice, and you'll be around your brother and Andi—" Andi had said something about moving to London anyway. There was a lovely Draconian community living near the northern end of the city she could join if she wanted… "—or you could live in Moscow near your parents."

Pavel tried to elbow Kurt, but he wound up losing his balance in his attempt, and Kurt had to save him from face-planting on the fake marble floor. "I'm teasing, you know that?"

"What have I ever done to you?" Pavel asked, "It's the twins that tease you about Blaine!"

Kurt gave his friend a smirk, "One of those twins releases butterflies in your tummy, Pasha dear," he reminded, tapping Pavel's nose with his pointer finger.

Pavel made an aggravated sound and tried to push forward dramatically, but the extra weight from the clothes he was carrying made him waddle, which took away from the moment. Kurt simply laughed and grabbed a basket on their way to the escalator going down to the cashiers, stuffing the load into the magical receptacle and carrying it the rest of the way.

* * *

**Coming Up Next:** Blaine's Secret is revealed-to the audience, at least. More things fall into place, and another seems to have fallen for Kurt Hummel.


	5. Another

_**I own nothing. Except the OCs. And the Anderson Curse.**_

_**Review please! All proceeds go to my brain to help pave the way to another chapter.

* * *

**_

**5** – Another

Blaine was looking outside, and he saw Kurt and Pavel leave. Smiling at the two, he turned his gaze to the watch. "You cause more problems for me every single time," he said to it, throwing it onto his bed. He had a single person room, thanks to that watch.

"_Careful,"_ came a voice _from inside the watch_. _"We may share a body, but rattling my soul will only kill me, and kill you as well…"_

"Shut up, _Arthur_," Blaine replied, tiredly sitting next to the watch, making it bounce a little.

"_Would you stop it_?" Arthur asked sharply.

An entry in Famous Curses of the New World, an anthology put together by a famous UK Corporation has a rather nice, abridged version of Blaine Anderson's predicament:

"The Anderson Curse: Every boy in the Anderson family has an alter ego that they have to take care of. At night, this alter ego comes out of whatever object the soul has been placed in, for if they aren't released, the Anderson will die out, as well as the 'other.' Thank goodness both personalities are attached to the same body, or the way to get rid of the alter ego would be confusing: the object of both personalities' affection (both personalities fall in love with the same person, it should be noted) has to return the feelings to _both_ of them."

The only visible part of Arthur that everyone noticed, besides looking at the clock to see if it was morning or night, was the silver ring around Blaine's brown eyes. Oh, and the actual _personalities_ were distinctly different as well.

"Go back to sleep, Arthur. The sun hasn't gone down yet," Blaine muttered, rubbing his eye.

"_I want to meet this Kurt Hummel,"_ Arthur said, clearly ignoring his other.

Blaine made an irritated noise and glared at the watch, "You're a royal pain in the ass, Arthur. I don't think Kurt wants to meet _you_."

"_If you hog the boy all to yourself, you will _never_ be rid of me._" Arthur warned. _"And if you have quite forgotten, I can feel the same feelings as you. It's like a blind date that I'm supposed to be in love with all ready."_

"You've heard snippets of conversations between us…"

"_Yes, wonderful voice this Kurt has, Blaine,"_ Arthur replied impishly, _"The sense of humor is fascinating, as well. I'd just like to see the face and talk to the boy _myself_."_

Blaine sighed loudly, "You'd be too much right now. He just figured out this place wasn't what he thought it was, he had a run-in with a bully that involved death threats, and figuring out that his best friend has a split personality would just—"

"_From what I'm hearing, you're ashamed of me."_

"What gave it away, you clod pole?"

"_I'm going to ignore the fact that you hate me for one second and remind you _that I want to be rid of you too_," _Arthur replied, exasperated now instead of smug, _"I don't want to be split apart from our soul just as much as you want me out of this watch and back as part of our once collected soul, Blaine. But it won't happen until I get to see this Kurt Hummel to woo him as much as you're doing so he'll _maybe, _just_ maybe _fall for us both and_ end this!"

To clear some things up, the entry in Famous Curses of the New World goes on to explain that "when the Anderson child is a baby, the theory of blank slate makes the child, well, a blank slate. It is only when the child is about two years old that a defined male identity splits in half to form two egos. Then, when love is expressed to both personalities, they zip back together like a jacket. Females," it was noted at the bottom in a complex footnote, "have it much better." This footnote was added by the only female editor of the book, a witch named Pavi McDoile, in the newest edition of the book, which was used in Dalton's curriculum. It should also be noted that Ms. McDoile was still researching the history behind the curse, and why it is around in the first place, so the distinct history of Blaine's family couldn't really be explained quite yet.

But why Kurt Hummel hadn't read through his Famous Curses of the New World textbook (it was required reading for his Health Class), no one could say.

* * *

Night fell, and Blaine ignored the laughter coming from downstairs as Kurt and Pavel returned, laden down with bags from their shopping trip. He sighed, done with his weekend homework all ready, it seemed. He was dead set on moping in his room for a while, when he noticed the numbers on his digital alarm clock.

"_Time for me to explore, Blainey…" _Arthur cooed, and Blaine had half a mind to swat at the watch again to shake him. But he remembered that he had to 'exercise' the little twat (_Much like the dog you are…_ Blaine thought menacingly) lest Arthur kill them both.

So he took up the watch, and opened it. Instead of seeing the clock's face, though, a mirror image of Blaine was visible on the clock. The only difference was silver eyes that sparkled in the artificial light from Blaine's bedside lamp. "All right, Arthur. Watch is open, do your worst…"

"_I think I'll get a tattoo tonight..."_ Arthur said, a devilish grin spreading on his face. But his eyes closed, and Blaine closed his too after sighing loudly, waiting for the feeling of the change to engulf him.

And all-too-soon he felt cramped up, and he looked out through cogs and mechanical things from the inside of the clock face into his own face, brown eyes now tinged and ringed in silver. Arthur stuck his tongue out at him childishly before he closed the watch's lid, darkening Blaine's vision and concealing him from the real world. And Blaine simply closed his eyes, for this was his time to sleep.

* * *

Arthur put the watch in his pocket. As much as he hated his other half (more like his other half just hated _him_, and so Arthur just resented Blaine for it), he had to keep the watch close, or he might die. There was a lot of 'If-_blank_-happens-(or-doesn't-happen)-then-both-of-you-will-die' involved in the Anderson curse.

Arthur shrugged and looked into the mirror, semi-happy with the dark brown sweater and jeans Blaine had put him in for tonight's jaunt. All Arthur did was fly around Ohio. Sometimes, if he had time, he would go across to another state and fly around there, but tonight, he thought maybe he'd take a moonlit walk through the forest behind Dalton. It was simple, and Arthur needed to stretch his legs more than he needed the wind in his hair and the clouds in his face.

Arthur grabbed Blaine's broomstick, opened the window, and kicked off into the night, zipping back to close the window so Blaine's schoolbooks didn't get ruined. Sometimes Arthur would come home and study until dawn, when Blaine would wake up and demand to be let out again, but it was a weekend, so there was no telling what Arthur would do.

As Arthur shut his window, he couldn't help noticing the music that was playing softly a floor below him. A melody came to his ears, followed by two voices. He noticed Pasha's anywhere. Pavel Ivanovich Tsarevna was the only countertenor in the Warblers, his voice high and lovely to listen to. But the other voice… matched Pavel's. It was higher and lovelier, if that was even possible…

"_Don't surrender coz' you can win  
In this thing called love_

_When you want it the most there's no easy way out  
When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt  
Don't give up on your faith  
Love comes to those who believe it  
And that's the way it is…"_

Arthur went to the window he was hearing the music from, and was grateful to see the curtains had been pulled away. He saw Pavel and another—Pasha's new roommate, Kurt Hummel, no doubt—singing and swaying to the music as Kurt helped Pavel put away the new clothes they had bought.

And Arthur knew that he was in love. He knew this boy's personality and preferences. He had been awake for Kurt's audition piece, and had felt the chemistry between his other and this boy. "I hope he's the one to bring us back together," he told the sleeping Blaine in the watch softly, crooking his head as watched the two countertenors for a minute longer.

Then he moved the broomstick in the other directions and sped off toward a dark copse of trees, his face red from the cold or from Kurt, he couldn't really say…

* * *

Kurt didn't like it when Pavel wasn't in the room with him. On Tuesdays and Thursdays, Kurt preferred to be in the study room with the twins and the rest of his hall. Wes and David would often help him with his Astronomy ("Mr. Tails is the human germ," David once said, neighing slightly), and the twins would generally distract the crap out of everyone except Wes, David and Kurt.

That night was slightly different, as Wes, David, Blaine (rather, Arthur) and some other council members were out that night, going over the last minute details for Sectionals, which was at the end of the week, and everyone was feeling it. As an honorary member of the board, Blaine (Arthur) often helped the other council members out.

So it was only Kurt and the twins, and some other boys who really weren't part of Kurt's circle, so they really didn't count. Kurt had just finished his Spells homework (making up Spells was like making up songs… children's songs, at least), and was just about to crack open his Health homework when Jeremy landed on top of him, trying to catch a little ball of light Oliver had created from his wand so the two could throw it around.

"Sorry…" Jeremy said, getting up and trying to smooth out the page he had just crinkled. Kurt was almost OCD about his books being in good shape.

"Hey… have you checked the 'A' section in the Family Curses section of that book?" Oliver suddenly asked, making his way over to his brother.

"No… right now we're learning about Natural Curses," Kurt replied, raising his eyebrow and giving the straight twin a withering look. "Boils, pimples… that sort of thing."

Jeremy and Oliver rolled their eyes, and Jeremy started up with, "We _know_."

"Our mother is the only living and female editor of that book," Oliver added.

Kurt blinked, obviously surprised, "I didn't know that."

Jeremy stared at him for a moment, "You must be selectively brain-dead—"

"—Her name is in big letters on the front of that textbook…" Oliver finished, pointing to it. Indeed, in large pink letters, was the name 'Pavi McDoile.'

Kurt groaned, "I just never made the connection, all right?"

Oliver sighed, "Anyway. I'm sure you'll find something out about Blaine—"

"—if you just look up 'Anderson' under Family Curses…" Jeremy finished. He turned to his twin, "Go long!"

As the twins went back to their rowdy game of catch, Kurt stared at the book in his hand, then at the terms list he was supposed to write up as a study guide for his next Health exam. Then he slowly flipped the pages to the Family Curses section and looked up 'Anderson.'

And there he found the quintessential reason for Blaine's shiftiness:

"_The Anderson Curse: Every boy in the Anderson family has an alter ego that they have to take care of. At night, this alter ego comes out of whatever object the soul had been placed in, for if they aren't released, the Anderson will die out, as well as the 'other.' Thank goodness both personalities are attached to the same body, or the way to get rid of the alter ego would be so confusing: the object of both personalities' affection (both personalities fall in love with the same person, it should be noted) has to return the feelings to both of them. _

_It should be noted that when the Anderson child is a baby, the theory of blank slate makes the child, well, a blank slate. It is only when the child is about two years old that a defined male identity splits in half to form two egos. Then, when love is expressed to both personalities, they zip back together like a jacket."_

Kurt blinked. The watch… the watch housed Blaine's alter ego. Blaine was shifty and always left when it got too late, like he'd turn into a pumpkin. Really, he was just leaving to turn into this alter ego and 'exercise' him.

"His name's Arthur, and Blaine thinks he's a royal arse," Oliver whispered, freaking Kurt out to no end, as the twins had literally snuck up on him.

"To be fair, he kind of is. He either has a big ego, or he believes he's royalty," Jeremy put in.

"Or both," Oliver suggested. They both straightened out and shrugged. Together, they stated, "That's why Blaine hasn't ever had a boyfriend. He's afraid _no one_ could love _both_ sides of him."

Kurt blinked. As much of a shock as all that was, it made too much sense. Once, Kurt had called Blaine in the middle of the night, and the other hadn't sounded like himself. Another time, Blaine had told Kurt he had to hurry back for something. Everything was falling into place.

"I expect you'll never want to see Blaine again?" Oliver asked.

Kurt snapped his attention back to the twins. "Now why would I ever do that?" he asked, grinning almost mischievously. "I'd rather like to meet Arthur before I drop them both all together."

* * *

Kurt had gotten it out of the twins that Arthur often went out flying at night. So Kurt stayed in most nights (when he didn't have Astronomy, of course), and gazed out the window, hoping to catch a glimpse of Arthur.

"Do they even know I know?" he asked Pavel on night, who still wasn't sure about the whole thing.

The other countertenor shrugged and continued working on his health homework, "The twins probably told him, but I don't know."

Kurt was about to tease Pavel a little more when he thought better of it and looked out the window again, absentmindedly drawing circles in the air with his wand. As he did, rainbow lights started trailing out of the end of the wooden rod. Sighing loudly, he closed the blinds, rolled over onto his stomach and closed his eyes.

"It's unfair that you guys know Arthur and I don't…" he muttered, but Pavel didn't hear him. Or if he did, he ignored the quip, instead sending a quick text.

_**He wants to meet Arthur.**_ – Pavel

_**I knew I couldn't trust you guys with our secret.**_ – Arthur (and Blaine)

_**Blame the twins. I had nothing to do with it. **_– Pavel

…_**I'll be sure and meet him next time.**_ – Arthur (and not-so-much-Blaine)

_**Try the library tomorrow night. He's been telling me it'd be better for him to study there as Final Exams are coming up.**_ –Pavel

_**Thanks, Pasha. **_– Arthur

* * *

Song Used (at least part, anyway): 'That's The Way It Is" – Celine Dion

* * *

**Coming Up Next:** When Kurt finally meets the other half of Blaine, will they hit it off? And what about Jeremy and Pavel? It seems these questions will only be answered in the moonlight...


	6. Moon

_**References. I don't own 'em. I also don't own any characters you recognize from **_**Glee**_**, or even the songs sung/referenced in this chapter.**_

_**Review please. Or something. IDK.

* * *

**_

**6** – Moon

It was a Friday night, and Kurt would have been helping the twins set up the karaoke machine, but he decided, since he was flunking Astronomy, to go straight to the library after said class and study while he waited for Pavel's Astronomy class to get out. He had been doing this for the past week, but he had to deliberately blow the twins off to do it this time.

He was the only person in the library this late at night, even though the doors were open, and he was pretty sure the librarian just never slept… Actually, Kurt had no doubt that she didn't.

And after that shattering tie with his old glee club, Kurt was itching to get away and have text banters with Mercedes and Rachel anyway. So he really wasn't studying… or rather, he _was_ studying, only it was in between texts from his two lovely ladies.

Since coming to Dalton, Kurt had learned to expect the unexpected. He had a cat door in his wall specifically for a pair of mischievous twins to appear through it as cats, for one. He was now trained to know when the twins were around, as they were sneaky little twats at the best of times. So when he felt the presence of another, he looked up and saw Blaine at the end of his little row of bookshelves.

But it wasn't Blaine. It couldn't be, as it was about nine thirty at night, and Blaine was usually Arthur at this time. Kurt was also staring into the silver-flecked brown eyes. Blaine's eyes were usually just brown (but a brilliant shade).

Kurt stood up, "Arthur, I presume?" he asked, eyebrow crooking upwards.

Arthur nodded his head, "Seems like we've all ready met… I mean, for me."

"The watch opens you up, doesn't it?" Kurt asked, pointing to it.

"Sadly, Blaine's asleep," Arthur said through clenched teeth.

Kurt mentally slapped himself, "No, I didn't mean… I _wanted_ to meet you, Arthur."

Arthur looked over at a random book and put a finger on the spine of it. "It's okay. Everyone likes Blaine better. They start adopting his term for me… what was it? 'Royal ass?'"

"I don't… I don't quite know you," Kurt said. "I'm sure if we only… only got to know each other that I would… you don't make a very good first impression."

Arthur's eyebrows shot up, and for a moment, Kurt though he saw Blaine's smirk show up… but it was only Arthur's instead. "You're blunt, Hummel."

"I just… tell it like it is," Kurt replied, fidgeting a little under Arthur's intense stare.

There was an awkward silence for the longest time, and in it, Kurt went back to his table and closed his books before sitting down. Arthur stayed standing, moving on to a new book. Then, using magic, he made the other chair fly towards him and he straddled it, sitting on it backwards as he turned to Kurt.

"How are your… uh… how are your classes going?" he asked, trying to keep the egotistical tone in his voice even.

"You're never awake for them, are you?" Kurt asked, glancing at him, leveling out his own egotistical tone.

Arthur didn't seem intimidated, "No. I need my sleep as much as Blainey here does," he said, taking the watch out of his pocket. He would have waggled it, to tease Kurt a little, but he remembered that he and Blaine were actually trying to get Kurt to fall in love with _both_ of them, and so he decided against it. Even though Kurt was really starting to piss him off at this point.

Kurt saw the other pause before putting the watch away and gave Arthur his diva grimace, "No wonder the twins and Pavel call you a royal ass…" he muttered.

Arthur must have heard this, for he rolled his eyes, his hand fluttering to his heart. This first meeting wasn't supposed to go like this… he was supposed to sweep Kurt off his feet like Blaine had done. Blaine and Arthur were the same person, for Pete's sake! Arthur dropped his hand as quick as it had come to his chest, stood up, and straightened the chair with magic again, going to leave—when he bumped into Pavel.

"Oh!" the little Russian said, looking from Arthur to Kurt. He was very intuitive, Pavel was, and he noticed the slightly darkened aura between the two. He said nothing about it, though. "Kurt, Oliver texted me after class and said they started without us."

Kurt stood up, "Goodness… if the twins have made Victor and Colin sing something all ready, I'm going to strangle them both in their sleep," he said, making his way to his friend. He gave a slightly disgusted look at Arthur, who backed up when the countertenor approached him.

"You want to come sing, Arthur?" Pavel asked sweetly, knowing music often healed all.

…But not tonight, as Arthur shook his head lightly and bolted out of the library, muttering something about 'going out flying' tonight.

Pavel turned to Kurt, who shook his head, "I don't want to talk about it. I don't even want to _think_ about it right now…"

* * *

"There you two are!" Oliver called. It was a Friday night, and he had snuck Andulata in for a little karaoke and then she was staying the night in Oliver and Jeremy's room. Jeremy, for comfort's sake, was staying in Pavel and Kurt's room, probably curled up in his cat form on one of the two's beds.

"I volunteer yours," Kurt had said, pointing and winking at his roommate.

Kurt smiled and kissed Andi on both cheeks, feeling the rough scales on them as he did so. "Have Colin and Victor sung yet?"

"We were just about to sing 'Peacock!'" Colin called, pretending to flip his hair. As it were, he was just a nerdy guy with short brown hair, so the hair-flip made no sense. Being a drag queen, though, made for some odd habits.

"But since you're here," Victor, Colin's not-yet-boyfriend, said, thankful of Pavel and Kurt's arrival, "You can go before us…"

Colin made to do a puppy-dog pout to the black-haired male, but Oliver had grabbed the iPod connected to the karaoke machine, and Jeremy was holding out the microphone to either one of the late arrivals. Kurt put down his books and waved at Pavel, "You go first, Pasha…"

Pasha went over to Oliver after shyly taking the microphone from Jeremy (_Must. Not. Play. Matchmaker!_ Kurt thought, biting his lower lip a little as he went to sit in between Wes and David) to pick out his song. When he found a suitable song, Oliver punched it in and Pavel began to sing:

"_I'll find my spot in the world if it takes forever.  
One day I'll bring all the spots in the world together._

_I'll find one spot or 2 or 3,  
I'll find the spot that's meant for me_

_Ill find my spot in the world if I believe it  
And when I do you know I'm never gonna leave it_

_It is the spot where rainbows start.  
I'll find spot inside your heart.  
It could be under my nose or across the ocean.  
Take all my strength and my emotion.  
Deeper than the eye can see,  
Find the spot thats meant for me_

_I'll find my spot in the world if it takes forever.  
One day ill bring all the spots in the world together._

_I'll find one spot or 2 or 3,  
I'll find the spot for me.  
I'll find my spot in the world,  
If it takes forever."_

"Lauren Christy. Such an optimistic song about unrequited love," Colin cooed as Pavel sat down. Colin was part of the Warblers even if his sort-of-boyfriend wasn't.

Pavel flicked him behind the ear, and Colin swatted his knee.

"Oi! Would you two stop getting touchy?" Jeremy growled, quieting them both.

After Pavel's performance, Colin and Victor indeed did their version of 'Peacock," then Wes and David performed a duet of 'It's Tough To Be A God' from _The Road to El Dorado_. Kurt sang 'Beauty and the Beast,' and tried not to direct it at Pavel and Jeremy. As other boys chose songs and went up to sing, Oliver took a break from helping with the song choosing and sat next to Kurt.

"How's the Pavel and Jeremy thing?" nothing got past Oliver when it had everything to do with his brother, that was for sure.

Kurt looked to Pavel, who was flirting with Colin again, though Pavel never deemed it 'flirting.' Jeremy seemed to look on with a tight scowl on his face. Oliver and Kurt exchanged glances, and then Kurt winked at the older twin, whispering something to Colin.

"Hey! The twins haven't sung anything yet!" he called.

"Oh, yeah!" Andi piped up, "I want to here them sing something."

Then there were chants of "Mc-Doi-le!" throughout the study room. Jeremy looked expectantly at his brother, but Oliver, after winking back at Kurt, shrugged his shoulders. "Not tonight."

Jeremy sighed and shook his head, but Oliver caught his brother's slump of defeat and said, "Why don't you sing with someone else? If you sang with one of the countertenors, you could sing the guy's part of a show-tune while they sang the girl's part…"

Everyone looked between Pavel and Kurt, but Kurt shook his head, "I'm tired guys. I just had a run-in the Royal Ass an hour ago—" there were many groans of sympathy from all around the room "—so… Pav? Take the fall for me?" he asked.

Pavel suddenly blushed, but Jeremy was all ready up. "Faster we do this, the faster we can be done," he muttered at Pavel, who nodded.

"I'm choosing the song though!" Kurt shouted, taking the iPod from Andi, who was working it, and looking through it. He suddenly smirked as he punched his choice into the karaoke machine…

… And Pavel's eyes widened when he recognized the beginning of the song. Jeremy kept his cool, but Oliver knew he was inwardly sweating.

Pavel sang first:

"_Just too unreal, all this  
Watching the words fall from my lips…"  
_

Jeremy was next, playing the part of Melchior Gabor.

_"Baiting some girl with hypotheses…"_

Then together:

_"Haven't you heard the word of your body?"_

Jeremy:

"_Don't feel a thing, you wish…"_

Pavel:

_"Grasping at pearls with my fingertips…"_

Then Jeremy again, at full flush as he first read the words on the screen, and then sang them:

_"Holding her hand like some little tease…"_

Then they both sang, turned away from each other as they did. They would kill Kurt later, Oliver and Andi could tell:

_"Haven't you heard the word of my wanting?  
O, I'm gonna be wounded  
O, I'm gonna be your wound  
O, I'm gonna bruise you  
O, you're gonna be my bruise  
Just too unreal, all this…"_

Pavel sang alone:

_"Watching his world slip through my fist…"_

Jeremy looked in horror at the words on the screen before he was forced to sing, lest his peers call him a coward:

_"Playing with her in your fantasies…"_

Then both of them sang. As they did, Kurt made a motion for Pavel to turn to Jeremy—likewise with Oliver to Jeremy. They looked at each other as they sang, but turned away quickly as the lyrics went on:

_"Haven't you heard the word – how I want you?  
O, I'm gonna be wounded  
O, I'm gonna be your wound  
O, I'm gonna bruise you  
O, you're gonna be my bruise…"_

When the song ended, Pavel shot past everyone and out the door toward his room on the second floor. Jeremy gave a murderous look at his brother and Kurt, but Kurt was already picking up his books and following his friend to their room.

* * *

"You picked the best song for us…" Pavel said, his head in a pillow.

Kurt rubbed his back as he sat on his bed with him.

"Rather… you picked the best song for _me_…" Pavel corrected, taking the pillow away from his face.

Kurt sighed, "You've got to get over yourself and make a move on him, Pasha. He obviously thinks you're the best thing to happen to him since he was allowed to turn into a cat whenever he wanted…"

Pavel moaned and dropped his head back into his pillow.

They sat there for a moment, "You know he's still staying the night thanks to Andi's illegal sleepover, right?"

"He usually slept on your bed anyway," Pavel replied, lifting his head to glare at him.

"Put a pillow on the floor," Kurt suggested.

"Jeremy is like a spoiled housecat. He wouldn't dare sleep on the _floor_," Pavel replied, giving his roommate an incredulous look.

Kurt sighed, "Fine. For penance to my sin of making you sing a song filled with sexual tension, he can sleep with me if he chooses to… which after making _him_ sing said song… might just be the case…" Kurt replied, actually thinking about it.

He moved off Pavel's bed, changed into his pajamas and slipped in under his blankets. Before actually laying down to go to sleep, he looked over at Pavel and said, "If it makes you feel any better, you can make me sing something with Arthur, and we'd be even…"

Pavel made a random groaning noise, but said nothing. So Kurt took out a book and began reading, waiting up for Jeremy.

* * *

A/N: Songs Used: "My Spot In The World" by Lauren Christy  
"The Word Of Your Body" from _Spring Awakening

* * *

_

**Coming Up Next: **An unfair punishment leads to increased feelings, the twins save the day (night) with their mischief, and Kurt finally learns how to ride a broomstick._  
_


	7. Sky

**_I don't own any references. I just own this idea (not even. In my dreams)._**

**_Review, please and thank you. You know you want to...

* * *

_**

**7** – Sky

"So, which movie should we watch tonight?" Jeremy asked of Kurt.

It had been about a week since Kurt had met Arthur, and he sometimes couldn't look Blaine in the eyes. But there he was, a Friday at noon, eating lunch with Blaine, the twins, and Pavel. Blaine seemed quiet, but that wasn't out of the ordinary.

Kurt shook his head, "Can't. Remember? Mr. Tails gave me bogus detention for 'talking out of turn,'" Kurt said, using his air quotes.

"Damn, forgot about that," Jeremy replied, sitting down hard on the cafeteria chair. "There you go… Oliver's leaving after his last class for the Cincinnati Draconian Compound to spend the weekend with his girlfriend, and you have detention."

"That pretty much leaves you with Pavel tonight…" Kurt pointed out. "I know you hate to be alone, 'Remy, so you can watch one of your Disney movies with him. Believe me, he won't mind."

"I love how I'm right here, and you're talking about me like I'm not," Pavel said, elbowing his roommate rather hard.

"Isn't this like, your third detention from Mr. Tails?" Blaine asked.

"No. He's threatened detention because we get into arguments where I'm clearly right, but for some odd reason, the twins talk to the headmistress and I get out of it," Kurt replied; here the twins gave each other knowing looks.

"This time, though," Oliver replied, "Headmistress is out of town. So Mr. Tails gets his wish. It's still a bogus reason for detention, though."

"I'm pretty sure Kurt was right about the theory behind black holes," Jeremy put it.

Blaine shuffled nervously in his chair, "Isn't there… any way to get out of it?" he pressed. Jeremy raised his eyebrows, the gears clearly working overtime.

"I can think of a few ways," the pervier side of the McDoile twins said.

"No… no, no, no, no," Kurt said, "I'd rather not get you saddled with me in detention," he said.

"Me? Naw. Won't get detention. I have somewhat of a 'get-out-detention-free' card," Jeremy replied, looking over at his brother, who grinned. Apparently there was something about them that Kurt didn't know, but the twins were willing to see how long it took the countertenor to figure things out for himself. "Can't make any promises about butting in tonight, though. I've got tricks up my sleeve, I have…" he added, grinning a cheeky grin at Kurt from across the table.

* * *

Detention with Mr. Tails wasn't at all eventful. Kurt was told curtly to sit in one of the seats and "Don't Talk." Mr. Tails was reading the paper, drinking a cup of what looked like black syrup. Kurt wondered if it was coffee or something, but didn't ask. Kurt hadn't thought to bring anything. Christmas break had passed, and so he didn't really have any big tests to study for. But he could have brought a book or something to at least help pass the hour-long detention he had been saddled with.

He half expected the twins would be joining him tonight, but they _never_ actually got detention when they were caught for mischief. Kurt wondered why for a split second before he shrugged his shoulders and stared off at the dark blue wall. It looked black, as the lights were off. The window, however, was uncovered, and a full moon was out. Mr. Tails had been giving them more physics based problems because the light of the moon was 'distracting' and covered any star systems they could actually look at.

Come to think of it, it had also been cloudy for most of the winter. Thankfully the last storm's snow was melting. Kurt found himself cuddling his coat and hat close to him for a bit of warmth. Mr. Tails kept the room perpetually cold as the air outside, if not colder. A relief in the summer months, a curse (metaphorically or literally, Kurt couldn't say) in the winter.

It had been about fifteen minutes before Kurt hurt a soft meow, and a large 'bang!' went off in Mr. Tails' coffee cup. He looked down at it, and saw that fireworks were pouring from it. Kurt smiled and sat up as the light show went on and on, finally stopping with a rather large phoenix bursting from the cup. Not a real phoenix… just one made of gunpowder, smoke, and a brilliant light that looked like burning flames.

Mr. Tails huffed, and both men in the room heard the meow again. Looking to the door, they saw a lonely black cat, but there was a Cheshire Cat smile on his face. Kurt covered his mouth when he recognized Jeremy, but Mr. Tails was more furious with him. "MCDOILE!" he bellowed, and ran out the door after the cat.

Kurt smiled and let out his laugh. Jeremy certainly had some tricks up his sleeve. Best entertainment he might have for the rest of the evening.

He was about to settle down again when he heard a tapping at the window. He turned and saw a dark silhouette at the window, pointing at the lock. Getting up, he saw that it was Arthur at the window, on his broomstick. He was leery of the sight at first, giving his usual disgusted stare at the boy. But, since it was cold outside, mostly, and Kurt wasn't _that_ heartless, he opened the window and held out his hand to help Arthur inside.

He was surprised, though, when Arthur's hand was outstretched at the same time, and they wound out brushing palms. Arthur blushed and retracted his hand, "Sorry."

"Inside. You'll freeze to death out there," Kurt replied, a slight growl behind his words, as if he was disgusted to help the other.

"No… no, you come with me," Arthur said regaining control of his emotions again, "Jeremy was creating a diversion, as well as providing a little entertainment," he added, clearly amused. "Even though that spell has some minor… complications…"

"Why should I come with you?" Kurt asked, arms crossed.

"So you can go back to your dorm and watch movies with Pavel and Jeremy?" Arthur asked. "Though Blaine told me you don't know how to ride a broomstick by yourself…"

Kurt looked at him with a wary expression, "What are you getting at, Anderson?"

"I could… uh… I could teach you how to ride a broomstick," Arthur said, looking away from Kurt a little as he spoke, "I just thought… it's something all warlocks long to learn… and… flying is fun."

A quick smile flickered on Kurt's lips. "I did enjoy riding with Blaine that first time…" he said.

He studied Arthur. He was reminded that Arthur was essentially Blaine: Gorgeous, charismatic, and, all-in-all, a good person. He was only different from Blaine in his personality, which was… as princely as Blaine's, but qualities not often shown in princes… Disney princes, at least. (BBC had their own takes on princes, that was for sure.)

Kurt heard Mr. Tails swearing as he clambered back up the spiral steps to the room and panicked. "All right I'll go," he said quickly, extending his hand. Arthur grabbed it, and gently guided Kurt behind him on the broomstick.

"We'll get you out of here first," he said, closing the window and ducking down just as Mr. Tails stepped in the room. They flew off, around the school to the soccer fields.

They touched down next to a goalpost at the end of the fields closest to the campus, "We do as much flying practice here as we do normal sports…" he quipped, dismounting. Kurt followed suit.

"Am I to use your broomstick?" Kurt asked, reaching for it.

Arthur blinked, "I believe you bought your own?" he asked. "It was in your supplies list under 'Optional'?"

Kurt nodded, "Right… let me go get it…" he said, and moved away from Arthur to sprint to the other side of campus to get it.

Arthur stopped him with a hand to his shoulder, "Call it…" he whispered.

Kurt turned to him, an incredulous look on his face, "What do you mean?"

"I know you didn't bring your wand, but… call it," Arthur said. He set his own broom down and put his hand out, closing his silver-brown eyes and breathing in slowly. The broomstick wobbled and then shot up into Arthur's hand. He opened his eyes and grinned at Kurt, who was clearly impressed.

"My window," Kurt said. "It's shut."

"Then open your window from here," Arthur said, nodding his head. "Close your eyes, and concentrate. It's like an out of body experience… but it's effective."

Kurt nodded and closed his eyes, putting his hand out. He concentrated for what seemed like ages until he found himself visualizing his room. He felt the clicking open of his window like he was actually doing it himself. Gasping out of it, he smiled, "I felt myself do it… I hope Pav doesn't freak out about it…"

Arthur chuckled as Kurt shook his head and closed his eyes again, putting his hand out and again concentrating. Arthur couldn't help but smile at the other boy's look of concentration: he was biting his lower lip and wiggling his fingers every once in a while. And in a few moments, a broomstick made its way through the air and into his hands. He opened his eyes and smiled broadly, "Oh my Gaga… wow…"

Arthur smiled, "Now we can start the lessons… Ready?"

"I think so," Kurt replied, tightening his grip on the broom handle as he glanced at Arthur.

Arthur nodded, smiling only a little bit. He mounted his broom, and nodded at Kurt follow his lead, which he did.

"This is only a little bit awkward," Kurt quipped, laughing nervously.

"Shh…" Arthur replied, hoping it was would ease the other's nerves. "Now, just visualize that your magic is just… you. That your magic is coursing through you…"

Kurt closed his eyes, hoping he didn't look stupid. And Arthur watched with a growing grin as Kurt levitated off the ground slowly. Kurt opened his eyes when he felt his feet off the ground and gasped, his smile actually making him rise higher. "Is this a warlock's power?" he asked, looking down at Arthur, who's grin matched the other's.

Arthur kicked off and joined Kurt, his broomstick now positioned so that Arthur was alongside Kurt, but he was still facing him full-frontally. "This is the best part of a warlock's power. Bet your friends back at McKinley can't do this," he said, pulling forward and shooting up into the sky, only to do a loop-da-loop in midair and come back, steadying himself next to Kurt, who was still hovering a few feet above the ground.

"Show-off," Kurt replied, grinning almost flirtatiously.

Arthur laughed and shrugged, "Come on, don't just sit there. It's a bit useless to just hover on the broomstick," he said. "Let's get your sky legs, Kurt…"

Kurt chuckled and lifted the handle of the broomstick, watching as he pushed himself into the night behind Arthur. They got up to a brilliant height, looking down at the sprawling campus of Dalton before Arthur kicked Kurt's dangling foot lightly. The other looked at him, and Arthur gestured with his head toward the forest.

They flew around the forest areas, looking down at the night fauna as they hunted and played. Arthur then guided them back to the soccer fields and touched down. Kurt looked nervous, judging by the way he was biting his lower lip a little bit.

"Don't be nervous. Just come down and touch the ground. The magic will guide you…" Arthur said, smiling normally (for once).

Kurt faltered as he leaned forward to touch down… and as he did so, the broomstick suddenly bucked as it slid forward along with Kurt's weight. Kurt was startled, and his grip slipped, causing him to fall off the handle. Arthur dropped his broomstickon the grass and ran to Kurt, catching him just in time. Kurt's broomstick, without a rider (and thus no magic to keep it in the air) flew forward and crashed into the goalpost, surviving the crash, thankfully.

But the broomstick was temporarily forgotten when Kurt noticed what had happened: When Arthur had caught the falling boy, Kurt's gravitational weight had pulled both of them down. Kurt was now sprawled on Arthur, his face in a tuft of grass. Arthur was on his back, sprawled out like he was about to make a snow angel. Kurt moved so that he was at least trying to get off the other boy, but his wand got caught under Arthur's belt and Kurt then tried to get the wand unstuck from Arthur's belt.

Then he noticed how close Arthur and his faces were to each other. He blushed and continued to jostle the wand out from under the belt. Arthur winced, "Careful. I'll need those later to reproduce…"

"You? Aren't you gay like Blaine? Or are you the straight one?" Kurt asked.

"No… Blaine and I aren't like the twins. Together we don't create one bisexual person…" Arthur replied, smiling again. He undid his belt quickly, and Kurt pulled his wand from it while Arthur re-buckled everything, "You never know. I might have to contribute my sperm to a surrogate mother…"

Kurt thought about it as he finally got up and held his hand out to Arthur. Arthur pulled himself up and almost crashed into Kurt again. He held his hands to his head suddenly, "Got up too quickly. Got to mind my brain a little or Blaine will die…" he said, "And then I'll be dead as well, I guess."

Kurt smiled, "At least you take care of each other…" he mused.

Arthur scoffed, a small, sarcastic smile caressing his lips, "Blaine just wants me gone. He wants us to be one again so he doesn't have to deal with me…"

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest, looking past Arthur as he noticed his poor broomstick lying alone near the goalpost. He put up his hand and it moved to him quickly. He turned back to Arthur, "You've learned to live with each other… though. Are you sure you want to end this cycle of the curse?" he asked.

"I was hoping to, yeah," Arthur replied, looking at Kurt with an adorable surprised look.

Kurt blushed a little and turned away for about a minute before turning back to him and kissing his cheek. "You're on your way to," he said, and was soon kicking off on his broomstick toward the dorms.

* * *

**Coming Up Next:** A freak snowstorm cancels Kurt's plans to go home, and Arthur's plans to get out. So the twins and Pavel decide to cheer everyone up with a small sleepover. Bring on the singing, dancing, loafing, and general having of fun (and let's not forget the fluff)!


	8. Snow

_**I really don't own any references in here. See if you can find the random **_**Lord of the Rings_ and _Torchwood_ reference. The others should be obvious._**

**_Please review. It makes me so productive when you do...

* * *

_**

**8** – Snow

"_I'm looking forward to getting out tonight…_" Arthur mused as Blaine gently set the watch down. It had been a stressful week. Regionals was rearing its ugly head, so Blaine and the Warblers were practicing hard and doing what they could with what they had so far.

Blaine and Kurt had just gotten back from Blaine's (and Kurt's, he guessed) coffee run. Since meeting and getting to know Arthur, Kurt and Blaine had been getting closer again, almost to the point of being two giggling girls again. Rachel and Mercedes had helped, even though Kurt had to cover up the fact that Blaine had a magical case of MPD.

It had been clear skies outside the last time Blaine looked out the window. Just for fun, Blaine looked out his window again, slowly moving the curtains back. He sighed. "Freak snowstorm," he said, watching the sudden snow flurries dart past his window.

"_What?"_ Arthur asked, sounding more British than anything. _"You can't be serious?"_

"Serious as a car crash, Arty," Blaine sneered, picking up the watch and opening it. Arthur blinked against the light, but as Blaine turned the clock face toward the window, he groaned.

"_Bugger."_

Blaine felt sorry for the guy. Ever since rescuing Kurt from detention last week he had been looking forward to scouting around the campus (and beyond) for places to take the other warlock. Blaine closed the lid and picked up his phone.

"Freak snowstorm," he said when the other end picked up.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Oliver said.

There was a beeping, and two more lines came on. "Pavel and Kurt, you're on speaker phone," came Pavel's shrill voice.

"And don't forget about Jeremy, using his cell phone whilst he whallopeth's his brother's arse at chess."

Blaine chuckled, "All roads are probably down. The snow has already gotten to about two inches. The school's bound to be closed for the weekend."

"That sucks," Oliver replied, "For people who can actually go home…"

"I had plans to," Kurt's voice said. Blaine's heart plummeted at the disappointment he heard in it.

"Well… home's not an option anymore," Jeremy said. "I say you get into your pajamas, come on over to Oliver and my room, and join us in a small, exclusive party."

"Singing, dancing, arse-kicking, and wreaking general havoc," Oliver put in. "I like the idea of it."

Blaine chuckled, "Arthur does need to be social… might be good for him to join you guys instead of moping."

"_I do not mope!"_ Arthur shouted defiantly from within the watch.

"Hush, you prat," Blaine said, flicking the metal and making it ring. Arthur groaned, and Blaine could feel him covering his ears.

They made a plan to meet in the twins' room in an hour, and Blaine looked into his wardrobe. "Don't run out on me."

"_I won't. I'm not a coward."_ Arthur replied defiantly.

Blaine chuckled as he took out his pajamas: a pair of flannel pants with witch hats and wands on them (his mother wasn't a witch, but she certainly had a sense of humour about the whole arrangement) and a pink t-shirt with the words 'Accio coffee' in dark letters. Harry Potter had a whole new meaning in Blaine's head, that was for sure.

"_You are not making me wear those!"_ Arthur shouted as Blaine opened the lid of the fob watch for Arthur to look at the pajamas.

Blaine chuckled, "That's right. I never made you wear pajamas before… I'm pretty sure the others will be wearing worse…" he said, trying to soothe his other half.

It sounded as though Arthur would have none of it. He huffed audibly from within the watch, his face screwing up in disgust. Blaine laughed, "Arthur! Grow a sense of humour all ready!" he cried.

"_One, stop laughing at me,"_ Arthur growled, _"And two, you owe me after tonight…"_

Blaine sighed and slipped the clothes on, "I won't owe you anything. You need this more than me. You better tolerate it."

* * *

"Sucks that you don't get to go home," Pavel said as he and Kurt helped each other pack. Kurt was moisturizing, as he probably wouldn't get a chance to later.

Kurt shrugged, "Dad seemed pretty bummed, but he knows its far safer for me not to be on the roads tonight…" he replied, "Besides, I saw them last weekend, and the drama down in Lima is getting a little too intense right now…" he replied.

Pavel sighed and looked into his duffel bag, "I really don't want to bring Aleksey…" he said, biting his bottom lip.

Kurt grinned. Aleksey was a gorgeous stuffed rabbit Pavel had had since he was a little boy. Pavel was a bit childish, but he sincerely couldn't sleep without the thing, and it showed.

"You'll never get to sleep without your dear Alyosha," Kurt replied, zipping up his own duffel and padding over to Pavel.

Kurt was wearing a pair of soft blue pajama bottoms and a shirt featuring the _Spring Awakening_ slogan "Totally Fucked." Pavel was wearing a pair of yellow flannel pants with sheep and 'Z's all over them, with a grey t-shirt that had some odd words in Russian that translated literally into "Chivalry is Dead."

"Fine… but, mind you, the twins don't know about him…" Pavel replied, stuffing the floppy rabbit into the duffel and zipping it up (not without getting his shirt caught in the zipper).

"I'm sure they'll find it incredibly endearing…" Kurt replied. He knew Jeremy would find it absolutely adorable. Anything Pavel did was adorable and incredibly sexy at the same time to the pervier twin: Kurt had a feeling about it.

"Ready to go?" Kurt finally asked, picking up his duffel bag and making his way to the door. Pavel nodded, and Kurt opened the door, helping Pavel carry his things when he dropped the duffel on his foot, a squeak tipping Kurt off that he should handle the luggage.

* * *

They were all situated in the twins' room, gawking at the fact that the twins kept their own sound system and TV system. They could even sing karaoke by hooking the cable of Oliver's laptop to the TV and feeding it the words. There were also many pillows on the floor, and blankets and musical DVDs. Kurt would have to marry both twins; screw Pavel and Andi.

"All right…" Jeremy mused. He was sitting cross-legged on the floor, and they were simply asking questions and taking turns both answering and asking the questions: "If you were a musical, which one would you be? I'd say I was… _My Fair Lady_. How many times has Blaine failed to teach me _proper_ English?" Jeremy asked, going into full Cockney at that point. Kurt, Arthur, and Pavel laughed.

"I'd say that Andi and I were at least Cho Chang and Cedric Diggory pre-"To Dance Again" in _A Very Potter Musical_," Oliver replied. "Because they were pretty much a pretty happy couple until the end there," he added, when he saw he was getting weird stares all around.

Pavel shrugged, "Maybe I'm Ernst from _Spring Awakening_. Confused about my sexuality, but easily swayed by a certain slick-voiced choir boy," he said, grinning at Kurt before his eyes flicked nervously at Jeremy. Oliver and Kurt couldn't help but exchange looks.

"And the only actually happy couple in that entire musical," Arthur pointed out.

"Amen, brother," Oliver agreed, fist-bumping him.

"Hmm… I might be _Sound Of Music_," Kurt said. "I always feel like I'm a nun taking care of children here at Dalton," he said, sneering at the twins.

"You sound like our mother," Oliver quipped. Kurt punched him on the arm and he flinched, laughing good-naturedly and shrugging.

All eyes stared at Arthur. He shrugged, "No one mourns the _Wicked_. I'm Elphaba, and Blaine is Glinda."

"Who's your Fiyero?" Kurt asked.

"Obvious," Jeremy muttered, finding interest in one of the titles in his DVD collection.

Kurt blushed when he saw the looks on everyone's faces and looked off to the side, "Er, nevermind. Forget I asked."

"Uhm…" Pavel said, "Which song would you guys sing to someone? Like, anyone you would sing to…" he asked, looking at Kurt.

"Sometimes I just want to sing 'Shut Your Mouth' to Rachel. I love the girl… but she really needs to calm down sometimes…" Kurt replied, shrugging and flipping the hair that wasn't really there.

Arthur thought about it for a minute, "I'd sing to Blaine. You know that old kid's cartoon, _Arthur_?"

The twins snickered, "Did you watch it 'cause it had your name in it?" Jeremy asked.

"One, Blaine was awake because it was a _morning_ show, and two, let me finish," Arthur replied. "The opening song is called 'Believe in Yourself.' The lyrics 'If we could learn to work and play/And get along with each other,' is prominent for me and Blaine. Sometimes I wish he would stop hating me."

Kurt crooked his head to the side, making a small, "Aw…" sound, to which Arthur blushed. "Twins, Pav… go…" he mumbled.

"We would sing 'One Jump Ahead,' from _Aladdin_," Jeremy said, putting his hand up.

Oliver gave him a lingering high five, "Duh," he said, giving the rest of them a look, "For Mr. Tails, of course."

Pavel laughed, "I think I'd sing 'I'll Be There For You,' to Kurt," he said, shyly looking over at the aforementioned countertenor.

"I'd love to hear that," Jeremy suddenly piped up. He moved to his knees and crawled over to the computer, searching through his music for the song. When he found it, he clicked on it. "Need the lyrics?" he asked.

Pavel raised his eyebrows as he began singing:

"_So no one told you life was gonna be this way  
Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A."_

"Never mind," Jeremy said, as Kurt began singing, stopping Pavel before he could belt out the next verse:

"_It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
And it hasn't been your day, your week, your month,  
or even your year  
but…"_

They began singing together, both jumping up and near-tackling each other to the ground. They paused before they full-out glomped each other:

"_I'll be there for you  
When the rain starts to pour  
I'll be there for you  
Like I've been there before  
I'll be there for you  
'Cuz you're there for me too..."_

Pavel began singing again, and Kurt acted out each line of the verse quite… erm… dramatically, causing their audience to burst out laughing:

"_You're still in bed at ten  
And work began at eight  
You've burned your breakfast  
So far... things are goin' great!"_

Kurt was next, with Pavel being brought to his knees:

"_Your mother warned you there'd be days like these  
Oh but she didn't tell you when the world has brought  
You down to your knees that..."_

Kurt helped Pavel up as they both sang to each other:

"_I'll be there for you  
When the rain starts to pour  
I'll be there for you  
Like I've been there before  
I'll be there for you  
'Cuz you're there for me too..."_

Pavel took over the lyrics, grabbing Kurt's hands and pulling him toward him, but not hugging him, making Jeremy and Oliver want to push them into a hug:

"_No one could ever know me  
No one could ever see me  
Seems you're the only one who knows  
What it's like to be me…"_

Kurt shushed him with an index finger, making Arthur slap his hands over his mouth at how flirty the two were being in such a 'friendship'-y song:

_"Someone to face the day with  
Make it through all the rest with  
Someone I'll always laugh with  
Even at my worst I'm best with you, yeah!"_

Then they both sang together for the rest of the song, dancing lightly with each other, but still keeping each other at arm's length. They grinned maniacally at their audience, then at each other as they sang:

"_It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
And it hasn't been your day, your week, your month,  
or even your year..._

_I'll be there for you  
When the rain starts to pour  
I'll be there for you  
Like I've been there before  
I'll be there for you  
'Cuz you're there for me too..._

_I'll be there for you  
I'll be there for you  
I'll be there for you  
'Cuz you're there for me too..."_

The song ended and they finally—_finally_—hugged it out, making the rest coo over them as they sat back down. Arthur was finally grinning all out, instead of his coy little smile that looked more depressing than anything else.

As the five settled back down and into their game, Kurt kept making glances at the boy. Blaine had mentioned Arthur wasn't that sociable, preferring to go out alone at night. Not that anyone was awake, so of course they wouldn't spend time with him…

Maybe that was the other reason Arthur and Blaine hadn't lifted the spell… or were having difficulties, at least.

"There are always personas. But you must get around them and come to love the whole person. Not just one side of them," Arthur said, glancing at the twins. It sounded like they had gotten away from the game a bit and Arthur were engaging the twins in conversation while Pavel and Kurt looked on. "You two out of all of us know what that's like."

"Yeah… together we are our 'twins' personas," Jeremy made a furtive glance at Pavel here, "But apart, we are completely different. Oliver here is more of Prince Charming to Andi…" he said, shoving his brother.

"And Jeremy's more like Casanova meets Harry Potter," Oliver replied, "'You don't have to say 'Accio' to make me come,'" he said, trying his best with bedroom eyes and waggly eyebrows. Jeremy promptly elbowed him, looking over at Pavel.

"Ask Pavel. Am I like that?" Jeremy asked.

Pavel flushed and flailed a bit. Kurt wrapped his arms around the boy, flattening his twitching arms to his side, "Calm down, Pavel. I feel sorry for your significant other when you two get in the bedroom…" Kurt growled, causing Pavel to flush deeper and avoid Jeremy's eyes.

"He's… he's a p-p-perfect g-g-gentlemen," Pavel managed to get out after a long, drawn-out and awkward silence.

"So… Uhm… What do you think the perfect song for wooing a potential lover is?" Kurt suddenly asked, throwing a glance at Arthur and then mouthing 'Help me.'

Arthur looked around the room, and then threw a look at the twins for some help. The twins grinned like twin Cheshire Cats and Jeremy searched his iTunes again. When he found what he was looking for, he flashed a grin at Arthur, "You know this song. I know you and Blaine sing this in the shower when you think no one's in there with you. Wes and David are almost as tricksy as us, precioussss," he said, glancing over at his brother. He clicked his mouse pad and the song came through the speakers.

Arthur's eyes widened, but his mouth seemed to open automatically as he started to sing:

"_So I got my boots on, got the right 'mount of leather  
And I'm doing me up with a black color liner…"_

Jeremy filled in, standing and pulling Arthur to his feet. Kurt wasn't surprised when he found that Blaine and Arthur had the same voice. Jeremy sang the next bit, though:

_"And I'm workin' my strut but I know it don't matter  
All we need in this world is some love…"_

Jeremy couldn't deny it as he flicked his eyes to Pavel, who was calming down and wriggling out of Kurt's grip to see and hear better. Oliver took the next bit, standing up to join his brother and Arthur:

_"There's a thin line 'tween the dark side and the light side baby tonight  
It's a struggle gotta rumble trying to find it…"_

And then they all sang, harmonizing much better than Adam Lambert did in the song:

"_But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete  
If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy  
Yeah, if I had you  
You-y-y-y-y-you  
You-y-y-y-y-you  
You-y-y-y-y-you  
If I had you…"_

Pavel and Kurt couldn't help but blush as Arthur and Jeremy got into the lyrics and came over to them, Arthur trailing his fingers under Kurt's chin, while Jeremy mirrored Arthur on Pavel. Oliver hoped neither of them would hurt themselves after this…

Arthur came back to Oliver, with Jeremy following. He sang the first bit:

"_From New York to LA getting high rock n' rollin  
Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning…"_

Then Jeremy, grinning at his brother just a bit before singing completely to Pavel, it seemed:

_"Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maseratis  
What they need in this world is some love…"_

And finally Oliver, singing to no one, but with a grin on his face that showed that couples were making progress and he was part of it:

_"There's a thin line 'tween a wild time and a flat line baby tonight  
It's a struggle, gotta rumble tryin' to find it…"_

And of course, they all came together for the next bit, Jeremy and Arthur having the audacity to pull Pavel and Kurt (respectively) up to slow dance with them (even though the music wasn't the slow dancing type…):

"_But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete  
If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy  
Yeah, if I had you  
You-y-y-y-y-you  
You-y-y-y-y-you  
You-y-y-y-y-youIf I had…"_

Arthur, taking up Kurt's hands and putting them up to his chest, sang to the diva in his next lines:

"_The flashing of the lights  
It might feel so good…"_

Jeremy only added his voice to Arthur's, not taking them in a solo as he sang to Pavel, nearly mirroring Arthur, if it hadn't been for the tiny kiss he placed on Pavel's thumb:

_"But I've got you stuck on my mind, yeah!  
The fashion and the stage…"_

Oliver added himself as a third voice, walking slowly around the couples, smiling like this had all been _his_ plan…

_"It might get me high  
But it don't mean a thing tonight…"_

And they all sang together, the music slowing, and the slight slow-dancing between Arthur and Kurt and then Pavel and Jeremy actually making a bit of sense:

"_That would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah, if I had you, the money fame and fortune never could compete  
If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy  
Yeah, if I had you  
You-y-y-y-y-you  
You-y-y-y-y-you  
You-y-y-y-y-you  
If I had you…_

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah, if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete (never could compete with you)  
If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy (it'd be ecstasy with you)  
Yeah, if I had you  
You-y-y-y-y-you  
You-y-y-y-y-you  
You-y-y-y-y-you  
If I had you, you, you…"_

As the song got quicker and quicker, and then ended, Arthur and Jeremy were panting, but Oliver seemed quite calm, still smirking. Pavel and Kurt were still in Jeremy's and Arthur's grips, and they paused there, caught up in the moment before Pavel yelped, pulled his hands back, and ran in his spot, putting the stuffed rabbit in front of his face to hide his blush.

Kurt simply looked away from Arthur before taking his hands back and joining his friend, poking the rabbit in the stomach before clapping his hands politely, "Bravo, gentlemen. I think we could audition that for the Warblers. Andi might literally swoon and you might be in for a treat at night, Olly," Kurt said, winking at the less-pervy twin.

"Who says I haven't given my dragon lady a private performance of that song?" Oliver asked, waggling his eyebrows as he flopped onto a spare pillow. Jeremy and Arthur soon joined him, "But the question is, are you two impressed? Were we sexy enough for you tonight?"

Pavel still had the stuffed rabbit in front of his mouth, and it looked like he was shaking.

Kurt looked at him as he put up a finger, "Hold on to that question. Pavel, honey. Would you rather have a repeat of that performance, along with the help you provided, or would you rather play gay chicken with Colin again?"

"He cheats! He always cheats! Ever since we took away the rule that kissing each other was considered losing, he always kisses me and takes advantage of it!" Pavel said, the bunny dropping to the floor, "I'd rather have repeat of that performance… it's not Colin kissing me…" Pavel said, his eyes gravitating to Jeremy, who blushed and looked away.

Kurt grinned at Arthur smugly. "I guess you were sexy enough… but that's coming from a gay guy. Think we can put it up to the test? How about performing it for our sister school?"

"Wicked," the twins replied, grinning again like the Cheshire Cats, "They may all be witches, but they're still all girls," Oliver added. "I wonder if I'll get the bulk of the phone numbers again…"

"No fair, those were both of us," Jeremy replied.

Kurt tuned out the twins' arguing and crawled over to Arthur. "Keep it up and you're going to have _over_grown on me…" Kurt said, grinning.

Arthur blushed and turned away, the grin on his face contagious. "Did you think Blaine and I were total opposites or something?"

"I had no doubt you had the same gorgeous singing voice. I just didn't know you had it in you to sing with the twins when I usually have you wooing me all on your own…"

Arthur shrugged and looked from Pavel (who had taken out a book) to Jeremy (who was still arguing with his brother). "Jeremy and Pavel need more of push as well…"

Kurt climbed into Arthur lap and got comfortable, hunkering down to go to sleep, "Well, whatever the reason is, I'm glad you're being sociable. It wouldn't have been much fun if you weren't here right now."

Arthur was blushing, "I wouldn't have come if it weren't for you…" Arthur confessed, putting his chin on Kurt head.

Kurt glanced at him, "I can't be the only thing making you come out of your shell… er… fob watch."

"Cheeky," Arthur muttered, chuckling. Usually, Kurt would have freaked to have even Arthur's breath (or Blaine's, for that matter) on his hair. But tonight… he really didn't care. He snuggled closer into Arthur before Arthur continued: "Blaine would have wanted to come anyway. I'm the next best thing…"

Kurt shook his head and moved so that he was facing Arthur (but still cuddling him), "You're both the same. The same person, the same feelings, the same… the same amount of intelligence, kindness and… and you're both the same amount of attractiveness…" he said, blushing slightly.

Arthur blushed in return, turning away from Kurt again. He looked at the twins, who had calmed down and were now playing a game of chess, giving knowing looks to Kurt and Blaine every once in a while.

"Don't forget that this is a temporary separation, and that you two will be one person… well… one day," Kurt said, blushing. He knew he might have a hand in that 'one day.'

Arthur smiled, "If only Blaine were awake to hear you say all that. Maybe he'd stop resenting me so much."

Kurt smiled, "Maybe I ought to tell him off for his behavior with you…"

"I'll miss out banter, though," Arthur said. "I was starting to remind myself of my namesake from that BBC show. Blaine could possibly pull off that dark-haired manservant of his…"

"_Merlin_?" Jeremy suddenly asked, obviously eavesdropping.

"Never saw it," Kurt said.

The twins froze. "Olly…"

"You read my mind, 'Remy," Oliver said, and crawled like the wind over to the DVD collection, taking the box set of the first season of _Merlin_ off the shelf. "Pavel, _Merlin_!"

Pavel looked up from his book, "'Lyosha and I are there!" he said happily, placing the bookmark into where he left off and crawling over to the group mingling in front of the television.

"If you can't find the similarities between Merlin and Arthur in this show and Blaine and me… I might just cry," Arthur whispered, still holding Kurt as the latter moved so he had a good view of the television screen but was still comfortably tangled in Arthur's arms.

"I'll keep that in mind… though real men are allowed to cry, you know."

"Not the future king of Camelot," Arthur replied, snickering slightly to himself.

Kurt simply shook his head as the first episode was selected and the lights went out.

* * *

A/N: Songs Used: "I'll Be There For You" by The Rembrandts  
"If I Had You" by Adam Lambert

* * *

**Coming Up Next: **The drama hits a climax, its seems: Pavel forgets, Kurt loves, Jeremy lies, Oliver cares, and Arthur and Blaine wait. Love, confusion, and just a little bit of Tarot leave Kurt depressed and Pavel feeling like a bad friend. As for the others? Well... they're time will come.


	9. Mess

_**Summary of this chapter? Pretty much my boy done got kissed. I'm not telling which of my boys, though. You're just going to have to read. A review. And not sue me for an references, 'cause they're sooooo not mine. Ever.

* * *

**_

**9** – Mess

It was about three in the morning when everyone settled in. But Jeremy was still staring at the ceiling of his room, thinking to himself. And, of course, nothing got passed his brother. "What up, 'Remy?" he asked quietly.

"He flirts with the other guys, he plays those stupid games with them, but he always runs from me," Jeremy replied.

Oliver looked over at Pavel, because he knew his little brother was talking about the childlike boy. "He likes you. He plays those games because he knows he's got nothing to lose. With you…" he looked back at his brother, "It's different."

Oliver knew Jeremy. He was fun-loving and mischievous when the two were in public, but in private, Jeremy was always worrying. Oliver had always been the big brother.

Jeremy shook his head, "Tease," he muttered, and rolled over.

* * *

Kurt woke to a certain shuffling from behind him. He wondered if Arthur was still awake, since he usually slept during the day, and was out at night. Opening his pretty eyes, moving so that he was sitting up. He looked over at the form next to him, and saw that Blaine was there instead of Arthur: his eyes were solid brown.

"Guess Arthur got sick of reading," Blaine whispered, minding Oliver and Jeremy, who were sleeping like logs and wouldn't get up for a while, and Pavel, who was murmuring something in his sleep, but still out cold. "Didn't mean to wake you. Guess you're a light sleeper?"

"That or I'm right here," Kurt said, motioning Blaine's arms around his waist.

They both blushed slightly, but Blaine didn't take his arms from around the other's waist.

"Will Arthur just go to sleep?" Kurt asked, pointing to the fob watch.

"No. He'll listen to the incessant ticking of the watch or to us, whichever's loudest," Blaine replied, running his thumb over the watch.

"You should be nicer to him," Kurt suddenly said. "I mean… we watched the entirety of _Merlin_ last night, so it might be _that_ dynamic that you want, and I know Arthur loves to banter with you… I just think… since you live so close to each other, that you should be civil to him… since he kind of is to you…"

Blaine looked away from him for a moment before he shook his head, "I respect him. I've got to, he's my other half. It's just… it's still kind of freaky to open up this watch and here my own voice talking to me, but… but it's a completely different person from me. I literally black out and go into a watch when he takes over. But I do. I like him enough. He was there for me when I had to transfer here. So yeah…"

"_Love you too man," _said Arthur. Blaine looked down and saw that Kurt had opened the watch.

"You didn't hear that," Blaine replied quickly, glaring.

"_No, I definitely heard that,"_ Arthur replied, grinning cheekily. _"He likes me, Kurtie, he really likes me…"_

"Oh god… I'm never going to hear the end of this, am I," Blaine asked, a rhetorical question.

"Sorry…" Kurt replied, getting sheepish.

"_No need to apologize, Kurt,"_ Arthur replied, smiling at him. _"I always knew he secretly respected me."_

"Aw… coming from the man who wants to sing 'Believe In Yourself' to me for the whole 'get along with each other' thing," Blaine replied, pointing to the watch. To anyone watching, Blaine might have looked a bit crazy, arguing with a watch…

"_You heard that?"_ Arthur asked.

"I heard that. I was up until the end of the first episode of _Merlin_, just about," Blaine replied, "By the way, we're auditioning that version of 'If I Had You."

Kurt sighed, "I see what you meant by you two being Arthur and Merlin, Arthur," he said, grinning at the watch.

Arthur grinned back from within. _"Except now we're making progress…"_

"Merlin and Arthur made progress! Back in Season One! We're like, in Season six or something…" Blaine replied.

"_I say a season in our life is about two years, so we're in season 8, at least,"_ Arthur replied.

"Well, there you go," Blaine replied. He glanced at Kurt, who was smiling and trying not to laugh at them. "Are we boring you?"

"Don't mind me. I'm actually getting more entertainment out of this then I ever did back in New Directions…" Kurt replied. "And I think you can start your life season over again from the beginning, if you wish. Unless your happy with getting to the eighth season."

"_He's mocking us. Quick, defend your honor. And if I catch you using magic I will force feed you that rat stew…"_ Arthur said, the grin audible in his voice.

Kurt put his hands up in a defensive mode, "I'll do anything to get you two to stop being mean and glarey to each other… so go ahead, make me the bad guy!"

Blaine put his hands on Kurt's and the gravity of both his and Kurt's made the other's hands come down back into his lap. Blaine didn't remove his hands, though. "Glarey?"

"It's legit," Kurt replied, putting his nose up slightly.

"_Whatever man. Blaine. I love you. Now can we hug and kiss now?"_ Arthur asked.

Blaine's eyes widened, but he gave the watch a cheeky grin, "Are you sure you didn't say _drug _and_ kill_?"

"_Haha. Darren Criss of Starkid Potter called: He wants their joke back."_

Kurt laughed out loud, shaking his head at the two, "I think you two are at least friends now… Just don't get those sad eyes if Arthur kills a unicorn," Kurt replied, putting his hand over his mouth.

"_Blaine is the young, virginal maiden compared to me…"_ Arthur replied haughtily.

"That's enough from you," Blaine replied, closing the lid of the watch with a sharp 'click.' Arthur hissed violently from within, but kept his mouth shut.

Blaine was smiling, and Kurt's eyebrows popped up. "You enjoyed that."

"Shut up. He'll hear me," Blaine replied.

* * *

"You're such a tease," Jeremy said as Pavel picked up his bag. He and Kurt were getting packed to go back to their room so they could shower properly. Then Pavel was going to make the entire dormitory pancakes… and the twins were going to advertise.

"Uhm… all right?" Pavel asked, flushing lightly.

Kurt's eyebrow shot up, and he looked to Oliver, who shrugged and flipped the page in a magazine he was reading. Blaine had all ready taken off to his room, Kurt and him having given each other lingering touches before Blaine snapped to attention and left. He said he'd probably see them at the brunch party later.

"Probably off to continue his bromance with Arthur," Kurt replied, chuckling as he neatly folded his blanket and tucked it away. "I hope Arthur gets some sleep today…"

"Falling for him, huh?" Oliver asked.

Kurt blushed, "I'm not—I mean… I don't know."

"'S all right," Oliver replied, poking his side a little. "Take your time in figuring things out."

The two left, Jeremy making yet another odd quip about Pavel's made up sexual appetite. Pavel's eyebrow's furrowed as he looked over his shoulder at the cat-eyed twin, but shook his head and walked straight into the door of Kurt and Pavel's shared room.

* * *

"—And they're in a teasing voice!" Pavel said, as he flipped a pancake. In order for Pavel to have a safe experience, Kurt had insisted he wear a long-sleeved shirt, oven mitts (at all times) and an apron. Pavel obliged, having been burned many times the last time the twins had made him cook.

The other boys were all ready wolfing down Pavel's signature pancakes. It was the first American food he had ever made, but they were still delicious. He muttered something in Russian to the sugar canister and it poured in the right amount of sugar into the pancakes as they were baking.

Pavel had been the one to tell Kurt that if his spells didn't work in English, that he could try another language. Since Russian was his first language (the accent told him so), Pavel said most of his spells in Russian, with their Spells teacher flipping through the Russian to English dictionary during Oral Exams.

Kurt had decided, after bombing several pop Oral Quizzes in Spells class, to try his incantations in French. His spells worked wonderfully after that. French was like second nature to him, so that must've been the link. (Just like the twins speaking gibberish when they did their most mischievous spells.)

"Kurt, are you even listening to me?" Pavel asked as he put the finished pancake on the plate just to have it snatched up by another hungry boy. He adjusted the cute apron Jeremy had provided him (It made him look a bit like a boy version of Alice from _Alice in Wonderland_—he was even wearing a baby blue sweater and khaki pants) and got to work on another pancake.

"Kind of?" Kurt asked, lifting his head from his elbow, which lay on the counter next to the pancake batter bowl.

"Oh good… I can really get some advice from 'Kind of,'" Pavel replied, rolling his beautiful sky blue eyes upwards.

"You said something about the names Jeremy has been calling you—"

Cue the pervier twin coming up behind Pavel, putting his hands on the smaller boy's shoulders, giving them a squeeze and whispering—quite loudly, actually, "Pass me the extra thing of sugar, you little flirt."

Kurt raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow as Pavel reached up to the cupboard above him, opened it, and handed Jeremy the extra sugar shaker. Jeremy patted Pavel lightly on the upper arm and was away once more, taking his spot in between Colin and Oliver.

"—Right… I see why that would bother you. I pretty sure that _just_ started this morning…" Kurt replied.

Pavel groaned, "You going to eat?" he asked, pointing to Kurt's empty, clean plate. Kurt sighed and snagged the pancake Pavel had finished before another boy took it. He started eating it without syrup, and he stuck his tongue out at his roommate, food still in his mouth. Pavel laughed, "You're so grown up, Kurtie," he said, and put the last of the pancakes on his own plate, moving himself to a table where Blaine, the twins, Colin and Victor sat. Kurt followed him, still eating the pancake with his hands.

Once everyone had had their fill and the kitchenette area was all clean (Pavel made the twins clean it), Colin decided it was time for Spin the Bottle. Since it was an all boy's school, most boys who were uncomfortable sat out. Oliver, and five other straight boys were the only straights playing, as it were.

"Today we welcome a new straight boy, Jackson, to the ranks of the open-minded," Oliver said, placing the syrup bottle in the middle of the table, "Kurt? Do the honors of spinning first?"

"Such a gentlemen," Kurt replied.

Kurt wasn't sure why he played gay chicken and Spin the Bottle with the boys. Pavel had told him they were just games. Games that made this residence hall one of the most intimate (not in anyway but friendship, mind you) on campus. So Kurt actually now had experience with kissing boys, and he knew Blaine and Pavel did as well. The boys all made an effort to play the games anytime there was a big gathering like this one. It made them less squeamish with each other, especially the boys in the drama club, who were always putting on romantic plays a la Shakespeare, late 1500s (guys playing girls and kissing other guys and all that).

Kurt watched as the bottle spun around and around. Sometimes Colin called rules, like you could only kiss on the mouth for two or three rounds. Most of the time, Colin allowed for cheek kissing, unless Pavel was spinning the bottle. Colin liked messing with Pavel, despite the no bullying rule at Dalton. It wasn't bullying if Pavel clearly enjoyed the attention he received. _Is _that_ why Jeremy is suddenly calling Pasha those names?_ Kurt asked as the bottle slowed, passing Blaine, then Colin… and then landing neatly on Pavel.

He had only ever kissed Pavel on the cheek, since it was Pavel, after all. But Colin was obviously awake, and he shouted, "House rules! Mouth kissing only! No other kissing allowed, unless Victor appeals a neck kissing rule later," he purred, looking over at his part-time shag (they totally were).

Pavel blanched. Kissing your best friend was a bit… weird. And Pavel liked Jeremy, and Kurt liked Blaine (and probably Arthur. Probably). Pavel shrugged and clambered into Kurt's lap to get closer to him. "It's only a game, Kurt," he said, touching noses with the other carefully before pressing his lips on Kurt's, feeling the other boy press back slightly. Both boys felt the others' eyes on them, and as they parted, Pavel moving back to his spot to spin the bottle.

Jeremy, rolling his eyes from his end of the circle, muttered, "Bloody harlot."

Pavel paused, looking up at Jeremy. He pulled his hand away from the bottle, biting his lower lip as he glanced across him at Jeremy. Then he stood up suddenly and stormed out.

"He's worse than Rachel," Kurt said, and got up to follow him, flashing furrowed eyebrows at Jeremy, then Oliver. "Deal with you brother?" his look seem to say to the older twin.

* * *

He didn't find Pavel in his room, but didn't worry about it. Much. Kurt knew Pavel liked Jeremy, and now Jeremy was acting strangely (Jealously, in Kurt's opinion), and Pavel didn't know how to interpret it. Pavel was probably in the bathroom, or maybe he was hiding in the broom closet. Just in case, though, Kurt texted his roommate, then checked the other's sock drawer. No Pavel, sleeping his sadness away in his sock drawer with a giant Hershey's bar.

He checked his phone, but there was no answer just yet. Kurt silently locked the door and looked over his planner. He might as well get some stuff done as he ignored the rest of the world for a minute, waiting up for his roommate.

He took out a deck of Tarot cards. He had to practice his spells, do some star charts for Astronomy, write some poetry for English… he had a lot of homework to do, actually. Regionals were in a week. But Arthur and Blaine were repairing a broken relationship, all thanks to him. He smiled about that as he absentmindedly shuffled the Tarot cards. He had to practice with them this weekend, and he was really looking forward to doing a couple readings for Rachel and some other Lima residents when he was down there…

But then all thoughts turned right to Blaine. His look when Pavel and him had kissed… it was normal for the guys to all be kissing each other. It was a game to everyone, including Kurt and Blaine. It made this residence hall the tightest group on campus. They were all friends, and they could all trust each other. Blaine hadn't even flinched when Pavel had kissed him. There was only worry in his face when Jeremy had called Pavel an ugly word (not even teasing this time) and he had stormed out.

Over Christmas Kurt had told Mercedes he had loved Blaine. Then Kurt had met Arthur, and Kurt wasn't so sure about the arrangement. Did he love Arthur too? He did… he must have. Blaine and Arthur were two sides of the same coin: literally. They were two halves of the same whole. And Kurt loved them both.

But they had just come to terms with each other. Kurt couldn't ruin their budding friendship but butting in and telling them both he loved them. It was too soon. Kurt glanced at the cards in his hand. "What do _you_ think?" he asked, shuffling them again for extra measure, and taking out the book that was required for the Tarot portion of the Divination class. He decided to do the layout he was most familiar with from class:

He put out three cards face down, and then placed them face up, one at a time.

He flipped through the book, still a novice at this type of mystical art. "Hmm… Past: Eight of Pentacles. Eight of… there you are. 'New skills, new opportunities,'" he stared at the card for a while, studying the card. "Prensent: The Lovers. What? The Lovers… The Lovers… The Lovers: an emotional decision. Oh," Kurt laughed, shaking his head. "Future. Ah, there you are. What should I do what should I… The High Priestess? Hmmmm… there you are, you beautiful woman," Kurt stared at the book. "Unknown future? What?"

He tried again.

And again.

And he did not stop trying.

* * *

"Hi, Kurt…" Pavel said, the locked door unlocked and opened… and then closed.

Kurt looked up from his frustrating Tarot reading. "I keep getting the High Preistess as my future. That's an unknown future. God! I just want to tell Arthur and Blaine that I love them, but if I do, I'll ruin their budding bromance and I'll feel so guilty for them throwing away their whole like together!"

Pavel blinked. But he threw his keys on his bed (hitting the wall and creating yet another dent in it. By accident, as usual), and joined Kurt at his desk, sitting on the arm of the chair and putting his arms around the other boy, despite all that had happened to the Russian that very morning. He slid in to the other boy's body heat, his butt now sharing the chair with the other, while his feet still dangled over the arm of the chair.

"That's a lot to think about…" Pavel said. "Are the mean Tarot cards giving you a hard time?"

"The High Preistess," Kurt said, holding up the card and glaring at it.

"If it's an unknown future… then you've got some choice about it. I mean, with Tarot cards you always have a choice. But you have more choice when you don't know your future…" Pavel said, putting the other boy's head to his chest, even though Kurt was taller than him by a few if not five or six inches.

Kurt thought about this, "I'm still going to be angsting about it. I want Arthur and Blaine to spend more time talking to each other and stuff. I mean, I made them come to terms with each other!" he said. Then he actually thought about, "Or, I at least helped."

Pavel said nothing, and they sat for a moment. "How about you? What are you going to do about Jeremy?"

"I can't even look at him. I saw him in his room right as was unlocking the door and…" Kurt heard him sigh quite loudly.

"Poor Pasha…" Kurt said, shifting so that he had his arms around the smaller boy's waist. "I would give you a Tarot reading, but I'm afraid you might turn up with 'unknown future' too…"

"More than likely I'll just get temptation or chains," Pavel replied.

"Maybe you'll get the two of cups. Or the page of cups…" Kurt replied daringly.

"No messages of love for this poor page," Pavel replied.

"We are messes," Kurt replied after a few moments of staring at Kurt's wall.

"Tell me about it," Pavel replied, closing his eyes lightly against his friend.

* * *

**Coming Up Next:** Jeremy continues to be a prat, Arthur and Blaine continue to banter (as friends now), and Kurt continues to smile and pretend like he's not hurting. Until he's sent to the headmistress for blanking out in his Astronomy class... and then a few more secrets are finally unraveled...


	10. Escape

**_I don't any of the references. Most of them are _Merlin_ related, and I apologize for that. The unicorn in Season One just won't leave me alone!_**

**_Please review. I'll give you the unicorn if you do. Anything to get him and his crazy fringe out of my hair. Oh, and sorry for all the drama I'm putting in. There will be more drama, more OCs, and more chapters. I've literally managed to stretch this story to 25 chapters instead of the original 12. You're welcome.

* * *

_**

**10** – Escape

The Warblers had lost Regionals, but there was still hope. Blaine was a better person after his reconciliation with Arthur. (He wasn't still taking solos, at least.)

They had gotten second place at Regionals thanks to Kurt and his duet in "Abracadabra," and then his and the twins' version of "If I Had You," but Kurt seemed a bit down that he hadn't gotten first place. New Directions had, simply because they had a few original songs.

But then Kurt had gotten quiet. No more quips about Blaine's atrocious French… nothing out of him when Arthur sneezed from within the watch in the late evenings (when Blaine and Kurt often watched a musical on Blaine's DVD player), just… nothing. Kurt was mopey.

"_And I thought 'If I Had You' was sexy enough_," Arthur said from within the watch as Blaine got dressed for the night. Arthur was going out flying now that Spring was around and the snow had kept away from Dalton for a while. So Arthur was going out into the forests behind the school more often. His secret place was his favorite place nowadays. He often thought about Kurt as he lay in the nighttime grass. But he was not getting sentimental.

"You totally are. Looking for a unicorn out there? You know I'll have to be around for that," Blaine quipped, "Since I'm so virginal and crap."

Arthur laughed out loud, _"Yes, you are a girl. But only sometimes. Besides, I think the unicorn would run away from you. You're not as pretty as a girl. Close, but no cigar."_

"Who's prettier than me? Mirror, Mirror, Mr. Banters-a-ton, who's prettier than Blaine Anderson?" Blaine laughed at himself. He was getting wittier with Arthur around more often.

"_Wow… maybe we should have written original songs for Regionals too. Beginning with that little gem,"_ Arthur replied. _"And to answer your question: 'My dear lady Blainey-poo, Kurt Hummel is far more fair than you.'"_

"Oooh… that's actually true," Blaine replied, turning to the watch as he finished dressing, finally. He picked up the watch, "I'm wearing hiking boots and a sweatshirt from when Dad came home from Oxford," he said, "I feel rather un-fabulous right now…"

"_Ah, but I wouldn't want you to get one of your dapper-looking button-down shirts dirty when I go out and go all commando looking for a unicorn…"_ Arthur quipped.

"When you find it, don't shoot it. Dalton might go hungry, and then I might have to sacrifice you willingly by tricking you with a sleeping draught," Blaine said. "And I'd really miss you."

"_I love you too, man," _Arthur said, voice getting slightly whiny. Blaine could _hear_ him biting his knuckles a la Harry Potter in _A Very Potter Musical_.

"Hmm… I'm going to go check on the fair maiden, my lovely Lady Hummel, before turning into you," he said nonchalantly, like turning into Arthur was second nature… which it was, to be fair. He picked up the watch and stuck it in his jeans pocket before locking up his room for a minute and walking down the steps to the second floor.

He didn't trust a mopey Kurt, but he knew Kurt wouldn't do anything drastic…

… Would he?

* * *

"Here it is. Oliver gave it to me. So the Prat didn't touch it," Kurt reassured Pavel. 'The Prat,' was the affectionate name Kurt called Jeremy while in presence of his equally mopey roommate.

Pavel took the note and smiled, "Ready to figure out what form your soul takes?" he asked, pointing his wand at him, "Don't worry, I'm better with controlling my magic than I am at being coordinated," he said when Kurt flinched a bit.

Kurt nodded, and Pavel said something in Russian. It was nice and rhymy. All at once he felt himself shrink. Instead of skin, he grew feathers out of his arms, and his legs became skinnier.

"Aww… you're a little canary…" Pavel said, picking him up.

"This is degrading," Kurt replied, sighing. "Now you?"

Pavel sighed and closed his eyes. Kurt thought about a spell and incanted it, the French rolling off his tongue like water off the rocks. Kurt saw him transform into a little rabbit. His ears were floppier and his beady blue eyes were still gorgeous. His fur was a lovely golden-brown color. "You're a rabbit. God! Why are our souls so cutesy?"

"Now to make it permanent," Pavel said, hopping over to the paper he dropped in his transformation. "Oliver found this charm in one of his mom's books. The twins got permission from her a few days _after_ they had permanently established they're transformations."

Kurt chuckled, "Did Oliver do it so he could relate to Andi?"

"Probably," Pavel said, "Now… are we sure want to do this?"

"Yeah… ever since the twins said they could transform me and make me… you know, able to turn into an animal anytime I wanted to… I've been really thinking about it," Kurt replied, "To get away anytime I wanted to? Now that I know I'm…" he looked down at the yellow feathers and tweeted lightly, "… this? I can fly away for a couple of hours, get away from all this… mess."

Pavel nodded and put his paws over Kurt's beak, whispering the words Oliver gave them in Russian. He handed the paper over to Kurt, who tried it out, thinking about being human (and becoming human) and then thinking about being a bird (and becoming a bird). Smiling slightly, he turned human again and put a finger on Pavel's wiggly rabbit nose and whispered the spell ("Equalize me with the forces of nature and make this form a permanent choice…") in French. Pavel played around with his two forms a bit before they both smiled at each other, going into their animal forms before…

…Blaine popped into the room (without knocking. How like Merlin he was becoming since he and Arthur become tight) and stared at the two animals. Since he was the prefect of the residence hall (nearly), Pavel and Kurt froze, Kurt just about to take off into the air (there was a certain instinct Kurt had for flying in this form. It was kind of overwhelming).

Blaine blinked and the two prepared themselves for the worse.

"All right…" Blaine said, smiling and picking Pavel up carefully, "Which one are you?" he cooed slightly, causing rabbit!Pavel to roll his eyes.

"Pavel. Pavel Tsarevna?" Pavel replied.

Blaine chuckled and stroked Pavel, "I knew you'd be something cute. That makes this warbler Kurtie, hm?" he asked, putting his hand palms-up for Kurt to hop cutely on to it. "No wonder the Warblers love you…"

"Haha," Kurt chirped. "Could you open the window? I'd like to try my hand at flying, and going out would be nice."

"If you wait up, Arthur would join you on a broomstick," Blaine said, bringing up the canary slowly so that he could stand up straight. He moved to the window and gently set Pavel down. "You know, the twins never let me handle them when they're in their animal forms…"

"Consider yourself one of the lucky ones for handling us," Kurt replied, watching Blaine as he opened the window.

"I will," Blaine replied, smiling. He put his hand out carefully, and Kurt ruffled his feathers a little bit, and then looked back at Blaine.

"Have a spell ready to catch me if this doesn't work," Kurt said, sucking in air and hopping to the end of Blaine's fingers. He blinked, spread out his wings, and flew off, whooping for joy as he did.

Blaine looked at Pavel, "Careful of the twins in this form. They sometimes go with the animal instinct and go hunting for small animals…"

"No wonder Jeremy is being a prat to me…" Pavel sighed.

Blaine picked up the bunny and hugged him close, "I'm sure Jeremy has a legit reason for being an asshole to you. Want me to kick him for you?"

Pavel snuffled his nose at Blaine when he felt the warmth of the human's face, "No. But thanks. You're a good friend. To Kurt and me both…"

Blaine set the rabbit down on Kurt's bed, and Pavel returned to his human form. "I'll go out with Kurt later, maybe, if he's up for it. If not… I'll go off tomorrow after classes or something," he said, getting up and dancing around Blaine a little toward his desk, "For now, I've got a Health paper due in the morning, and I should really write the conclusion."

Blaine nodded, "Well… I better exercise the mutt," he said, taking out the watch.

"_Oi, I heard that. Is Kurt a pretty bird?"_ Arthur asked.

"Yes, but I don't think he wants a cracker…" Blaine replied, then when he got to the hallway to get back to his room, he muttered to himself: "And he's not a parrot."

"_I'm not an idiot, Blaine—"_

"—Could have fooled me—"

"—_Hey! I was just making a joke!"_ his other shouted as they got back into his room.

Blaine laughed and shook his head, opening the watch. "Now all our friends transform into something interesting."

Arthur crooked his eyebrow, smiled dashingly, and Blaine's world went black for only a moment as he woke up in the watch…

* * *

"For the last time, Mr. Hummel!" Mr. Tails yelled in Kurt's ear.

He had blanked out, thinking about the wind in his feathers, and the fact that he was in love with Blaine and Arthur, but they needed more time to be friends before he said anything or the curse would go away.

"If you're not going to pay attention, Mr. Hummel, you can go ahead and leave my class. Say hello to the headmistress for me," Mr. Tails hissed.

Kurt sighed, fed up with the class anyway. He slammed his palms in the table and stood up, the chair making a disgusting noise across the floor. The twins grimaced at each other, then Jeremy actually grinned. "Actually… say hello to the headmistress for _us_," he said.

Kurt rolled his eyes at Jeremy, still angry at him for his treatment of his best friend. He stormed out of the class, thanking Rachel Berry for her wonderful lessons in divadom.

He had been to the headmistress's office before. He had signed transfer papers for her and had learned about a whole warlock world right here in the hallowed halls of Dalton Academy. But he had never noticed the pictures on the woman's desk, nor on the walls. He also never knew that the woman had a pet cat…

_And where is the headmistress anyway?_ He thought vaguely as he looked at the pictures. There was one of the woman with two twin boys, both with dark hair and cat-like eyes—wait, what? Kurt did a double take at the picture.

"My boys. Jeremy and Oliver McDoile," a voice said.

Kurt looked around frantically. He could have sworn he was alone with the Headmistress' cat. Oh. "Headmistress? You're… a cat. And… the twins' mother… and the author of several of my textbooks for this year…" he blathered as the cat on the headmistress' desk turned into a young looking woman. She was now seated on her desk, her legs dangling off, crossing each other. Her own cat-like grey eyes gleamed.

"Welcome back! And for what do I owe this lovely visit, Mr. Hummel?" she asked, grinning like he had seen the twins' do. Well… like mother like sons, Kurt guessed.

"Mr. Tails finally snapped," Kurt muttered.

Ms. McDoile shook her head, "I can neither fire the man, nor can I stand him," she sighed. "Always trying to suspend my sons, as well as anyone he can't stand. But he's a damned good teacher, and there is no one else who can teach the juniors at this school Astronomy…"

They were silent for a minute before Ms. McDoile seemed to read Kurt's thoughts. "Want to talk about it, lad?" she asked, her Cockney accent much smoother and lady-like than the twins'.

"It's just… well… you edited the book on Curses. I learned about Blaine Anderson's curse—" Kurt was cut off by a quick motion from Pavi, who motioned for the boy to sit.

Kurt nodded and sat in one of the armchairs he and Burt had first encountered a few months prior. Pavi nodded and proceeded to turn into a cat. She jumped off the desk and climbed up the chair so she was sitting in his lap. "A purring cat, or any animal to stroke, for that matter, is a good healing technique passed down even in the Mundy communities…"

Kurt had forgotten that the McDoiles were purebloods. But he continued with his story, "I think I've fallen in love with both sides. Actually… scratch that. I _know_ I have fallen in love with both sides. But a couple days ago they finally came to terms with one another and are starting to become friends…" Kurt explained.

"And you don't want to 'zip them up' just yet?" Pavi purred.

Kurt nodded, "Yeah…"

Pavi chuckled, "I know the Andersons quite well, Kurt. Zachary Anderson—Blaine's father—might have taken a Mundy wife, but she was also a witch at our sister school. She and I were good friends, having graduated in the same class. She told me about the Anderson curse, because before her, no one had come to love Zach as much as her. So she knew about his other, and even after she confessed, she could hear them bantering when he went into the bathroom to shower and shave…"

Kurt blinked upon hearing the past tense about Blaine's mother. But then he blinked about the whole mirror thing, "So… when there's a mirror… they'd still be able to talk?"

"They may zip up, so to speak, but that only means their souls will zip up again. It doesn't mean that Arthur will disappear completely…" Ms. McDoile replied, standing up when she felt Kurt shift under her weight. She jumped on the arm of the chair and sat down in her regal cat-like way.

Kurt continued to pet her, "I still think… I still think I should give them time…" he said.

"If that is what you think, then that is what you should do," Pavi replied, her eyes closing. "You smell like a canary, by the way. I learned to keep the animal instincts away, but a smell is a smell."

"Pavel and I have the same spell on us as you and your sons, ma'am. I hope you don't mind," Kurt replied.

Pavi's eyes flashed open and a cat-like smile appeared on her face. "I don't mind at all. It is the ultimate escape, that charm…"

Kurt smiled and stood up, and Pavi returned to her human form, he black tresses falling neatly over her tiny shoulders. She lounged in the unoccupied chair and said, "Go to your dorm and rest. I'll talk to Mr. Tails after his classes," she said. "And tell you're roommate that Jeremy is only being a prat to tell him something. He should figure it out soon…"

Kurt paused and nodded, not wanting to pry just in case Pavi McDoile's motherly intuition stopped there. He thanked the woman and left the office, looking up at the half-moon as he made his way across the campus to his dormitory. He saw Arthur's broomstick (with the aforementioned boy on it, of course) go over the moon for a brief moment, before he shook his head. How long would it take Kurt to finally tell Blaine and Arthur Anderson? But he didn't regret his decision. Everything would come together… it was only a matter of time.

* * *

**Coming Up Next:** The school year ends. Kurt decides he still needs help getting his magic just right, but Blaine's teachings are not welcomed. Pavel, still angry at Jeremy, chooses another lover for the summer. But as the five split up for Lima, Russia and London, they know they will miss each other greatly.


	11. Bromance I

A/N: _**References = Not Mine. Reviews = Totally Awesome. Bromance = Super-mega-foxy-awesome-hot.**_

_**Yeah.

* * *

**_

**11** – Bromance I

It was time to start packing. Final Exams were just ending, even though they still had a week after them to pack and spend time in Westerville if they wished. The Warblers also were singing at graduation. They had had several performances since Regionals, and they would have a lot more over the summer once people returned from where ever they were going for a few short months in summer.

The twins and Pavi were returning to Pavi's other estate in Eastern London, Pavel was returning to Moscow, and Kurt, of course, was returning to Lima. Blaine was going home to a lonely mansion in Westerville while his dad was still in London, doing whatever diplomatic relations thing he did.

Jeremy still called Pavel names, and there was still something unresolved between Kurt, Blaine and Arthur. But Blaine seemed content, and Jeremy? Well… he was seething now, instead of indifferent. And all because Colin O'Reilley had decided to stop shagging Victor Bangle every night…

* * *

"There's the little tease," Jeremy had said. They were in the study room on Dalton's study day, a day before Finals Exams started. Kurt, Blaine, the twins, Colin, and a few other juniors from the hall had met in the study room (more like the all-purpose room) to study for their classes. The seniors, sophomores and freshman were all meeting in other places: the library, the common rooms, big, open places like that. The juniors got to stay in the residence hall despite the warm sunshine outside.

Pavel glared at him, but sat across from Colin and opened his books, muttering something under his breath in Russian. Kurt raised an eyebrow, elbowing his friend. He couldn't get the accent right, but he had learned a few words in Russian from his roommate, and he knew too well that the child-like warlock was cussing Jeremy out.

Colin merely chuckled and continued looking over his notes. Kurt had been watching the Irish male for a while, especially since he had made Pavel and Kurt kiss each other back in March. Colin no longer made up rules like that around Pavel, nor did he seem happy in the mornings. Victor and him had cut off ties, their last 'meeting' being sometime in April.

After a few hours of studying quietly, muttering over the table about Health and Astronomy and things like that, Pavel stood up quietly, "I've got to call my Mom about when my plane gets in," he said, and left without another word.

Kurt would have gotten up to follow him, wanting to get to his room before Jeremy started talking his head off about what Pavel was really doing (sleeping around with the other boys was his favorite excuse) when Colin stood up.

He shook his head, "No worries. My mum knows I take a taxi through good ol' Dublin to see the sights I miss when I'm here with you lot," he said, grinning. "Just going to the bathroom."

But Kurt couldn't be fooled. Not for a second.

* * *

"Pavel," Colin said, knowing the other wasn't about to call his mom.

Pavel was sitting outside the study room, back against the wall. "What do you want, Colin?" he asked, his voice sounding like he was on the verge of tears. He always was on the verge of tears, ever since… well… Colin didn't remember.

"Jeremy and you… what's wrong? You two used to be such great friends." Colin was obviously dense about Jeremy and Pavel, but then again, only the closest people to them could really tell. Even wise old Wes and David didn't really know anything of what was in the hearts of the two.

"Something happened. I realized how much of a—" here Pavel said something in Russian, and Colin could tell it was a very, _very_ naughty word, "—he is, and he realized how much of a slut I am," Pavel replied, snuffling a bit.

"Is that why… is that why you put the charm on yourself? The Wild Child Charm?" Colin asked. He had seen both Kurt and Pavel as their animals. It was tradition for any new Wild Children to be shown to the world. That tradition had started with the twins, then David (who was neighing from the study room, making the others laugh), and then some other students before Kurt and Pavel 'came out,' so to speak.

"Kind of, yes. Kurt was having a hard time as well, and… Headmistress said it was the perfect escape…" Pavel replied.

Colin bit his lower lip, and Pavel felt his fingers intertwine with his. Pavel turned to him, giving him a good once-over. Colin really was a handsome boy, with perfect cheekbones, Irish freckles, wild dark red hair and green eyes. He looked smart in the Dalton uniform, but his tie was rumpled and loose, and his top button was unbuttoned. "I'm… really sorry about Jeremy's sudden behavior. But you're not a slut… those games… I mean… we stopped making them so… so intimate…"

"Doesn't matter to Jeremy. He's always been stubborn…" Pavel replied, tearing his eyes from Colin's pretty face and trying to rip his hand away. Colin held firm, however.

"He shouldn't treat you like that. You shouldn't let him…" Colin whispered, putting his hand on Pavel's chin and making the smaller boy look at him. "I know… I mean. It's the end of the school year, and I'm due back to Dublin, and your due back to Moscow… but there's Facebook and the ten days we have of school left… and Skype and all that… I was wondering if you'd like to… to go out with me…"

Pavel blinked. "The teasing?"

"Yeah… I'm kind of juvenile that way. I only did 'cause I liked you…"

"Setting all those kissing restrictions on me?"

"Always hoped you'd land on me so… so I could kiss you."

Pavel was now biting his bottom lip as they stared at each other, dark green staring into sky blue. Forest met the sky. Pavel took a chance, though, and leaned in to kiss Colin, and after a moment, Colin was kissing him back. Their hands parted as Pavel ran a hand through those wild red locks, and Colin was pulling the two in close, bodies flush against each other.

When they came up for air, Pavel sucked in air quickly only to push his mouth against Colin's again, but Colin had other ideas about how to use his mouth. He placed soft kisses down Pavel's jaw line, his hands roaming across the smaller boy's abs and chest.

They would have gone on, too, had it not been for the noise of someone clearing his throat. Pavel and Colin jumped apart, eyes wide. But then Pavel's narrowed as a black-haired, cat-eyed Cockney-accented _prat_ growled, "You're nothing but a filthy little whore, Tsarevna."

Pavel squeaked and bit his lip so hard it almost bled. He put his arms over his stomach and ran the opposite direction. Colin called out his name, but Pavel was too far gone. The Irish boy turned back to Jeremy, "You better pull yourself out of it, Jer. I hate to see friends fight. Later," he said, and dashed off after Pavel.

Jeremy crossed his arms and flipped his shaggy black hair. "Pavel started it," he growled to no one, as no one was in the hall with him any more…

* * *

Over the next week, Colin and Pavel made their relationship public. Exams ended, and the weekend was spent out in the grass, playing pick-up games of soccer, and riding broomsticks around, ducking whenever the Mundies came out of their houses on the other side of the street.

Jeremy was not pleased. Kurt was okay with the arrangement, as long as they didn't get too frisky when he was in the room. Blaine and Arthur were disappointed in Jeremy, mostly, for ruining things, but Blaine like Colin (he was a good tenor to the Warblers).

Kurt and Pavel teared up every time they went to pack their things. "I know we'll be right back here in three months, but I'm gonna miss this place," they said. And then they would hug each other and say, "But I'll miss you most of all, baby-cakes!"

"You two are starting to remind me of Turk and JD from _Scrubs_," Colin once quipped, "Which makes me Carla. 'Maybe Turk'll love _me_ like that one day…'"

"The kiss we shared made our relationship ten-times as great," Kurt said, "So thanks for that boost, Col."

There was one last thing Kurt had to do: he had to find someone other than Blaine to tutor him. Not that Blaine and him weren't speaking… Kurt just wanted to find someone that would take his mind off the fact that Blaine (and Arthur) was off limits until… well… until Kurt thought they were ready. Blaine was still going to keep away from people, Kurt knew, because anyone outside his circle would probably run away from him thanks to Arthur (who still couldn't relate to people). Besides, it was hard to fall out of love (in fact, Kurt thought that if there was a past tense in love, then there really was no love there in the first place).

Besides. It was just a tutoring session over the summer to get him ready for the next year.

Kurt knew the Warblers were his best bet at this point. The Warblers had been the only other group of people Kurt saw besides his fellow juniors. Since they had a graduation ceremony on Thursday for the seniors, Kurt scouted around the Warblers until he found someone willing to tutor him at home.

Andrew Smith was another gorgeous boy. Kurt knew from stories at Andrew was kind of omnisexual ("Anything that moves. And is gorgeous. Men, women… I hear he once had a night with a Japanese fox spirit when he was away in Japan… Grant it it was in its young maiden form…"), but Andrew looked harmless enough. He was a baritone in the Warblers, his deep voice calm and inviting. His hair was pretty much tight, brown curls, but they were as gorgeous as the rest of him. His eyes were honey-brown, which made them sparkle in the summer light as the Warblers practiced for the graduation ceremony in the warm grass in the evenings.

Andrew was also one of the top ten grades-wise. He joined the ranks with Blaine, Wes, David, the twins, Pavel and Kurt… though Kurt was still in the bottom percent of the top ten.

Andrew chuckled, "And why should I help you, Hummel?" he asked, crossing his arms, "And give away my precious spot on the top ten?"

"To clear your conscious?" Kurt had asked, trying to be witty in front of such a gorgeous male.

"Not a very good excuse, but you're cute, so I'll tutor you if you provide meals and snacks…"

Kurt nodded, blushing slightly, "Fair enough."

* * *

Blaine was a bit heart-broken about not being able to tutor Kurt and see him three times a week. But he smiled his way through the days that followed. Jeremy and Oliver solo'd for Graduation, where special honors were placed on the seniors in the Warblers who were leaving. Wes and David were sad to see their fellow council members Nick, Jesse, and Montgomery graduate, but the last act of the council was to appoint new members, and those new members were Kurt, Blaine, and Colin. Wes and David were pleased, proud, and looking forward to the new year. Hopefully they would make it past Regionals. Hopefully.

On the last day, after saying goodbye to Pavel as he left for Moscow (he was the last to go home), Blaine felt it wouldn't be fun to go home to an empty mansion. The only person who would be there would be his pureblooded grandmother, and the maids and servants that took care of her and Blaine when his father was away on business. Blaine's mother was dead, taken in much the same way as Kurt's was. Blaine and him had had many heart-to-hearts about that fact, especially since the wedding of Burt and Carole.

Mr. Anderson had called Blaine earlier that day, before his friends had left, saying that he would be in London for most of the summer. He missed his son dearly, but had a surprise for him, and that sometime during the summer, would he please join him in London?

"Of course we will," Arthur said, flying out from Blaine's window, looking behind at the large, but mostly empty, mansion.

"_I'm actually happy we have a good relationship with Dad. I just wish he wasn't working a lot of the time…"_ Blaine replied from within the watch. The tables were turned.

Arthur shrugged, "What are you going to do? We should totally go to London. And invite Kurt. And get a hold of Pavel and get him to London as well. Then we can meet up with the twins and have a vacation with them…"

"_Kurt might not have enough money to go…"_ Blaine replied, and Arthur had a feeling his other was biting his lower lip.

"He's surrounded by children of international diplomats, businessmen, and publishers! Pavi would love for Kurt to go visit the McDoiles. And if he's a friend of mine, then Dad would be willing to help pay. And Pavel? Pavel loves Kurt! And his family will love Kurt as well if Pavel does…" Arthur said, flailing lightly and making the broomstick under him wobble slightly.

Blaine nodded, laughing, _"Yeah… everyone would pitch in to get Kurt over there for a few weeks…"_

"We wouldn't take no for an answer, is what," Arthur replied, landing in his Usual Spot. He dropped his broom and sank into the grass, looking up at the stars, which weren't clouded over or obstructed by the moon.

"If we were a Wild Child would we be a unicorn?" Arthur suddenly asked, looking over at the watch and opening it.

Blaine chuckled, _"Once we sleep with someone, I don't think that would be a possibility…"_ he replied. He watched lazily from the watch-face as Arthur sighed and sat up, getting up and going to the nearest flower and looking in. Blaine watched him for a whole fifteen minutes before he asked, _"Looking for faeries again?"_

"So what if I am? The Puritans and other guys coming over must have taken faeries with them. It's not fair that faes are only found in Europe…"

"_Maybe we're on an Indian burial ground, and they have some weird faes of their own…"_ Blaine replied, clearly amused.

"They wouldn't be as pretty," Arthur replied, checking another flower.

Blaine laughed aloud at that point, _"Who's the girl _now_, Arthur?"_ he asked.

"Still you," Arthur replied, "I'm looking for faeries for science."

"_Sure,"_ Blaine replied, shrugging, _"Because you totally do science on the first night of summer break…"_

"Shut up, Bailey."

"_Bailey?"_

"Your girl's name."

"_I see,"_ Blaine chuckled, _"Then I'm allowed to call you Ariana."_

They stared at each other for a moment, glaring. And then Arthur broke out into fits of (manly, mind you) giggles. Arthur took up the watch and smiled at his other, "What would I do without you?"

"_Thankfully we'll never have to know that…"_ Blaine replied, _"You'll just have a new home in the mirror when you want to talk to me…"_

Arthur sighed and lay back in the grass, still clutching the watch so that he could look at Blaine if he wanted to. "Remember when we were young and still hated each other?"

Blaine scoffed, "_Why would I want to remember that?"_

Arthur choked and bit his knuckle again a la Darren Criss in _A Very Potter Musical._ Blaine laughed again.

"An-hy-way…" Arthur replied, pretending to choke up during the word before returning to normal, "Dad used to take us into his room, in front of the mirror? And all four of us would talk to each other: Me, you, Dad, and Xavier."

"_We pretty much grew up with two dads,"_ Blaine replied. _"With Mom gone? Like Kurt's friend… Rachel? Yeah. Rachel."_

"Only one of our dads was actually kind of like an uncle," Arthur replied. "But those two were so amiable with each other. From the first moment I saw Xavier and Dad bantering like an old married couple… I kind of wanted that with you."

It was Blaine's turn to gasp for breath and bite his knuckle a la Darren Criss in _A Very Potter Musical_. _"If we weren't the same person… I think we would have to share an epic hug right now."_

"Bromance for the win."

"_Bromance for the win. I love you man."_

"I love you too, bro…"

* * *

**Coming Up Next: **Facebook, family and a old friends. Kurt is home for the summer, missing the boys from Dalton, cooking meals with and confessing things to his father, and having some face time with his old glee club. Too bad the one thing on his mind is a certain dark-haired warlock and his certain silver-eyed other...


	12. Family

_**Review, don't sue me for the references. Especially you, Mark Zuckerberg. I'm a poor college student... that means I'm not getting paid for this.**_

_**Oh, and the Blaine/Arthur bromance is now called Araine thanks to my lovely reviewer Chasing Aspirations. Now you're an inspiration, lovely!  
**_

* * *

**12** – Family

**Kurt Hummel** is back in Lima!

(**Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman** and **10 others** like this)

**Mercedes Jones:** Hell yes you are. And we are making up for lost time, white boy.

(**Tina Cohen-Chang, Rachel B. Berry, **and **Brittany S. Pierce** like this.)

**Rachel B. Berry:** I'm so happy you're home for a couple months.

**Kurt Hummel**: Say the girls who're going to leave me in a couple of days for New York. This is directed at ALL members of New Directions…

(**Wes Richter, Quinn Fabray, **and** 125 others** like this.)

**Colin O'Reilley**: I dislike this status, mate.

**Kurt Hummel:** Why?

**Colin O'Reilley: **Because I miss you.

(**Kurt Hummel, Wes Richter,** and **98 others** like this.)

**Kurt Hummel:** Aww… we have only three months apart, my loves.

**Brittany S. Peirce:** Wow, Kurtie. Are you having orgies over there at Dalton? Can you invite me?

(**Jeremy S. McDoile, Oliver J. McDoile** and **Blaine A. Anderson** like this.)

**Oliver J. McDoile:** No, sweet lady, we can't. Boys only.

**Jeremy S. McDoile: **How's the new house treating you, 'Kurtie'?

**Kurt Hummel: **About the same as all the other times I've been down here.

**Pavel Ivanovich Tsarevna:** I miss you more than Colin does, by the way.

(**Kurt Hummel** likes this.)

**Blaine A. Anderson:** I'm telling you. London in July! I'm getting you both plane tickets.

**Pavel Ivanovich Tsarevna:** You better.

(**Kurt Hummel** likes this.)

**Oliver J. McDoile**: And then SENIOR YEAR, BABY!

(**Blaine A. Anderson, David "Horsie" Breckenburg, **and **56** **others** like this.)

* * *

**Finn Hudson** End Of Summer/Welcome Home Kurt dinner at Breadstix at six tonight! Like if you're going!

(**Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson, Rachel B. Berry** and **9 others** like this)

**Lauren Zizes**: In Columbus with the fam. Not that I would come to your little party anyway.

**Noah Puckerman**: You're missing out, babe. Kurt's a really cool dude.

(**Kurt Hummel, Blaine A. Anderson, **and** 125 others** like this.)

**Colin O'Reilley: **Damn you, Hummel. You've got a fanbase.

(**Kurt Hummel, Pavel Ivanovich Tsarevna, Blaine A. Anderson, **and **124 others** like this.)

**Jeremy S. McDoile: **Of course. He's our favorite little warbler.

(**Blaine A. Anderson, Wes Richter, Kurt Hummel, **and **124 others** like this.)

**Rachel B. Berry:** Learn how to capitalize proper nouns, guys.

**Kurt Hummel:** What you don't know won't hurt you, Rachel...

(**David "Horsie" Breckenburg, Jeremy S. McDoile, Oliver J. McDoile, **and **Pavel Ivanovich Tsarevna** like this.)

* * *

Kurt closed his laptop when he heard his father calling him down. He was teaching his father how to make apple pie today, despite New Directions' plans for the night, which had gotten through Burt and Carole first the night before, when Kurt had gotten home.

"Coming, Dad," he called.

Oh well, Carole and Burt could have the pie tonight, and Finn would definitely want a bit when they got home from the get together. But after all his time at Dalton, Kurt was ready to get into something normal for a time before Andrew starting coming to tutor him.

"How are you, Kurt?" Burt asked as he rolled out the dough. They had been silent for a good hour as they made the dough. Kurt had went on to cutting the apples and putting cinnamon and sugar on them.

Kurt shrugged and smiled, "Just thinking about school."

"You've got that kid… Andrew Smith? Coming in a couple weeks to tutor you, right?" Burt asked.

"Yeah. He's in San Francisco for a couple weeks visiting his grandparents, but when he comes back, we'll be hitting the books three or four times a week," Kurt replied.

They paused in the conversation while Kurt showed Burt how to coat the pie pan and then put a thin layer of crust over it.

"Well… we got tickets to New York for the weekend… one ticket's for you, too," Burt said. "Sadly, we can only stay for the weekend, and the one night will be us rooting for your stepbrother in the glee competition…"

Kurt's eyes scanned the calendar Carole had so beautifully picked out for their new home. Today was Thursday, since Kurt had gotten home on the last day Dalton was even open, which was Wednesday. "So we'd leave Saturday morning and come back Sunday evening?"

"That's right," Burt replied.

It was only a weekend. It wasn't like Kurt had anything better to do while Andrew was away. Sure, he could hang with Blaine, but Blaine would understand that Kurt had his familial obligations. Plus, getting tickets to New York, even for two days, was expensive.

"All right. Sounds like fun," Kurt replied, "But I'll have to pay for two or three extra bags."

Burt rolled his eyes, "Of course…"

* * *

Kurt and Burt were in the living room, waiting for the pie to bake. Kurt looked at the clock: Finn was at emergency Nationals practice until five forty-five, so he would just meet everyone at Breadstix. Mercedes was zipping over from practice to pick Kurt up. But it was only five now, and the pie was due to be done in fifteen more. It was now or never.

"Dad… you love me unconditionally, right?"

Burt looked up from flipping through his magazine, "Yeah? I told you that when you came out to me as gay…"

Kurt smiled, "Then… uhhh… I… uhhh," he seemed to having a bit of trouble now, "Well. My friend Pavel and I… you remember Pavel?"

"The Russian one. Short, childish? Prone to accidents?" Burt asked.

"The very one," Kurt replied, smiling, "Well… he was having issues with… with another boy. He had a crush on him for so long, and the other boy he… he kind of turned on him, started calling him names—" Kurt paused when he saw Burt's face. His father looked almost furious.

"No! No! Jeremy bats for my team! Totally and completely," Kurt added. Burt knew about Pavel's 'wishy-washy' sexuality. In fact, Pavel had become the third son in the family in the course of only a few weekends thanks to how many times Kurt visited with the Russian lad in tow. "He's never… never used the… the 'f' word. Just. Other derogatory terms. About Pavel's 'sexual deviancy'…" Kurt said, using his air quotes.

Burt raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Jealousy, mostly. Pavel doesn't… I mean… he isn't… that way. He just… is a bit naïve and the boys target him—in a totally non-bullying way—for that…" Kurt replied.

"Kid always seemed to me that he was out of it a little. No offense…" Burt replied. "Anyway? Because of these problems with the other kid… what happened? You didn't make a suicide pact or anything, did you?"

"Nothing like that," Kurt replied. "Well… no. We… umm… performed a spell on each other to… turn ourselves in animals… like… we can transform into an animal anytime we want to now…" he said.

Burt blinked, "Is that it?"

"You're not angry?"

"Kurt… you're a big boy now. And a warlock, so… it's not like I can stop you. If you wanted to help your friend, and this helps both of you, then I'm fine with it," Burt replied, smiling slightly at him. "What are you, though. If you're a narwhal or something, I could drive you to the coast sometime this summer or something…"

"No… no," Kurt laughed aloud, "I'm… I'm a canary. Kind of like our glee club crest? I've kind of… become the mascot…" he bit his lower lip a bit, his smile faraway.

"And Pavel?" Burt asked.

"A… a rabbit," Kurt replied.

Burt chuckled, "Great. I got the cute ones," he joked, and put a hand on his son's shoulder, knowing his son hated to have his hair ruffled.

Just then the kitchen timer beeped, and both were getting up to check on the pie.

* * *

"And let the Welcome Home Kurt/Start Of Summer festivities begin!" Puck yelled, sitting at the head of the table at Breadstix.

Kurt was the loudest of the cheering by far, seated in between Mercedes and Brittany.

The waitresses in the back sighed as New Directions began talking loudly, most questions directed at Kurt about Dalton and how things were going and such like that. Kurt kept quiet about the whole magic thing, and Finn was doing a great job with keeping his big mouth shut about the whole ordeal as well. The waitresses butted in to take the group's order after a few minutes, but the talking commenced as soon as everyone had ordered.

Kurt was happy to be back with his old crew, but something in the back of his mind was gnawng its way into a pit in his stomach. He didn't understand what it was until Rachel mentioned Regionals, and how the whole lineup had changed from even Sectionals: where Blaine had taken all the solos. At Regionals, all the Warblers who had wanted a solo or duet or trio got one. The dancers in the Warblers were put on display as well, which was fantastic for boys like Colin O'Reilley and Victor Bangle, who were dancing _machines_.

Finally, the topic of whether Kurt was hanging around with his Dalton crew this summer came up, brought up by Puck, who had met Kurt's main four: the twins, Blaine, and Pavel.

"Blaine lives up in Westerville… but Pavel's back in Russia… and right now the twins are in Wales visiting their mother's half of the family… but they're going back to London after that for the rest of the summer…" Kurt replied.

He chuckled. He had recently learned that the gibberish he thought the twins were uttering in their spells (they spoke a mixture of languages in their spells) was Welsh. Pavi was originally from a Welsh family before she took her husband's name and publishing company when he ran off to Mexico.

"Are any of your boys staying around here this summer?" Mercedes asked.

"I'm getting tutored by Andrew Smith… but he's in San Francisco right now. He'll be back next week and we'll begin some tutoring sessions…"

"Having a hard time with the private school curriculum?" Rachel asked, crooking her head slightly.

"I'm getting tutored in math so I can skip pre-calculus and go straight into the higher level math," Kurt lied.

"Are you going to visit you friends this summer?" Tina asked. "You and that Pavel seemed really close…"

"I hope to. I wouldn't have enough money after New York to go on my own… but Pavel's father is a businessman, so maybe the Tsarevnas can help me over there…" Kurt replied.

"And Blaine?" Mike Chang asked, his arm over Tina's shoulders.

That was the kicker. "I don't know."

"If you'll see him or what he's doing this summer?" Rachel pressed. She had two dads and she knew when two guys were attracted to each other. Or so she told Mercedes.

"He seems… busy," Kurt lied. Just then the food arrived, and Kurt was happy everyone wasn't staring at him. He was blushing pretty deeply, but there was something else in his eyes.

He had had ideas lately about Blaine. Since he couldn't really look at Blaine without faking a smile and doing what he always did around the dark-haired warlock, he decided he needed a distraction until he thought Arthur and Blaine were ready to be zipped-up. They needed more time… perhaps the rest of the summer, perhaps even cutting into the next year at Dalton.

But tonight… it was too much. He had just gotten back from a whirlwind ride at Dalton Academy: from being enchanted into an animal shape to barely scraping by in Astronomy, he had gone through a life-changing time. It was time to move on from the awe of being swept off his feet (sometimes quite literally) by Blaine and Arthur Anderson to planting his feet back on the ground. And perhaps Blaine would wait for him. Right?

* * *

"He's stalling to give us time," Blaine said as he put on a tie for dinner. When it was just him and his grandmother, Blaine was expected to look nice for dinner. An odd sensation from just wearing a uniform to meals, but it was his grandmother, so what else was he supposed to do?

He glanced at the open watch on the bed as he played with his cufflinks. Finally, Arthur spoke, _"Then we must too. I say we wait for him. No matter what. We can play those games with the other boys, but we wait for Kurt, no matter what's going on, no matter how painful things become."_

Blaine was silent, pessimistically thinking of all the things that could go wrong. Arthur seemed the hear him.

"_He's doing a nice thing, waiting for us to have a long bromance before he confesses…"_

"How do you know he even… loves us?"

"_I know. I think I got Mom's womanly intuition."_

"Making you the girl again, Ariana."

Arthur blanched, _"Shut up, Bailey. How come the unicorns don't come to me?"_

"Because your mind was born in the gutter?"

"_Look who's talking."_

"That was your fault. You drag me into that gutter every time you open your mouth. Even when you're gawping like a fish."

Arthur seethed for a moment before he cleared his throat, _"I felt something between us that night before we… became better friends."_

Blaine stared at the watch for a moment, his comb stopping in his curls.

"_Don't ask how I know, but he was always hinting at something, and then in the morning… there was something else seeping from him, besides adoration… especially toward you…"_

"And now he's stalling," Blaine replied, the comb starting up again. Next it was the hair gel. "How nice of him. He must… must really love us if he's giving us time to have a little more bromance…"

"_It must be killing him, is what."_

"Then why doesn't he just confess?"

"_Because he's as stubborn as me. That's why we must return the favor and wait up for him. No matter how painful it is."_

"Then we will. No matter what," Blaine replied, wiping his hands on a towel and throwing it in his laundry bag. "I swear by yonder blesséd virgin," he added, pointing to a picture of a beautiful brunette woman in a picture-fame by his bed.

"_Our mother? A virgin? Didn't she have… I don't know, us?"_ Arthur asked, the grin seeping from his voice.

"Fine. I swear by Kurt's honour that I'll wait for him, no matter how painful it becomes."

"_Now _there's_ a virgin…"

* * *

_

**Coming Up Next:** After Kurt gets back from New York, tutoring sessions get into full swing. But can Andrew ignore the temperature spikes between him and Kurt, or will Arthur's foreshadowing get the best of them all?_  
_


	13. Temperature

_**Just... don't hate me. References are not mine. Reviews would be fabulous, but please, like I said, go easy on me. It's only for a few chapters, I promise.

* * *

**_

**13** – Temperature

New York had been a blast. Even though it had only been two days, and New Directions had lost to the New York residential glee club, New Directions had rallied against Figgins yet again to continue their charter as McKinley's glee club, just so Kurt and Rachel's friendly rivalry could go on.

Kurt returned to Lima in a better mood, and so his tutoring sessions started with a bang, Kurt eager to learn new things, even though they were a bit juvenile to Andrew. The other boy liked Kurt's enthusiasm, and the food was amazing, to boot.

"You've never even thought about this spell?" Andrew asked one day at his house. It had been two weeks since they had started their tutoring sessions. Kurt had just heard from the twins that Pavi was paying for Pavel, him and Blaine to come out for a couple weeks in July, and Burt had given him the green card to do it. Pavi told him the tickets would be in his email inbox in a couple days, and Kurt was so excited. London.

He had told Andrew this upon arrival to Andrew's quaint (but very large) Victorian home. They were now situated in Andrew's basement, sitting on very large couches and talking about temperature spells.

"No, I haven't," Kurt replied. "I can really save a lot of money by just using magic."

"Yeah… my favorite thing about it is I can use candles levitated in the air any time I want and Mom doesn't chide me for making the room too hot," Andrew said, crossing his arms.

Maybe it was the way Andrew smelled, or the way his dimples never failed to show up when he smiled. But Andrew and Kurt had gotten closer the last few times, switching from meeting at Andrew's house to Kurt's every other day without fail. Andrew was helping him catch up in all his classes, despite the rankings after Final Exams had placed Kurt at seventh in the junior class.

"That sounds like something out of _Harry Potter_," Kurt replied, grinning.

"That's where I got the idea from," Andrew replied, "Blaine isn't the only one with a geek streak."

Kurt nodded slowly and looked around the basement, "But it's naturally cooler here…"

"Yeah, but my room isn't so formal," Andrew replied, staring at his feet, which were firmly on the floor.

There was plastic all over the couches and armchairs. The walls were painted light blue, and everything was just so damn neat. Kurt shook his head, "I'm not even this bad…"

"My mother. She regulates every room a guest will see. That leaves my and my sisters' rooms off limits to her wrath. That's why she stays at home to clean, instead of hiring maids while she out at work," Andrew replied.

"Can't we just… go somewhere more comfortable?" Kurt asked, putting his arms over his upper arms to get them a little warmer. "I mean, the temperature alone is getting me distracted…"

Andrew bit his bottom lip cutely, "There are always temperature spells, Kurt…" he replied.

"Oh, come on," Kurt said, sitting up a little, "I've been in this basement three times, and how well have I been as a student?"

"Pretty bad. You've been freezing up and staring off…" Andrew replied. "And you're parents are so nice to let us use the living room when we're over there… so nice and cozy…"

Kurt raised an eyebrow. Really he would do anything to see the rest of the house, to gain anything into the personal life of this Andrew Smith. Why he was so interested he really couldn't say. He liked Andrew. He liked him from the moment he and Andrew were introduced when Andrew decided to sing a duet with Victor for Regionals. Andrew was a mystery to Kurt, and Kurt was interested in cracking him.

"Okay. It's warmer in my room," Andrew said.

That was the other thing. Andrew really cared about Kurt learning the stuff Andrew had known since he was a little boy. His mother was the witch in the family, but his father didn't care about that fact. "Love transcends even the weirder things, right?" Andrew had joked.

Maybe that was how Andrew was omnisexual. _Love transcends even the weirder things_. In this case, Andrew was in it for love.

They went up the basement stairs, then up the stairs in the house's foyer to the second floor, where Kurt noticed that there was no carpeting on the floor, unless they were in a room. Andrew's room was at the end of the hall, carpeted with a beautiful burgundy carpet. The bed was in the corner of the room, neatly made. Next to the bed was a table, with a lamp and a stack of books on it (mostly classics, Kurt noted). The window was next to the table, with long curtains that reached the floor in the same burgundy color as the carpet, with gold fringe around the edges. The wall was stark white until the closet, which ended only where the door was. There was a dresser with a mirror attached to it on the other side of the window, and a door leading to Andrew's very own bathroom.

"Warmer," was all Kurt could say as he smiled at the boy.

"There's no table… but you can sit on the bed, and I'll take the dresser stool," Andrew said, "Then we can have the full range of the middle of the floor to practice spells. You're pretty good with the health potions and counter-curses, so I think just playing around with spells and maybe doing some star-charts will be good for you…" Andrew said.

"But next year we don't have Astronomy…"

"Star-charts for Divination," Andrew replied, "I heard from Madame Seelkhurn that we're do more complex tarot, star-charts, and crystal ball gazing."

"Oh… and since I don't have any clue about that third eye stuff, I'm going to need all the help I can get…" Kurt replied. He took his wand out of his back pocket, "What are we going through today? Do want me to make this room hot or cooler?"

Andrew stood up from the stool and came over to Kurt, sitting down on the bed with him, "Make the room cool, and I'll show you the levitation trick. I know you can make a pencil fly and control it in the air, but can you make something stay in the air with out concentrating on it's state?" Andrew looked like a little kid who knew something Kurt didn't know. Which was true, except for Andrew being a little kid.

Andrew taught Kurt how to visualize the room temperature quickly and efficiently before saying a witty spell (in French for Kurt, in English for Andrew). The room cooled even more, making Kurt shudder lightly. They played with the temperature for a good fifteen minutes until they got a good one that agreed with them both.

Then Andrew took out fifteen or twenty candles from the drawer in his bedside table, flicked his wand to light one, and showed Kurt how to levitate it. When he broke concentration, it flickered slightly, but it stayed up in the air, twinkling.

Kurt bit his lower lip, and Andrew steadied his wand arm, touching it lightly with his fingertips. Kurt suppressed a slight shudder as Andrew did this, looking back at the other boy and watching the brunet's tongue flick out as he positioned Kurt's arm. "Loosen up," Andrew said, glancing down at Kurt with a smile.

Kurt nodded and turned back to his wand. Andrew set a candle in the shorter boy's other hand, and whispered, "Here's the real magic…"

He told him once again to visualize, but to also detach himself from the magic. "If you detach yourself, the magic will detach itself as well. You can sever this magic with one flick of you wand, like your slicing a chord with a knife," Andrew said, "Relax, detach, and make up a little spell in that wonderful language of yours…"

Kurt blushed at the comment about his French, but said a little spell that sounded right and watched as the (unlit) candle rose into the air. He watched it carefully, still in the mindset of attachment. He suddenly felt Andrew breathing near his ear as he whispered, "Detach yourself from the magic."

Kurt blinked, and moved his eyes away from the candle for a mere moment to look at the curly-haired boy beside him. Andrew smiled as Kurt looked at him, and flicked his eyes over to the candle before glancing back to look at Kurt. Kurt looked at the candle and saw it was still floating where he had put it. He looked back at Andrew as the other boy flicked his wand and made the candle light up.

They worked together: Andrew lighting the candles and handing them to Kurt to practice the levitation theory and the spell he made up for it. When all the candles were lit, Kurt leaned back on his hands and smiled at their work. Andrew watched Kurt for a minute, smiling at Kurt's smile before he mirrored the shorter boy. "I love reading by candlelight… I do this in my dorm as well."

"Does your roommate complain?" Kurt asked.

"I'm the prefect for my residence hall. Prefects get their own rooms," Andrew replied.

_Like Blaine and Arthur for our dorm…_ Kurt thought, blinking.

Kurt looked back up at the candles for a split second before he blinked again. He looked over at the stack of books, reading the titles carefully. "_Lolita?_" he asked, raising an eyebrow at the other male.

"I've heard such good things about it…" Andrew replied. "So it's a bit creepy…"

"A lot creepy, is more like," Kurt replied, chuckling lightly.

"Have _you_ ever read it?" Andrew asked, leaning back. His head found the wall with a bit more force than Andrew clearly expected. "I'm… ow! I'm just going through the classics now…" he retorted quietly, after bumping his head.

Kurt pouted his lips a little, moving so that he was sitting up next to Andrew. He put his hand behind Andrew's head and moved it so that he could see the back of Andrew's head. He checked for blood, deemed Andrew fine, and gently put Andrew's head back against the wall. He put up three fingers. "How many fingers?"

"Three."

"How many candles and what widths are they apart from each other?"

Andrew stared up at him and, after a few minutes, Kurt simply laughed and shook his head, "Never mind," he said, biting his lower lip.

They stared at each other for a moment, Kurt suddenly blushing and a small bit of red appearing in Andrew's all ready tanned cheeks. Kurt suddenly took a chance and leaned down, brushing his lips against Andrew's. Kurt had had practice with the other boys in his residence hall: Victor was especially good when it came to practice in kissing, but nothing compared to the real thing. Andrew was tentative in kissing back, but Kurt still had his mouth on Andrew's, and so that was enough of a green light.

Andrew gently pushed back, his lips messaging Kurt's mouth instead of attacking it, like many of the boys in Kurt's hall did. Pavel's had been the only kiss in which Kurt didn't felt bruised afterwards; and this one, this one too.

After a few moments, Andrew broke the kiss off. "We should… we should get back to studying…"

"I thought we were," Kurt replied, smiling only slightly.

Andrew looked at him, and pushed himself up to kiss Kurt again, this time with a little more fierceness, but not so much that Kurt was overwhelmed.

* * *

After thirty minutes of kissing and touching, Andrew had sensibly stopped them and taken Kurt out for ice cream. So they blew out and took down the candles, returned the temperature in the room to normal, and went out to the nearest ice cream parlor. There, Andrew asked Kurt out on a real date. And Kurt said yes.

"But I thought you loved Araine?" Pavel asked. If it was about eleven at night for Kurt, it must be seven in the morning for Pavel. But Pavel had always been an early riser.

'Araine' was Pavel's cutesy way of saying Arthur and Blaine's bromance name. Kurt chuckled at it before he replied: "I do. There is no past tense on love, because if there was, then there was no love in the first place. I just… really like Andrew. And Araine needs more time to be… Araine."

Pavel sighed, "Hmm… I guess I shouldn't be talking. I still love Jeremy, but since he's being a prat, I'm with Colin."

They were silent for a few moments before Pavel spoke again, "We're going to London in a couple of weeks. Blaine is coming too…"

"I _know_!" Kurt replied, rolling over on to his back as he talked into the phone. "The Fearsome Five, back together at long last. Think you'll be okay with Jeremy that close to you for a couple of weeks?"

"If I'm not…" here Kurt could tell Pavel was nibbling his lower lip a bit, "If I can't… then it'll be all right. I'm going straight over to Ireland for a week or two after the London trip. Like… straight from Heathrow to Dublin Airport."

Kurt smiled, "To see Colin?"

Pavel made an affirmative noise on the other end, "Da," he replied.

"I hope you have fun," Kurt replied, "But not too much fun."

Pavel scoffed a bit, "Don't go there, Kurt."

"Sorry… but I'm serious. Be careful," Kurt warned.

"I will. Listen, I just heard Lyubov screaming, and I think either Alexander is terrorizing her as only an older brother should, or Alexander's snake got loose again. Either way, it's probably Alexander's fault."

"As usual… Go! Go!" Kurt said, "I need to get some sleep. Though to tell you the truth, after all the excitement, I don't think that's an option right now…" Kurt sighed.

"You'll get used to the initial high of a relationship after a few days," Pavel replied, and they said their last goodbyes before hanging up.

Kurt smiled and looked at his calendar, taking it off the wall carefully and taking a Sharpie marker to the day of his departure to London, crossing off the day he had just finished. Four weeks, and he would see his Fearsome Four again for a couple weeks. In the meantime, he had a couple weeks to get to know Andrew…

* * *

**Coming Up Next: **The Fearsome Five meet up in London. Though Blaine is hurt by Kurt's decision, at least he understands Kurt's motives. Pavel and the twins are there at Heathrow to pick the two up and take them to the twins' London home. Oh! And has Jeremy resorted to Welsh insults now? Kurt and Pavel sure think so, until Kurt does some investigation into the translation of the words...


	14. Vacation

_**You know the drill. References are not mine, and reviews are totally awesome. Also... this fic has become crossed over with **_**Merlin_ a little bit. This will come together in later chapters.

* * *

_**

**14** – Vacation

"Have a great time, sweetie," Carole said, kissing her stepson's cheek. She and Finn had taken Kurt (and his several bags, including a duffel bag buried in one of the others for any shopping excursions Kurt _would_ go on) to the airport. Finn helped get the last of Kurt's bags out of the trunk, nodded at his mother, and helped Kurt get everything inside. Once inside, Finn gave another nod to Blaine, who came up from behind Kurt and took the two largest bags from him and then got into line for British Airways. Kurt smiled at his friend as he did so.

"Hope you have a great time… and get me a souvenir," Finn said, swooping the smaller boy into a tight hug. "Kick Jeremy for me. I hate seeing Pavel despair."

Pavel really was like a child everyone wanted to take care of. But Kurt smiled at his brother, "In the balls or in the shins?"

"I'm going for the balls," Blaine said, coming up from behind him with the tickets and the bagging tags.

"Then kick him in the shins. Or his ass, if you have a clear shot," Finn replied. Then he shook Blaine's hand and headed back to the car. He gave one last wave, and Blaine and Kurt found themselves waving back before going toward their gate.

There was immediate silence and awkwardness between them. It was probably like that because FaceBook was the only place where Blaine (and Arthur) were getting their updates from Kurt. And last night's update was:

**Kurt Hummel **is in a relationship with **Andrew Smith**.

"You could have called me about him," Blaine finally said when they had set their carry-ons near a pillar and were making to sit down to wait for their flight.

"I felt… bad," Kurt replied.

"I know you… you care about us immensely," Blaine said, "So why… why are you and Andy together right now?"

"To stall for time. He knows that," Kurt said, "It was only fair that everyone knew about us so that when they saw us around, they wouldn't think I was cheating on you or leading you on or something…"

There was a tight silence, and suddenly the watch spoke, "_Yeah, remember the embarrassment when Wes tried to push you two together and you wound up sniffing Blaine's earwax, Kurt?"_

Kurt laughed out loud, covering his mouth with his hand. "Hello, Arthur. Did you want some attention?"

"_I hate seeing us so tense around each other. Especially Bailey here, who decided, apparently, to wear her tightest pair of knickers, as they say in jolly ol' England," _Arthur replied. Kurt could hear him winking even though he couldn't see his face.

Kurt smiled, but then Blaine made a sort of disgusted sound, and Kurt looked to him. "Andrew _knows_?"

"Doesn't everyone know? About you and Arthur?" Kurt asked.

"No! I mean… everyone knows about Arthur, yes. At Dalton, at least," Blaine explained, "I meant he knows that you're just using him while me and Arthur are repairing our relationship and spending more time as friends?"

"He's okay with that," Kurt replied calmly. "We both think being together is fun. And since I'm being such a nun with you, I'm allowed to be a little less conservative with him. I don't… I don't want to slip up with you…"

"I'm not a doll, Kurt…" Blaine said. "Yes, I would miss Arthur, but there are mirrors we could talk through, so—"

Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's, mostly to shut him up. No one was really paying attention to the two teenagers, but Kurt pulled away quickly anyway, "Think of that as a promise. I'll come to you when I feel that you two are ready," Kurt turned from the gawping Blaine to the pocket watch and cutsified his voice, like he was talking to a dog, "Arty, are you ready to leave your Blainey-kins?"

Kurt heard a sniff, _"Noooooo! Don't take me away from my Blainey-kins! Or my midnight broomstick rides! Or my pocket-watch!"_

Kurt gestured to the watch as he turned to glance back at Blaine, who was still gawping like a (very cute, very magical) fish. "My case is closed."

He took a sip from his water bottle (which he had sneakily filled after going through baggage check) and then straightened. When he looked back at Blaine, the other boy's mouth was finally closed. "But is it fair to Andrew?"

Kurt glanced at him, "We have fun. But Andrew knows that it can't last. Not when I…" here Kurt paused looking at the Blaine's watch, and then back at the dark-haired warlock, "…well… you get it. He knows it'll end between us because of you."

Blaine blushed and looked at his feet, "I'm… going to kiss that boy myself after this is all done."

"_Let's find him another lover in the meantime!"_ Arthur called out.

"That might be difficult. He _is_ omnisexual, after all…" Kurt pointed out, "And he really is pretty much just doing me a favor…"

"But… it doesn't seem right…" Blaine mused, "I mean… to know that you're going to be dropped any day for another person?"

"_That's why we should get him another lover! He's a library nerd! Let's start there!"_ Arthur said, sounding more and more like a strange voice in Kurt and Blaine's head…

Blaine glanced at the watch, and then at Kurt, "I think Arthur's right. I'd feel too bad in taking you away from Andrew. I'm going to be on the lookout for someone else for him. I'll look at both girls and boys, and you'll have to fill me in on who Andrew might like…"

Kurt smiled and shook his head a little, "You really are the boy Katy Perry wrote 'Hot N Cold' about."

"Well, Arthur helps a bit with that," Blaine replied, smiling only slightly.

"No really," Kurt went on, "You were jealous about Andrew, then you were angry at him, and now you're compassionate about him…"

"Well…" Blaine trailed off. "I guess… I don't know. I was selfish before, then I was confused… and now I'm coming to terms with it all…"

Kurt smiled at him. "You only have to be patient, and… if it makes you feel any better, we won't do any couple-y things around you…"

Blaine breathed in slowly, and then let it out at about the same pace. "Okay…"

And they shook on it.

* * *

"Oh my gooood!" a voice called as Blaine and Kurt got to the baggage claim at Heathrow.

Pavel was all ready there, Pavi coming up behind with the smaller boy's bag. Pavel and Kurt shared an epic hug that lasted for a few minutes, both squealing and cheering and jumping up and down. Finally, the twins materialize on either side of Blaine.

"What up, Blaine my man?" Oliver asked.

"Aww… you lost that sexy Welsh accent… I was beginning to feel a bit like Jack Harkness to your Ianto Jones…" Blaine said, clearly disappointed.

"Accept Lisa would still be alive," Oliver replied. "Jeremy, you want to be Blaine's Ianto?"

"I'll pass," the other replied.

"You too, huh?" Blaine asked, pointing out the Cockney accent again.

"We've been back in London for a couple weeks now, genius," Jeremy replied, slapping him on the back. "Sorry about the whole Andrew/Kurt thing, by the way."

Blaine looked over to Kurt, who was leading Pavi and Pavel toward their flight's baggage carousel. He smiled back at the twins, "Oh no. We've come to an understanding about all that."

"More than I can say for Jer-Jer over there," Oliver hissed in Blaine's ear.

Blaine shook his head and pulled away from the twins as they followed Kurt and Pavel to the carousel.

Meanwhile, Kurt and Pavel were watching as the machine started up. "He's started using Welsh," Pavel was saying, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Jeremy?" Kurt asked.

"Da," was Pavel's curt reply.

"Kurt! Get over here and give the twins a hug!" Jeremy said, swooping the smaller boy into a backwards hug.

"I see you still randomly grope people," Kurt said as Oliver came and joined the hug-fest.

"Jeremy wouldn't be Jeremy if he didn't," Oliver said. "It was horrible. At the Emrys family reunion in Cardiff we met our cousin Bryn, who's as bad as Jeremy if not worse. Those two were going around groping every one of our grandparents and great grandparents."

"Great-Uncle Iago seemed to like getting a palm on his glorious man-boob—" Pavi coughed and Jeremy stopped talking, but Kurt and even Pavel were launched into violent fits of giggles.

It was known by the Fearsome Five that the twins were pureblooded warlocks. Pavi was from a Welsh family said to be descendents of Merlin (hence the last name Emrys by the boys' maternal family). Jack, the boys' father, was from London, but he was from a pureblooded family as well. Pavi had kept her ex-husband's name because that was the name on the publishing house she had taken over in the divorce.

It was also known that Pavel himself was part of a set of twins: his sister, Lyubov, went to St. Lilith's, Dalton's sister school, in Westerville. She was feisty and beautiful, gaining the attentions of David Breckenburg (even though those two had broken up a couple weeks prior). She was also much more coordinated that her twin brother ever was, as well.

Blaine and Kurt collected their bags and followed Pavi, the twins, and Pavel out onto the street where the McDoile limo was waiting. Everyone piled in, and set off toward the edge of town (on the East End, of course), two the twins giant four-story house…

* * *

"Come on! Karaoke!" Jeremy shouted, leading a yawning Blaine toward the basement of the house.

They had just eaten a large meal after Pavel and Kurt had fallen asleep in the bedroom they had picked out. Even though there were thousands upon thousands of rooms in the McDoile household (for it was Jack McDoile's house before Pavi moved in after their honeymoon), Pavel and Kurt wanted a two-bed room so that they could talk and laugh and be roommates again. Suffice to say, Blaine had chosen a one-bed room and called it good.

But the food they had just ate made Blaine sleepy, even though now Kurt and Pavel were wide awake. He shook his head, "Can't I just go to bed?" he whined.

"_Well… you can, Blainey,"_ came a silky voice from his pocket-watch, _"It might as well be my turn to see the sights…"_

"Yeah… we have tons of broomsticks for you," Oliver said, tapping the watch gently. "But you can definitely sing karaoke with us since Blaine here is falling asleep standing up…

Jeremy was now prowling the hall, pacing in front of Kurt and Pavel's door, which was shut.

"Come on! Kurt, hurry up _fy nghariad_, will you?" Jeremy said, finally pounding on the door.

Blaine blinked, "Has Jeremy resorted to Welsh insults?"

"They're not insults," Oliver said, "Now go beddy-bye and let me see my man Arthur!"

"I feel the love," Blaine replied, sarcasm dripping from the tired voice. But he opened the watch and waved cutely in his sleepy-stupor. His eyes were suddenly flecked with silver.

"Arthur, how are you?" Oliver asked, doing a complex handshake with him just as Kurt and Pavel finally emerged, dressed in their pajamas.

They were different than the ones they wore to the sleepover back when the storm hit last February. Kurt's was comprised of a light blue button-down shirt and matching pants, and Pavel's was a yellow shirt with Russian words (Later he told them they translated into "History in the Making"), and black and white pinstriped pants.

The twins were wearing pajamas, too, having changed in five seconds back up in their room. Arthur shook his head and sighed. "I'll meet you in the basement. I feel left out."

* * *

Finally, they were all seated on couches or on the carpeted floor covered in pillows. Jeremy was flipping through the iPod, having called dibs on singing first. His grin melted into a frown, but then it turned into a very slight smile: all in the course of five seconds.

"All right… here I go," Jeremy said, pressing the play button on his selection and picking up the microphone:

"_In the midnight moonlight I'll be walking a long and lonely mile.  
And every time I do, I keep seeing this picture of you._

_Here comes my baby, here she comes now,  
And it comes as no surprise to me, she's with another guy.  
Here comes my baby, here she comes now,  
Walking with a love, with a love that's oh so fine,  
And never could be mine, no matter how I try._

_You never walk alone, and you're forever talking on the phone.  
I've tried to call you names, but every time it comes out the same._

_Here comes my baby, here she comes now,  
And it comes as no surprise to me, she's with another guy.  
Here comes my baby, here she comes now,  
Walking with a love, with a love that's oh so fine,  
And never could be mine, no matter how I try._

_I'm still waiting for your heart, cuz I'm sure that some day it's gonna start.  
You'll be mine to hold each day, but 'til then this is all that I can say._

_Here comes my baby, here she comes now,  
And it comes as no surprise to me, she's with another guy.  
Here comes my baby, here she comes now,  
Walking with a love, with a love that's oh so fine,  
Never could be mine, no matter how I try."_

He finished the song and put the microphone on the karaoke machine, smirking lightly in his twin's direction. Oliver made a thumbs-up signal. Pavel had his head buried in a pillow. The song was a perfect match.

After a few songs (Kurt and Pavel sang a song in Russian, the twins sang a song by a gay boy band from the 80's, the twins dragged Arthur into a couple trios), Arthur went up, looking through the song lists as the rest talked about their summers. The twins went into detail about what went down when a bunch of descendents of Merlin got together.

Arthur grinned at the story the twins had just finished, "You know, my dad was born here in London," he said.

"Yeah, we heard," Jeremy replied, rolling his eyes.

"You wanna know the reason Blaine's middle name is Arthur, aka why I'm named that?" Arthur asked, flipping through the song list for the fourth time.

"Why?" Kurt asked, actually curious.

"Because my dad's side of the family is descendents of King Arthur…" Arthur replied, chuckling. "Merlin taught him magic when he became King, and so Gwen joined him."

"Who did Merlin get together with again?" Oliver asked, grinning.

"He left her soon after," Jeremy replied, "A druid girl named Aeron."

"That's really cool," Pavel said. "That King Arthur's and Merlin's descendents are such good friends, it's like… fate or something…"

"Is that why you're cursed with the Anderson curse?" Kurt asked.

Arthur blinked, "You know… my dad never told me anything about the history behind our curse," Arthur fiddled with the watch for a minute, "He only told me that one of King Arthur's great grandsons did something that slighted an old witch, and he was cursed with a split personality until he could find someone who could love both sides of him…"

Kurt nodded, "And then every son in the family got cursed, and on and on and on…?"

Arthur nodded. The room fell silent for a good minute before Arthur remembered his song and grinned, "I haven't heard us do any ABBA, so…" and he pressed play:

"_If you change your mind, I'm the first in line  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
If you need me, let me know, gonna be around  
If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down  
If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie  
If you put me to the test, if you let me try_

_Take a chance on me  
Take a chance on me_

_We can go dancing, we can go walking, as long as we're together  
Listen to some music, maybe just talking, get to know you better  
'Cos you know I've got  
So much that I wanna do, when I dream I'm alone with you  
It's magic  
You want me to leave it there, afraid of a love affair  
But I think you know  
That I can't let go_

_If you change your mind, I'm the first in line  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
If you need me, let me know, gonna be around  
If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down  
If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie  
If you put me to the test, if you let me try_

_Take a chance on me  
Take a chance on me  
Oh you can take your time baby, I'm in no hurry, know I'm gonna get you  
You don't wanna hurt me, baby don't worry, I ain't gonna let you  
Let me tell you now  
My love is strong enough to last when things are rough  
It's magic  
You say that I waste my time but I can't get you off my mind  
No I can't let go  
'Cos I love you so_

_If you change your mind, I'm the first in line  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
If you need me, let me know, gonna be around  
If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down  
If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best, baby can't you see  
Gotta put me to the test, take a chance on me_

_Ba ba ba ba baa, ba ba ba ba baa  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best, baby can't you see  
Gotta put me to the test, take a chance on me_

_Ba ba ba ba baa, ba ba ba ba baa ba-ba  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me…"_

There was much cheering after the song, but Kurt's grin was all Arthur noticed as he smugly sat down, making room for Pavel to go up and sing…

* * *

Kurt and Pavel were very tired by about eleven, so they allowed Arthur and the twins to continue with their karaoke as they went up to bed. Jeremy stopped Pavel at the door and gently took his hand. "_Annwyl_… good night," he said, and gently kissed the Russian boy's hand.

Pavel blushed, but pushed his friend out of the door, and up two flights of stairs to their chosen bedroom.

"I need to know what he means," he said, after burrowing his head in the covers of the newly mussed bed.

Kurt smiled and took out his laptop, "Come here," he ordered, and Pavel obeyed.

They sat with their backs again the wall on Kurt's bed, the laptop on Kurt's lap as he searched the translation and transliteration sites. They got the spellings of the words. "He says only three things to me: _fy nghariad, annwyl, _and_ cariad…_"

Kurt got the transliteration and put them into the best online translator they could. Pavel was amazed. "_Fy nghariad_ is… is 'my love'… _annwyl_ is 'beloved'… and _cariad_ is… _cariad _is 'lover'?" he looked at Kurt with wide blue eyes.

Kurt smiled back at him, "Well… it's better than the others he'd been using…"

"Yeah but… now it just complicates things…" Pavel said, rubbing his hand where Jeremy had kissed it. "Now… now I don't know what to do."

Kurt sighed and put his laptop away, leading Pavel to his side of the room. Kurt tucked the other in as a mother would do and stroked his hair while he sang him to sleep. When he was sure Pavel was fast asleep, he whispered, "You follow your heart, is what…"

* * *

Song(s) Used: "Here Comes My Baby" by Cat Stevens  
"Take A Chance On Me" by ABBA

* * *

**Coming Up Next: **The history behind the Anderson Curse is revealed only when it looks like the houses of Pendragon and Emrys are merging a little deeper...


	15. History

A/N: **_Hey guys. References are not mine... but the ideas pretty much came together to become mine._**

**_Reviews would be spectacular, totally awesome, jolly good, and super-mega-foxy-awesome-hot._**

**_By the way, there's some new stuff on my profile: a posting schedule for this story, as well as a ratio of chapters I've written to chapters I've posted. You know. Only if you're interested.

* * *

_**

**15** – History

The twins had Blaine in a headlock in the living room when the doorbell rang. Kurt had been reading a book Andrew had given him, and Pavel was cheering Blaine on in his epic one-against-two… whatever it was. "Ever heard of Calvin Ball from that cartoon _Calvin and Hobbes_?" Jeremy asked before the game started. "Welcome to Twin Ball."

"We did that move last time, guys, lemme out of this thing!" Blaine shouted before the doorbell rang, and Pavi was swinging into the living room.

"Boys, let Blaine go…"

"Can't, five more seconds on the clock and we can let him free," Oliver replied.

"No fair, you said you'd release me when I apologized! That was five seconds ago!"

"Twin Ball has no real rules, which means we keep making this up as we go along…" Jeremy said.

Pavi opened the door, though, and Blaine made a high-pitched squeak, bringing Kurt's head up.

"Dad!" Blaine yelled, elbowing one twin in the stomach and gaining his freedom. He ran and hugged his father, who hugged him back, giving a look to Pavi.

Zachary Xavier Anderson was a short man (Pavi was only an inch shorter), with dark red hair and Blaine's hazel eyes. Kurt could tell that Blaine got his curly dark hair from his mother, since he had seen pictures of her on his bedside table.

"Hello, Blaine… how are you and Arty?" he asked, smiling.

Kurt was up in a minute, and as introductions were made, Pavi sat the kids down. "I thought Zach would get here around now, which is why Blaine is here. But we thought Pavel and Kurt being here would be nice as well…"

"Son, Jeremy, Oliver," Zachary said, taking Pavi's hand, "Pavi and I have been dating for about a year and a half now…"

The twins were silent for a moment, then they grinned, "Nice catch, Mom," they said, jumping up and shaking Zachary's hand.

"I mean, we've met the guy once or twice before—" Oliver started.

"—when he could get away from all that tiring diplomatic work—" Jeremy put in.

"—when he made time to see his son perform with the Warblers," Oliver finished, "so we know him."

"How did you two meet?" Blaine asked.

"My new manuscript. I was doing research for it, and it's all about your curse…" Pavi said, winking at Blaine. "So you're Dad here had to tell me your history, as well as give me access to you family and files here in London."

Kurt's curiosity was piqued, "Hey… can I… can I read that?" Kurt suddenly asked, "I mean, I hope you two are very happy together and all that… but… can I read that manuscript?"

Pavi laughed, "Of course. I need a few more people to read it before I can publish it, so… lemme go get it…"

* * *

Kurt made sure he wasn't bothered when he read the manuscript. So Pavi shut him up in her office, which was the only room the twins wouldn't touch with a ten-foot pole. Kurt first promised her and Pavel that he would discuss his thoughts with the former while they were out in London shopping (she promised shopping, he was just taking her up on her word…). And so he got to reading:

He learned many things from the manuscript. Apparently, a man named Owen Anderson started the Curse. He was nineteen when he tricked a fellow witch into giving up her entire fortune. She was so angry with him that she cursed him by splitting up his personalities into two separate ones until he could find someone who would love both sides.

Grant it, back then people thought you were possessed if you told them there were two separate personalities. Owen managed to get an heir out of wedlock, but once the baby's mother had the child, he had taken off with the bouncing baby boy.

Owen wasn't such a cool dude… at least Zachary and Blaine weren't like him at all. Then again, you learn a moral background when you're cursed with something like this. And over the years, each son had to go through more and more to get true love in the end, from the time of burning witches, to insane asylums, to the psychological revolution.

The one thing that was really interesting to Kurt was that Owen's mother's name was Hannah Pendragon, and she was King Arthur's great, great, great, great… well, a very distant descendent to King Arthur. She was the only child to her family, and so when she married, the Pendragon line was renamed.

After finishing the manuscript, Kurt lay back on Pavi's office couch and set the mound of paper on the coffee table in front of him. It was about two in the morning, but Kurt hadn't been able to put the book down since he had picked it up at three that afternoon. He had taken his tea and dinner in the office, and had quickly done his moisturizing routine in the early evening before getting into the story again.

"Kurt, sweetie?" a voice said from the doorway.

Kurt turned his head and saw that Zachary and Pavi were standing at the doorway, both in bathrobes. Pavi's black curls were down, framing her face and making her look like the Faerie Queen or something. Zachary must have just gotten out of bed, for his hair wasn't gelled down (like father, like son), but rather sticking out at odd places.

Kurt smiled, "Just finished. It was riveting."

"I thought you were going to tell me your thoughts about the manuscript when we went shopping," Pavi replied, a smile on her face. She sat down next to him on the couch, while Zachary took her plush desk chair.

Kurt nodded, "And when I'm not dead tired after staying up all night," he replied, a cheeky grin on his face. "It just makes me think about your family histories. On one hand, the twins are descendents of Merlin. On the other, Blaine is a descendent of King Arthur. In all the legends, Arthur and Merlin were student and pupil, respectively, and best friends."

Pavi crossed her arms and fell back into the plush couch, staring up at the ceiling, "It does make you wonder."

"And now, with you two in a relationship, it's like they're finally coming together. The greatest hero and the greatest warlock… after thousands of years."

"And even if the relationship doesn't last, which I have no doubt it will, then Blaine is still best friends with the twins," Pavi said, looking to Kurt. "Yes, I thought of that when I realized my boys were going to school with Blaine and Arthur—"

"Araine," Kurt said. "Pavel and I… we call them Araine."

Zachary chuckled and looked over at the mirror. Kurt saw a flash of bluish green behind the reflection's hazel eyes. "Xavier liked to call us X-achary. It was cute because it sounds a bit like 'exactly,'" he said.

"And that's how we got the ladies," the reflection quipped, "We were just so damn funny."

Kurt smiled, "So he won't just disappear," he whispered.

Zachary looked over at him, rubbing his growing beard. "You're the one, huh? Kurt Hummel?"

Kurt blinked, his eyebrows shifting to show that he was a little confused.

"Blaine and Arthur talk about you all the time when me and my son talk to one another over the phone. He says that you were the one to get them into their recent friendship, and that you'll probably end their cycle of the Curse…"

Kurt nodded, "I will. I promised."

"You're stalling?" Pavi asked.

"For a little while. I mean, Blaine's been resenting Arthur for so long, I thought I'd give them some time to be…" Kurt trailed off, shrugging a bit.

"Araine?" Zachary asked.

"Yeah. And you're okay with it?"

"With you stalling? I'm not sure that's such a good idea, but it's great that Blaine and Arthur are speaking to each other so…"

"No," Kurt said, when he finally found an in, "I meant, Blaine's sexuality…"

Zachary chuckled, "I had a friend back in my days at Dalton who was gay. We were best friends. Sadly, he died in the '80s thanks the AIDS epidemic. Magic can't solve everyone's problems in the end, sometimes," he looked over at one of Pavi's family photos sadly, "But I love my son. I could care less who he chooses to date and marry in the end. Hell, he could denounce the Anderson name and run away from home, and I'd still love him."

Pavi suddenly got up and hit Kurt's knee, "Come on. It's time for you to get to bed. I want you coherent when we go into town to shop tomorrow. We'll have a late brunch if you don't wake up at seven like the twins do."

Kurt nodded, and padded softly down the flight of stairs to the bedroom he shared with Pavel, being careful not to wake the other (lest he fall on the floor from fright… or something).

* * *

**Coming Up Next**: Blaine and his father have a little talk before Blaine goes home, Jeremy finds out about Ireland from Pavel, and Kurt and Blaine sing _A Very Potter Musical_ on the ride home from London. Or most of the way, at least.


	16. Return

**_As usual, I own nothing. References, among other things, are not mine. The OCs... pretty much are mine._**

**_Please review. (Oh, and of course Darren Criss wants in Blaine's pants. _Everyone_ wants in Blaine's pants. ;D)

* * *

_**

**16** – Return

Blaine was very happy his father was there with him and his friends in London. But all too soon the two weeks were ending, and Blaine found himself in his room, packing up his stuff again. As he was looking under his bed for things (nothing was safe from the twins… especially on their home territory), when his father knocked on the doorframe (the door was open).

"Hey, Dad…" Blaine said, pulling himself out of a tight spot.

"Hey, Blaine," he replied, walking in and helping Blaine as they checked every nook and cranny, putting stray stuff in piles of Blaine's Stuff and Not Blaine's Stuff. Zachary and Blaine finally looked everywhere they could and Blaine was putting the items that weren't his in drawers where he knew the twins would find them again. Zachary finally cleared his throat, "You like Pavi, don't you, son?"

"I love her," Blaine replied, turning to his father, "I mean… she's like the mom I never had. She takes care of me at Dalton, and when I visit her, she always makes a point to include me and talk to me alone…"

"So… if I were to ask her to marry me…" Zachary started, "Hypothetically speaking, of course…"

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "A man with split personality and a woman who turns into a cat at will? Yeah, I think that would be perfect. Besides… she's all ready like a mother to me, like I said. And I'll be going to college next year, so even if it is a bit weird, I always can escape until things blow over…"

There was another silence, but it was quite comfortable, "She could never replace your mother, though, right?"

Blaine suddenly stopped packing and turned to his father, "I never met her, remember? Well… I have no recollection of ever knowing her. I was so young. That's why I attached myself to Pavi when I was transferred to Dalton…"

Zachary crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned against the dresser. He and Blaine stared at each other for a minute, father and son, before Arthur sneezed from within the watch.

"_It wasn't your fault she died. She was sick, and there was nothing we could do…"_ Arthur said.

Blaine glanced at the watch he had placed on the bedside table and sighed, "Yeah… Arty's right. There was nothing we could do. I'm just glad you finally moved on and found love again," he said, picking up the watch and hooking it to his jeans pocket. He paused for a minute to look at his father again, "You do love Pavi, right?"

Zachary laughed at the intensity behind his only child's eyes, "If I'm tentatively asking you about your thoughts about Pavi becoming your stepmother, then I do love her…"

Blaine continued the intense stare, and Zachary was soon mirroring him, until Blaine's lip twitched, and they both broke out laughing. After a good second of laughing like idiots, Blaine panted heavily before turning his back to his packing. "I take it you're going to stay here for a couple weeks?"

Zachary smiled mischievously, "Nope. I'm coming home with you and Kurt."

Blaine spun around, "What? You told me last time we spoke over the phone that you had business here in the British Isles all summer!"

Zachary shrugged, "I talked my boss into giving me a paid vacation," he replied, like it was no big deal, "Because I missed my boys."

Blaine was about to cry, but he saved it, and instead tackled his father, hugging him tightly and nearly knocking the wind out of him.

* * *

"I'm going to miss the way he bakes when he's stressed," Oliver said.

"Really? 'Cause I'm going to miss the way he always thinks he's being _quiet_ when he sings in the shower," Jeremy replied.

"Guys," Kurt said, sitting on the kitchen stool while he finished his breakfast. It was the morning of Kurt's departure from Heathrow with Blaine and Zachary. "I'm right here. You can say all that embarrassing stuff to my face…"

"It's more fun to pretend you're not here," Oliver replied.

"Less painful," Jeremy added, giving Kurt a pathetic stare.

Kurt stood up and hugged Jeremy, "It won't be for long. We only have August and then we'll be back at Dalton… Just… don't think about the end of the school year next year…"

Oliver pretended to burst into tears, "We have separation anxiety!" he shouted as Pavel walked in the room, putting his bag with Kurt's pile. They were only missing Blaine's and Zach's luggage now.

"You do not," Pavel said.

"Kill-joy," Oliver said, sticking his tongue out at the Russian boy.

"_Cariad_," Jeremy purred, pushing Kurt away to take Pavel's hand, "I, uh. Hope you have a nice trip back to Russia."

Kurt huffed a little at Jeremy's dismissal, but went over and put his arms around Oliver, who was still pretending to cry. His fake-sobs got louder when he felt the smaller boy's arms around his waist, but Pavel was ignoring him, raising an eyebrow at Jeremy, "Russia? You think I'm going back to the rat race so soon?" he asked, a flirtatious look behind his blue eyes.

Kurt coughed a little and removed his arms from Oliver's waist, sitting back on his stool, and trying to finish the hot coffee in the twins had made for him as quickly as possible so he could leave the room before things got awkward. Pavel had forgotten to mention to anyone but Kurt that he was going to Ireland to visit Colin instead of going back to Russia right away.

"Then… where are you going, _fy nghariad_?" Jeremy asked, dreading the answer.

"Ireland. Colin invited me over for a week or two," Pavel replied, pushing past the younger twin.

Jeremy's eyes narrowed slightly, but he breathed to calm himself down. "I… I hope you have a wonderful time with him," he said through gritted teeth. Oliver rolled his eyes, but Jeremy seemed to calm down fast enough to whisper, "_Fy anwylyd._"

It didn't take a genius to figure out what the last sentence meant, and Pavel's flush was deeply set as he poured himself a cup of coffee. Kurt was impressed that Jeremy didn't just snap like he had been doing.

"I baked you guys some cookies after I packed last night, by the way," Kurt called, trying to de-tense-ify the room a little.

"Oooh!" Oliver cried, "Where are they?"

"I think when you get home, you should go look for them," Kurt replied, winking at the older twin slightly.

But it was too late. Oliver had turned himself into a cat and was sniffing around for the elusive tin of cookies Kurt had baked. He even jumped up on counters and got into the cabinets high above the sink and stove. Jeremy, however, had turned into a cat as well, but was not joining his brother. He, rather, had disappeared out of sight, leaving Kurt tending a mischievous cat, and Pavel drinking a cup of coffee, looking quite pleased with himself.

* * *

After getting past the weepy (totally faking it, but they were still making a scene) twins (and Pavi), then check-in and baggage check, Kurt, Blaine, and Zachary said their final goodbyes to Pavel. Blaine hugged the young-looking boy tightly, Zachary shook his hand, and, finally, Kurt tackled Pavel and hugged him tightly. "Mommy doesn't like to see her baby going to visit a _boy_," Kurt cooed in Pavel's ear.

Pavel grinned, "I'll be fine, _mom_," he hissed, but Kurt could hear the smile behind his friend's words.

"I know. I just worry. You're growing up so fast. Why, I remember you clinging to me and crying when strangers tried to take you away from me like it was yesterday," Kurt sniffed. Real tears seemed to appear in the corner of his eyes.

Pavel watched and wiped them away, "I'll be fine, Kurt. Really. We have Skype and Facebook when our parents shut down our cell phones from all those long-distance calls…"

Kurt laughed, "Yeah… I just… be _careful_," he fixed his young-looking friend with a pointed stare and Pavel finally backed up and put his hands up like a criminal to Kurt's policeman.

"Fine. I will. And if I'm not, you'll be the first I call," Pavel replied.

They hugged one last time before Pavel went off to one side of the airport, and Kurt, Blaine and Zach made their way to their own gate.

"Did you _actually_ start crying, Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"I might have," Kurt replied. "I just… He's so naïve about things. I don't want him doing something he'll regret…"

Blaine's smile faded, "Yeah… but I think he can make decisions on his own… he's, what, 17?"

"He looks like he's 11, though…" Zachary commented as they sat down, setting their carry-ons in a pile in front of them.

"That's what makes him seem so innocent, though," Kurt pointed out. Then, "Crap! I forgot to kick Jeremy in the shins for Finn!"

Blaine raised an eyebrow, and then laughed, "It's okay. I forgot to kick him in the balls. We'll just have to take shots at him when we get back to Dalton."

Kurt and Blaine stared at each other, wide-eyed, and then began singing, quietly:

"_We gotta get back to Dalton  
We gotta get back to school  
We gotta get back to Dalton  
Where everything is magic-cooooool…"_

To which Arthur cleared his throat loudly from Blaine's pocket, hissing, _"Darren Criss called again… he either really wants to get in Blaine's pants, or he wants Starkid Potter's joke back… in tact!"_

To which Blaine and Kurt just started giggling uncontrollably. "Of course Darren Criss wants in Blaine's pants; who doesn't?" Kurt asked. Then he remembered Zachary, "Not… that I'm saying people have got in his pants, sir…"

"What's with the 'sir' and apologies? I wouldn't mind if Blaine here was attracting attention," Zachary said, swooping the aforementioned boy up in an affectionate noogy, "It means he got more of his dad's genes than his mom's! I'm starting to worry that my genes just didn't work at all!"

They all burst out laughing, Blaine trying desperately to get out of his dad's embrace. They caused several people to stare at them, but they three were having too much of a good time to actually care what other people thought… especially as Blaine (free from the noogy-ing dad obstacle) started composing the Dalton version of 'Goin' Back To Hogwarts,' much to Arthur's (and Darren Criss's, perhaps) chagrin.

* * *

**Coming Up Next:** Back in Westerville, Blaine finds his own girl bestie, and it seems she's a perfect match for a certain Warbler (you probably can guess which one). Pavel has big news for Kurt, and the subject therein propels Kurt to remind Araine of his promise.


	17. Wild

**_Hi, welcome to the 'LPM-doesn't-own-anything whine fest.' Simple version: Nothing is mine. Except for the OCs... but otherwise, nuh uh. To quote Mercedes Jones: Hell to the no!_**

**_A kiss on the hand might be quite continental, but reviews are LPM's best friend :D

* * *

_**

**17** – Wild

D's Department Store wasn't the same without the thousands of boys and girls clogging up the lines and aisles. Sure, there were still people browsing and shopping and things like that, but without Kurt, the twins, and Pavel, going shopping wasn't the same for one Blaine Anderson. Even with his father making snide remarks about the new types of wands and joking about getting Blaine into one of the St. Lilith uniform skirts (Dalton's uniforms was on one side of the first floor, while St. Lilith's was on the other), Blaine was still having nostalgia from when he took Kurt to shop for his supplies last year.

However, little did Blaine know that he was going to make a new friend:

It all started when he was looking through the herbs and ingredients section; he was running low on a few things for his Health class. Once he had gotten what he needed and paid, he was looking for his father when he bumped into someone.

Upon looking at this person, he saw a beautiful girl, with tan skin and long, silky black hair. She looked Indian (like, legit Indian from India), but if she was still in Westerville, she was probably Indian-American or something (it was a fact that Dalton and St. Lilith's international students went back to their home countries during summer break). She was clutching a book to her chest, like she had just gotten out of the book section of the store (where many kids just hung out to read).

"Sorry," she said, her voice delicate, but powerful (and American).

Blaine tried to get out of her way, but they fell into a weird rhythm, side-stepping at the same time and getting in each other's way again. Finally, she chuckled, "The fates don't want me to get away from you just yet," she pointed out.

"Apparently. I wonder if they understand that I'm gay…" Blaine laughed.

She smiled, "I'm sure they do, they just want us to know each other."

No disgusted looks about his sexuality from this girl? Blaine grinned and stuck out his hand, "Blaine Anderson."

"Jasmine Chavan," the girl replied.

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "You're the girl who does the jazz shows at Lily's Coffee Shop…"

"You're the one with the split-personality thing…" she snapped her fingers like the actual name was on the tip of her tongue, then she exclaimed, "The Anderson Curse!"

They were silent for a minute. "Did you need some herbs, or can we just go get coffee already?" Blaine asked.

"Oooh… coffee with a new friend, or shopping for school by myself…" the girl replied, tapping her chin with a friendly but sarcastic air, "Noooope… coffee is definitely more interesting right about now. I think I'll just get my refills tomorrow."

"Lemme go tell my Dad I'll meet him at home…" Blaine said, pointing out his redheaded father. Jasmine nodded, making a gesture for him to go ahead. They both grinned at each other as Blaine went on ahead.

* * *

Lily's Coffee Shop was a quaint little getaway for the students of magic. Of course, the only people who frequented it in the summer were the Westerville Elite (Blaine, Wes, David, and a few others of the Warblers were dubbed this), and sometimes those from families close enough to Westerville, but still out of town (at this point, just Kurt).

It was here that Jasmine and Blaine went to talk about… well… everything:

Blaine all ready knew that Jasmine was a singer, earning extra spending money by singing right there at Lily's on Friday nights; she had a following of both St. Lilith students and Dalton students. But he learned right then that she was bisexual, open-minded, a vegetarian, and in the Jazz Choir at St. Lilith's. Every summer she made a point to finish two or three books in the classic literature series, and she was already filling out applications for all the East Coast Ivy League schools.

And from what Kurt had told him, Andrew Smith was doing the same thing in his senior year: applying to the Ivy Leagues. Blaine made a note to tell Kurt all about Jas (as she insisted Blaine call her by the end of the coffee date), so they could discuss a potential match between her and Andy when the time came. Of course, Blaine had been through every boy in the Warblers and beyond, going into Dalton's student database as well, checking out their files and other information, but none of them seemed _right_ for Andy, especially when Blaine cross-referenced them with Kurt's notes on Andrew. So now Blaine should have been looking through acceptable girls anyway…

Jas, in turn, knew about the Anderson Curse (from reading ahead in her _Famous Curses of the New World_ textbook), and the fact that he used to be the famed soloist for the Warblers before he gave up his post to make room for other potential soloists (after Regionals that last year, at least). Over the course of their afternoon together, she learned everything else that was really important about Blaine (and everything about Arthur, as well).

They had definitely become fast friends.

And Kurt gave the green light to show Jas off at the next Warbler party. Blaine was happy because Jas deserved someone as awesome as Andy (hey, if Andy was okay with one day losing Kurt to Blaine, then he was an awesome person in Blaine's book), because she was totally awesome as well.

Blaine returned home happy that things were climbing uphill, and that everything would be all right at the end of the tunnel.

* * *

It was already two weeks into August when Kurt got a call from Pavel. They had been saving up the past month for a long long-distance call, and it was easy to save up when they had both been in London.

Kurt unhooked his arm from around Andrew's waist to get his phone from his bedside table. "Hi, Pav," Kurt said, sitting up. Andrew struggled to follow his boyfriend. Looking at the date and time on his phone before flipping it open, Kurt guessed Pavel was probably back in Russia by now.

"Kurt!" Pavel wailed. Kurt's eyes widened, and he stood up, putting his first finger up to Andrew as Andrew finally got up from his prostrate position on Kurt's bed.

Kurt moved down the stairs and outside to his backyard, sitting on one of the deck chairs. Burt and Carole were out shopping, and Finn was at Puck's house, having an epic Halo tournament… or something like that. Kurt was left at home with Andrew (his parents trusted them, as they should have).

"Pavel… what's wrong, honey?" Kurt asked.

"I… I wanted to tell you this as soon as it happened… but… I didn't. I feel really bad…" Pavel sniffed. "I mean, it feels so bad I'm tearing up…"

"Pavel… what is it? Maybe if you tell me, you can stop crying and I'll stop having a heart attack…"

"Colin and I…" Pavel composed himself, breathing slowly before he continued, "We… had s-s-sex…"

Kurt blinked, then blushed, and then covered his mouth. Now he kind of felt like Burt did when he had brought Andrew home for the first time: scared and a little angry. But he remembered that Colin made Pavel happy… and that Pavel was 17 and not 11, like he looked. "Did you wear a condom?" he finally asked.

Pavel paused, and Kurt knew him well enough to know he was blushing and probably moving to a more private room in his house, "Yeah, I did. I'm not stupid."

"I know that," Kurt replied quickly, his voice soothing. After a bit of an awkward (as if this conversation was everything _but_) silence he asked, "Are you… are you as happy with him as you were at the beginning of the relationship? Sex changes things, you know."

"I… still love him, yeah. I… I think," Pavel replied. "I mean… it didn't change anything… much."

Kurt let the news sink in. Pavel wasn't a virgin anymore. But it wasn't like Pavel was saving himself for Jeremy or anything… not _now_ at least. And Pavel was old enough to make his decisions on his own. Sex wasn't a big deal to someone who was clearly old enough to consent. And if Pavel was happy with his decision… then Kurt was happy for him.

"Why are you calling me about it? I thought I only told you to call when you did something you regretted," Kurt finally said after a few minutes. His grin was forced.

Pavel seemed to choke. He was probably drinking a glass of water or something, because Kurt could hear the spit-take over the phone. "I… uh…"

"You're thinking about Jeremy right now, aren't you?" Kurt asked knowingly, "That's why you didn't call me until now?"

Pavel stuttered loudly on the other end before: "When it happened… Colin was the only thing on my mind. Then… then after we… _you know_… climaxed? He called me 'Mo ghra,'" the other countertenor explained, "I found out later that was 'my love' in Irish… and it reminded me of Jeremy…"

"So you only regretted everything days after it happened?" Kurt asked.

"I don't… I don't regret what Colin and I did," Pavel said softly. "I love him. I really do. It's just… I still love Jeremy, too. I never stopped loving Jeremy."

Kurt nodded, but then remembered he was on the phone. "What are you going to do now?"

"Go back to Dalton in two weeks,"—it took all Kurt had not to sing his and Blaine's version of 'Goin' Back To Hogwarts'—"you know, get on with the rest of my life. I don't know what to do about my _love_ life, though."

"I think going back to school is awesome," Kurt replied, smiling, "But… I told you to follow your heart when it came to love. It might be hard choosing between Colin and Jeremy, especially after you and Colin… uh… you… gave Colin… your… uh… _flower_… but… I don't know. Do the secret list thing or something."

"What?" Pavel asked.

"Pros and Cons of each one. Jeremy versus Colin. If you still can't choose between them, I'll help you when you're back over here," Kurt explained.

"Move in day is August 26th!" Pavel squealed after a few silence heavy seconds, "Same room as last year!"

"Oh yes. I can't wait," Kurt replied, hearing Andrew come through the back door. "Listen, Andrew's over, and—"

"Okay… okay. Thanks for sticking to bros before hos for a little while there," Pavel replied.

Kurt laughed, the two said their goodbyes, and Kurt hung up. He sat for a minute, looking at Carole's garden as he decided to keep Pavel's confession to him a secret. If Jeremy was to _ever_ find out, it should probably be from either Colin or Pavel himself. Andrew made him scooch over in the chair, and Kurt obliged, laughing as he placed a gentle kiss on his boyfriend's mouth.

* * *

Arthur didn't know where he was flying, but the wind felt good in his hair, and he loved to fly. He was just about to turn around again and find his Usual Spot, when something flashed in front his eyes, and he stopped the broom to look down in the ground: a streak of white, and then another one soon after the first. _A hunt?_ Arthur thought. The only white things he knew about in the forest behind Dalton were some snowy owls and a couple of ghosts that haunted around.

Arthur lowered in height on the broomstick, slowing his pace a bit as he flew. Soon, though, he was flying off a gorge, looking down into a deep chasm. The flashes of white were gone, and Arthur was left looking into the deep. He paused, reveling in it all, when a tiny canary alighted on his broomstick.

Arthur stared at the bird, who stared back, crooking its head to the side. No birds were supposed to be awake, Arthur realized, checking his pocket-watch for the time. "Hello, Kurt."

"I was timing your reaction," the bird replied.

"Did you follow me here?"

"Maybe. I saw the white streaks you just saw, and saw that you lowered to follow them. I've seen those two streaking about a lot. A mother and her foal, out at night because that's when they're safest," Kurt said, "Think you know what they are?"

Arthur shook his head, "They're gone now, whatever they are…"

Kurt sighed, "No they aren't. They're in the woods somewhere. Want to take a walk, see if we can find them again?"

Arthur was pensive about it. He didn't like walking in the forest at night. He stuck to flying and sitting in clearings, sniffing flowers and waiting for the fauna to come to him (which they never did, sadly).

"Aren't you curious as to what they are?" Kurt asked. Arthur could tell the other would smirk if he was in his human form.

Arthur flinched slightly, and then looked down at the yellow bird who sparkled slightly in the moonlight. "I really am…" he finally replied.

They went back to the edge of the gorge, Arthur landing gracefully, and Kurt landing as well, only to spring into his human form. He was wearing a pair of pajama bottoms and a cute blue jacket. "I got some interesting news from Pavel, so I decided to have an adventure in the air, 'cause I couldn't sleep…" Kurt explained when the other boy crooked his eyebrow at his outfit.

Arthur didn't press for answers, for he knew Kurt would tell him if he really wanted to. Anything between Pavel and Kurt, though, was pretty intense these days, what with the boyfriends and all.

The two finally fell into step as they walked, talking about everything from Jasmine Chavan to what they should sing for Sectionals in the coming year. Finally, they came to a clearing not far from Arthur's secret place, and Arthur's jaw fell open. "U-U-Uni-c-c-c-corns."

"Those were the white streaks you saw earlier," Kurt said, smiling. "You and Blaine joke about them so much, I thought maybe you'd want to see them for yourself."

"They're really pretty," Arthur said, his voice getting a bit childish. He watched as the mother made a soft sound at her foal and pushed the young thing gently with her nose. Kurt stepped into the clearing softly, and the unicorns looked up at him.

Slowly, the mother stepped forward toward Kurt, and Kurt held out his hand, calling softly to them with his beautiful voice humming a long-lost song. Arthur stepped from the shadows and the unicorn paused, but continued her slow advance after deeming Arthur acceptable. Finally, the unicorn allowed Kurt to touch her nose. And Arthur remembered: _a unicorn will only allow a virgin to touch it_.

So Arthur held out his hand, and the unicorn allowed him to pat her nose as well. So Kurt and Arthur spent a couple of minutes petting the unicorn, and then the foal came over, and the two unicorns gave one more neigh before they took off into the night.

Kurt looked over at Arthur and grinned, "Blaine will never believe you."

"I think I'm just not going to tell him…" Arthur replied, grinning and winking, his voice back to normal. He picked up the broomstick he dropped at the edge of the clearing and looked to Kurt, "Fly you home, m'lord?" he asked.

Kurt shook his head, "I'll be fine to fly on my own, good sir," he said, curtsying slightly. He laughed, though, and kissed Arthur's cheek. "By the way. Me being able to touch the unicorn was a message to you. I promised I'd wait for you, and I just wanted to let you know I'm keeping that promise…"

And with that, Kurt was a canary again, and was flying off into the night.

Arthur simply smiled. He then mounted his broomstick, and continued his night's journey.

* * *

**Coming Up Next: **It's nice to go back to where we began! Kurt and the gang return to Dalton. But the end-of-summer party breaks up some couples, brings some couples together, and causes some sparks to fly between people who are clearly taken (or… one of them is, at least… _logistics!_)!


	18. Beach

_**Let's just say... I was hyper when I wrote the first song featured here... and Chasing Aspirations asked for it. I don't own the references... just the idea behind it. SORRY DARREN CRISS AND STARKID POTTER AGAIN!**_

_**Oh, and the Pain (Pavel/Colin) ends here. :D  
**_

_**Review, s'il vous plait. Et merci.

* * *

**_

**18** – Beach

It was time to go back to Dalton. And yes, everyone had learned the particular version of "Goin' Back To Hogwarts" Blaine and Kurt had made up a couple weeks before. And they sang it as they made up their rooms once more to the way they all remembered it from last spring:

Blaine started, of course, lugging his luggage up the stairs. He had a megaphone spell on his voice, because the whole hall was hearing him:

"_I'm sick of summer and this waiting around.  
Man, it's August, and I'm skipping this town  
Hey! It's no mystery, there's nothing here for me now_

_I gotta get back to Dalton,  
I gotta get back to school.  
Gotta get myself to Dalton,  
Where everybody knows I'm cool._

_Back to warlocks and mischief, and magical beasts,  
To flying and faes and magical feats.  
It's all that I love, and it's all that I need.  
At Dalton, Dalton, I think I'm going back…"_

As soon as all Blaine's things were in his room again, Kurt continued the song:

"_I'll see my friends, gonna laugh 'til we cry  
Take my broomstick, gonna take to the sky  
Wes may eat a whole frickin pie, and it's gonna be totally awesome_

_I'll cast some spells, with a flick of my wand  
Defeat my homework, yeah bring it on!  
And do it all with my friends on the lawn, 'cuz together we're totally awesome…"_

Wes, sticking his tongue out at Blaine for writing his name in, began his section as he and David did a rather inappropriate (for the song, anyway) tango. They sang the verse together:

"_Yeah, and it's gonna be totally awesome!  
It's been so long, but we're going back  
Don't go for work, don't go there for class!"_

Then Oliver joined in, putting his hand palm-to-palm with Jeremy in the doorway of their room, _"As long as were together—"_

And, in true twin fashion, Jeremy finished Oliver's sentence, _"—gonna kick some ass!"_

And together they sang with Kurt and Pavel singing like back-up singers:

"_... and it's gonna be totally awesome!  
This year we'll take everybody by storm,  
Stay up all night, sneak out of our dorm!"_

Kurt put his finger up at the two as if to chastise them as he sang the next verse:

"_But let's not forget that we need to perform well in class  
If we want to pass our finals!"_

And Pavel came in on the chastise-fest: _"This year I plan to study a lot..."_

And David walked past, off to get another box as he snickered and replied to Pavel: _"That would be cool if you were actually hot…"_

David blew a kiss to Pavel in apology, making a heart with his hands at him. Pavel gave him a hand flip and David literally skipped outside to get the rest of his boxes as everyone sang together:

"_We're sick of summer and this waiting around  
It's like we're sitting in the lost and found  
Don't take no sorcery  
For anyone to see how..._

_We gotta get back to Dalton  
We gotta get back to school  
We gotta get back to Dalton  
Where everything is magic-cooooool_

_Back to warlocks and mischief, and magical beasts  
To flying and faes and to magical feats  
It's all that I love, and it's all that I need at  
Dalton, Dalton, I think we're going back..._

_Who knows how fast this year's gonna go?  
Hand me a glass, let the chocolate milk flow  
Maybe this year,  
We'll forget all we know!  
Wait, no, would not be awesome!_

_We're back to learn everything that we can  
It's great to come back to where we began  
And here we are, and alakazam! _

_Here we go, this is totally awesome!_

_Come on and teach us everything you know  
The summer's over and were itchin' to go  
I think it's time that we steal this show!_

_Aaah, Aaah! Aaaaahhh!_

_Back to warlocks and mischief, and magical beasts  
To flying and faes and to magical feats  
It's all that I love, and all that I need.  
At Dalton, Dalton-_

_Back to spells and enchantments, potions and friends—"_

This was where representatives of some of the clubs decided to join in. Warblers sang first, of course: _"To Warblers!"_

Wes and David and most of the residence halls's soccer club representatives: _"Soccer Club!"_

Victor and the fencing team: _"Fencing Team!"_

And Colin and his science boys, being loud and obnoxious (and lighting off fireworks in one of their rooms to make a point), _"SCIENCE NERDS!"_

And then they got back to the song to end it:

_"Back to the place where our story begins  
It's Dalton, Dalton!"_

Blaine crooked his head as he walked down between the twins' and Kurt and Pavel's rooms: "I'm sorry, what's its name?"

Everyone yelled even louder, _"Dalton, Dalton!"_

Oliver and Jeremy snickered and replied, "We didn't hear you guys!"

To which the hall screamed even louder, _"Dalton, Dalton!"_

And Kurt could only slam his door, falling onto his bed as he muttered, "Man, I'm glad I'm back."

* * *

After everyone was unpacked, the Warblers, at least, headed to the lake behind the school on their broomsticks for an end-of-summer bonfire. Pavi presided over the first lighting of the beach wood, and soon, the tunes were cranking and the couples were all ready splitting off. Andulata arrived a few minutes later, completing Oliver and making him leave his sour-puss brother behind as they went down to the water.

Blaine watched as Kurt and Andrew walked off to find somewhere private. Kurt had said he wouldn't do anything couple-y with Andrew around Blaine or Arthur, but Blaine was getting used to the idea of Andy and Kurt, especially after Arthur had (finally) recounted the unicorn story. But Kurt still decided to hold hands with or kiss Andy away from Blaine's eyes.

Blaine opened his phone and called the one person who had made him feel better (besides Kurt and his Dalton friends) that whole summer…

* * *

It was a very strange party. Pavi sat on a piece of driftwood and watched as Wes and David talked quietly on the beach near the water—finally ending up kissing each other. Pavi had wondered why David had broken things off with Pavel's sister, and why Wes had defied his mother's wishes to marry a sensible, pureblooded, Asian girl from Columbus. It was rather sweet, though, especially since Pavi had a feeling those two weren't completely straight.

She was just peeling her eyes off of Wes and David when she noticed Colin and Pavel walking off, down the shore… She wondered what was going on there, but decided not to pry. She checked on her twins, and then took a romance novel out of her bag.

* * *

"Hey, Colin… will you take a walk with me?" Pavel asked, biting his lower lip anxiously.

"Of course, _mo ghra_," Colin replied, and they walked down the shore a ways.

The beach party was always a success. Mostly the Warblers and their girlfriends (or boyfriends) went, but the whole school was always invited. Since it was Friday, everyone didn't have to get up early and go to classes. Classes started Monday, rather, giving the students a couple more days to catch up with their friends and get their things together. Most of the students were wearing beach attire, including Colin, who had forsaken his shirt. Pavel, on the other hand, was wearing a white button-down shirt (unbuttoned, if it made any difference) over his blue and yellow swim trunks.

"You wanted to get away from everything?" the Irish-accented teen asked, winking.

"Something like that, yeah. Also I… wanted to talk."

Colin had a bad feeling about that, but he continued walking. Pavel finally spoke, "Do you ever miss Victor?"

Colin paused, his feet planting in the wet sand, "Yes and no. I have you now, so why would I miss him?"

"I thought… maybe you'd want someone more… experienced than me," Pavel replied stopping a little ways ahead but turned back to face the Irish teen..

Colin was silent, "Not really," he finally said, "I mean, we practiced kissing enough last year with those games, so you're pretty good there. And back in Ireland, you did just fine…" he gave Pavel a meaningful look that only made the smaller boy blush.

"Colin… what I'm trying to get across here is—" Pavel was cut off by Colin putting his first finger on the blond's lips.

"—you want to break up?" Colin asked, smiling knowingly.

"How—" Pavel stopped talking, a new thought forming in his head and springing to his lips: "It's not you!"

Colin laughed and shook his head, "I know, Princess,"—Pavel's last name translated from Russian as 'Princess.' It was common knowledge in the Warblers, earning him the nickname. Sadly, not many people actually used it unless Pavel was being difficult—"I know I scared you back in Ireland when we made love, because… ever since then you've become distant from me. And now all this talk of Victor… it all adds up. I understand you wanting to break up with me…"

"You do?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine, Pavel. I know relationships don't always last…" Colin replied, chuckling. The way Colin was handling things was making Pavel's heart break.

"Are you… sure?" Pavel asked, pouting his lips out a little.

Colin put a hand on Pavel's shoulder and looked him in those deep blue eyes. "I'm _sure_, Pav. Let's go back to being friends and… that kind of thing…"

Pavel nodded, "Thank you for a wonderful summer, Colin. I'm really sorry things didn't work out."

"Me too… but that's life, right?"

"Right."

* * *

Blaine sat with Pavel for a time, and Kurt soon managed to get away from Andy, and Oliver and Andulata were soon there for the young-looking boy as well. He really didn't need them to comfort him or anything, but it was nice to have friends to talk to.

Kurt and Andy soon broke off, taking off their shirts to go into the water as the sun began it's steady descent into the hills. Blaine checked his pocket-watch, just as another person showed up last minute: "Sorry! You caught me just as I was closing my show!" Jasmine called. She was wearing a stunning flower print halter dress and pretty wooden-textured sandals. Blaine got up and hugged her.

"I was just about to become Arthur," Blaine told her.

"Oh! Don't mind me," she replied. Twice she had met Arthur, but she didn't mind him at all.

Oliver and Andulata smiled and shook hands with Jasmine, followed closely by Pavel (whom he recognized from his sister's accounts of school), and then Jeremy, who had finally appeared out of the woodworks. Kurt looked up from the waves and smiled at Jasmine, who waved at him.

Blaine laughed and winked at the watch, his eyes slowly flecking again with silver. "Hello, darling."

"Hello, darling," Jasmine replied. "Look at you, wearing a sweatshirt and being all self-conscious," she said, poking him in the stomach and making him giggle like the Pillsbury Dough Boy. "A beach is a beach, Arthur-dear…" and then she took off the dress she was wearing, revealing a matching flower-print bikini under it.

Arthur gasped, "You are the most _gorgeous_ girl in the world!"

Jasmine flipped her hand, "Oh stop it, Arty."

Arthur finally took off the sweatshirt, "You've been working out, Arty," Andulata pointed out, winking at him as Oliver cat-called loudly (Kurt looked up whenhe heard the noise and stared at Arthur for half a minute before Andrew flicked him with water. He didn't notice Kurt was ogling, however…).

Arthur laughed again, and Jasmine and he walked passed Wes and David (now cuddling) to the waves. Jasmine sat down, and Arthur joined her. They watched the sun start to set. "Did you move in today?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah… but Lyuba had to do the rest of the unpacking as I had to jet to make it to my performance…" Jasmine replied. Jas happened to have Pavel's twin sister as her roommate, which was how Pavel some what knew her.

Kurt took a chance to drag his boyfriend over to them. "Andrew? Have you met Jasmine Chavan yet? She's wonderful."

"Wonderful? More like super-mega-foxy-awesome-hot," Arthur quipped, earning him a slap on his (very well-defined) abs from Jasmine, who was chuckling as she glanced up at Andrew and extending her free hand (that hadn't slapped her bestie).

Andrew hadn't been paying much attention to the party-crasher at first, but when he put his hand out to formally meet her, he was struck by her at once. "Jasmine… Chavan? As in, that jazz singer who performs on Fridays at Lily's Coffee Shop?"

"The very one. You must be Kurt's much talked about boyfriend, Andrew Smith? The Ivy League bound one?"

"Does he have any other boyfriends _un_like me?" Andrew asked, glaring playfully at Kurt.

Jasmine would have liked to point out her best friend sitting next to her, but she kept her mouth shut about it, "Maybe. I don't know Kurt well enough to know what kind of secrets he keeps. Ask me anything about Arthur and/or Blaine, and I should be able to tell you every juicy detail."

Andrew settled next to her on the sand, and they at once began talking about colleges, books, and the line-up for St. Lilith's first Jazz Choir show. ("We are so going to that," Andy's look told Kurt.)

Kurt settled next the Arthur and sighed. "They're hitting it off," Arthur whispered, chuckling.

Kurt nodded, "All in due time. You and I, Jas and Andy, and now Pavel and Jeremy can even happen."

"I know," Arthur replied, and then paused. "I still want more time with my Blainey-kins, though. The thought of being locked in a mirror for the rest of my days is pretty scary for me, as well."

"Of course. I'll wait," Kurt replied. He would have kissed the other's cheek had it not been for his boyfriend sitting on the other side of Arthur and Jasmine.

Soon all four became quiet to join their fellow students in the countdown as the sun set below the horizon. Then they joined everyone around the warmth of the bonfire, where Jeremy and Oliver broke out the marshmallows, and everyone scrambled for a clean stick.

Colin stroke up a conversation with Arthur and Jasmine as they roasted marshmallows. "I love your show, Ms. Chavan. I usually never miss one, unless I'm in a concert with the boys or in Ireland or something…"

"I know. I see you clapping along with some of the faster songs I sing," Jasmine replied, smiling warmly at Colin. She had heard about his and Pavel's break-up, but she knew from experience not to pity the dumped.

"Can I… Can I request you sing us a song?" Colin asked.

The Warblers fells silent. "Yes! Let's hear a bona fide girl sing!" Victor said, "Not that Pavel and Kurt aren't wonderful substitutes, but, you know…" This statement earned him a whack on the knee from Wes with his un-marshmallow-ed stick.

Jasmine stood up, adjusting the halter dress a bit (and leaving her own stick on the ground). "All right…"

She racked her brain for a minute and then said, "This song should be easier for me a cappella…" and then she began:

"_Mama who bore me  
Mama who gave me  
No way to handle things  
Who made me so sad_

_Mama, the weeping  
Mama, the angels  
No sleep in Heaven, or Bethlehem_

_Some pray that one day  
Christ will come a'-callin'  
They light a candle  
And hope that it glows  
And some just lie there  
Crying for him to come and find them  
But when he comes they don't know how to go_

_Mama who bore me  
Mama who gave me  
No way to handle things  
Who made me so bad_

_Mama, the weeping  
Mama, the angels  
No sleep in Heaven, or Bethlehem…"_

At the second verse, the boys began using their voices to back her up, sounding more like base guitars and cellos than voices. Pavi smiled at the girl's voice, quite liking this little fire-cracker. The boys backing her up was a sweet touch as well.

Oh, not to mention how Andrew was kind of ogling her afterwards… Wasn't he supposed to be _Kurt's_ boyfriend?

After the song ended there was major applause on all sides. "Makes you wish we were a co-ed school," Colin sighed, earning him a sheepish grin from Jasmine.

"It really wasn't _that_ good. My part, at least. I'd forgotten how talented you all were at that a cappella, choir boys thing…"

"Well, hopefully that a cappella, choir boys thing gets us to Nationals this time!" Kurt yelled, causing the boys to cheer loudly around them.

Jasmine chuckled and sat down, smiling, "Good luck… or break a leg… or something like that."

* * *

Song(s) Used: "Goin' Back To Dalton" by La Princesse Morte, with help from and apologies to Darren Criss and Starkid Potter (I can't defeat thee… So please don't me…)  
"Mama Who Bore Me" from _Spring Awakening

* * *

_

**Coming Up Next:** Sectionals come and go with… interesting… results. Then Pavel is has a breakdown, and Kurt decides to intervene using a little song therapy. The song seems to take a toll on a certain twin who happens to be listening in, even if the therapy part of the whole ordeal leaves Pavel more depressed than ever…


	19. Song

_**Reviews = Awesome. References = Not mine. Kurt = Total super-mega-foxy-awesome-hot badass in this chapter. Just saying.**_

_**Oh... and I'm angry at Jeremy too. I just want to slap him and then hug him thanks to this chapter. Who's with me? Plus, tag-team Arthur and Blaine. They should have a good-cop, bad-cop gig or **_**something_. That would be super-mega-foxy-awesome-hot. Just saying :D_**_**  
**_

* * *

**19** – Song

The first few weeks of their senior year were busy as hell. Kurt's new class schedule excluded Mr. Tails' awful Astronomy class, but the load now had double periods for almost all his classes at least once a week. He was up to his neck in homework, but he wasn't complaining… much.

He, Blaine and Colin were the new council members for the Warblers, to top it all off, so meetings with Wes and David were mixed into his schedule to go over audition pieces for Sectionals.

Speak of the devil: soon they were ready, and in November, they were off to (hopefully) place at Sectionals again.

The results were disastrous, however. Even with Wes doing a solo of 'There Once Was A Pirate" from _Spring Awakening_ (with the Warblers backing up, of course), they lost Sectionals, when just last year they had tied with this year's first place winner (New Directions). Kurt was devastated, but Andrew and the other Warblers managed to cheer him up with a 'Warblers' night' in the Warbler Hall, them all dressed in their PJs as they watched musicals on DVD all night. That made _everyone_ feel just a little better.

And no one was angry with New Directions… too much.

(Okay, Kurt wanted a diva-off with Rachel, but he didn't get it, thanks to Colin, Wes, and David making the council meeting 3 to 2. At least Blaine was on his side…)

* * *

But there was something about Pavel that was distressing Kurt and might have cost the Warblers their loss at Sectionals. The Russian boy was missing classes over whatever was on his mind, and when he did get to class, he hardly paid attention. He was less coordinated than ever (not much of a stretch, but Kurt was his best friend, so he knew him a little better than the twins and Blaine _ever_ did), and Kurt was constantly snapping him out of oddball trances and the like.

"Pavel… something the matter? You've been out of it since the beach party," Kurt finally asked, about a week after the loss at Sectionals.

"Just… thinking too hard," Pavel replied. "I'm wondering if it was… such a good move to break up with Colin when Jeremy doesn't even seem interested."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Pasha, he's been calling you those pretty Welsh names ever since London. Of course he's interested. He's just a stubborn prat who can't seem to get his head out of his ass long enough to learn from his past mistakes," Kurt replied.

Pavel blinked at his friend, "All right… you need to stay away from Andulata when she's PMS-ing… Draconians make everything seem like a big deal when they are in pain…"

Kurt slapped him on the upper arm, earning him a slight grin from his saddened friend.

"You want to… sing it out?" Kurt asked suddenly.

Pavel blinked, but nodded. He got up off his bed and went to his computer to search through his selection for something. He was there for a couple minutes, but then he sighed and shook his head. "Well… it's something."

Kurt stood up and looked over his friend's shoulder as Pavel clicked on the song and started to sing with the two girls:

"_This was an accident  
Not the kind where sirens sound  
Never even noticed  
We're suddenly crumbling_

_Tell me how you've never felt_  
_Delicate or innocent_  
_Do you still have doubts that_  
_Us having faith makes any sense_

_Tell me nothing ever counts_  
_Lashing out or breaking down_  
_Still somebody loses 'cause_  
_There's no way to turn around_

_Staring at your photograph_  
_Everything now in the past_  
_Never felt so lonely I_  
_Wish that you could show me love_

_Show me love, show me love, show me love,_  
_Show me love, show me love_  
_'Til you open the door_

_Show me love, show me love, show me_  
_love,_  
_Show me love, show me love,_  
_'Til I'm up off the floor_

_Show me love, show me love show me love,_  
_Show me love, show me love,_  
_'Til it's inside my pores_

_Show me love, show me love, show me love,_  
_Show me love, show me love,_  
_'Til I'm screaming for more_

_Random acts of mindlessness_  
_Commonplace occurrences_  
_Chances and surprises_  
_Another state of consciousness_

_Tell me nothing ever counts_  
_Lashing out or breaking down_  
_Still somebody loses 'cause_  
_There's no way to turn around_

_Tell me how you've never felt_  
_Delicate or innocent_  
_Do you still have doubts that_  
_Us having faith makes any sense_

_You play games, I play tricks_  
_Girls and girls, but you're the one_  
_Like a game of pick-up sticks_  
_Played by fucking lunatics_

_Show me love, show me love_  
_Give me all that I want_  
_Show me love, Show me love_  
_'Til I'm screaming for more…"_

Pavel ended the song by clicking the pause button after the entire song had played, and put his arms over his chest, tears forming in his eyes. He suddenly went to the door and ran out. Kurt sighed, shook his head, and ran out after him, only noticing the shadow by the door when it shifted.

Kurt and Jeremy stared each other down for a minute. "He meant me, I guess… Jeremy said nervously.

"The song is called "Show Me Love," and the band is called t.A.T.u…" Kurt hissed, "I would get the album and listen to the actual lyrics instead of being a creeper. Now, I have to comfort him and make him actually talk things out…" and with that, he ran after his friend, who he knew would be streaking into the woods by now in his rabbit form, so Kurt made ready to transform _himself_ to look for his friend.

* * *

There was a soft knock at Blaine's door. Blaine was immersed in his math homework, which was killing him a little inside. So he was happy to take a break and see his guest in.

"Jeremy… what's up?" Blaine asked, when it happened to be the aforementioned twin at his door.

"Pavel," Jeremy replied through gritted teeth.

"He's free now… unless something happened?" Blaine asked, noting Jeremy's seething tone. "Are you still waiting for him to make a move on you? 'Cause I think that dream died when it didn't happen after about a month after the break up…"

"He… He sang a song just now that… told me what he wanted," Jeremy replied, "But… I don't know if I can give it to him… Because it would be easier of he initiated something and—"

"—I don't see why _you_ haven't done anything yet," Blaine replied, sitting on the bed as Jeremy began pacing. "I mean, if you really want it…"

The other stopped immediately, "I do! But… before this he hadn't actually shown me any indication that he wants… to be with me…"

Blaine shook his head, opening the watch. "Are you hearing this, Arty?" he asked.

"_Loud and clear,"_ Arthur replied, _"I'm sorry to say, but if he's not making a move, it's not smart to make up excuses why_ you _aren't making one…"_

Jeremy blinked, his cat-like green eyes becoming all iris and no pupil, like he was scared out of his wits. "But…" he said, but trailed off. He really didn't have much to say in reply to Arthur.

"What, uh… what scares you, Jeremy?" Blaine asked, crossing his arms. "Once Pavel is yours, another Colin-incident will be stopped dead in the planning room. You'll be ten-times more happy, also, if you just get over yourself and do it." There was along silence.

Finally, Arthur spoke again, _"Plus, the Warblers will feel better, because you two stuff up any room you both are occupying at the same time with all the sexual tension you two emit…"_

Jeremy flushed lightly at this last statement, but shook his head, growling slightly, "I just… I don't know. I was scared that Pavel didn't actually want me like I want him. I was scared that I had just been wasting my time on him. Now I'm scared… Now I'm scared of maybe succeeding for once with getting what I've… what I've always wanted…"

Blaine and Arthur looked at each other (to a spectator, of course, Blaine really just smirked at a frickin' _pocket-watch_), giving each other knowing looks as they sort of smirked back at Jeremy.

"_Don't be afraid,"_ Arthur quipped, _"It's unmanly."_

"Coming from the boy who choked up upon actually seeing and getting to touch a real, live unicorn…" Blaine replied, rolling his eyes.

"_I just got an eyelash stuck in my eye, okay!"_ was Arthur's screeching excuse.

Blaine put up his hand at Arthur (the watch) as he turned back to Jeremy. He noticed, for a brief second, a tiny canary flit past his window. _Kurt…_ He then uncrossed his arms and put one hand on Jeremy's shoulder, "Follow your heart, man. I know it wants Pavel, and you should listen to it once in a while, okay?"

* * *

"Pasha?" Kurt tweeted, looking over a clump of bushes.

The bushes wiggled, and Kurt landed on the ground just as Pavel walked sadly out of the bush. "Thanks… for following me," he said, transforming back into his human form. The ground looked cold, but Kurt decided Pavel was just too depressed to notice. Kurt had the brains to grab two coats and put them on before transforming, so he turned back into his human form and gave his friend one of the coats.

"You love him," Kurt told his despairing friend after a few minutes of staring off into space. They were just at the edge of the grounds, with a nice view of the soccer fields where Kurt had learned how to ride a broomstick last year.

"Yeah. Ever since I met him, practically… I'm just… I know I should probably just make a move if _he_ hasn't, but… I just… I'm embarrassed to go crawling to him… it feels too soon."

"And how long have you wanted this?" Kurt asked, a small smile threatening to appear on his lips. "You both came here as freshman so—"

"—Too long," Pavel snapped, turning his head from his friend. "I just… don't know how to go about it."

"You can't just wait, Pasha," Kurt said, "What if Jeremy meets someone else? He probably wouldn't be as nice as you were and break it off for you…"

Pavel sniffed, "I just… I don't know anymore…" he replied, looking at a frost-bitten plant that had once been a daffodil.

Kurt hugged his knees close to him in the bitter cold, "Well… could you at least be confused somewhere warm, like the library, or the senior common room?"

Pavel grinned slightly, looking at his friend before he slapped him on the upper arm.

Kurt laughed, then said: "Follow your heart, Pasha. I've told you way too many times to just… follow it," and with that, Kurt was a canary again, making his way back to the boys' residence hall.

He passed Blaine's window, and saw, for a brief moment, that Blaine was talking to Jeremy. If he was human, he knew he would have smiled quite knowingly right then…

* * *

Song Used: "Show Me Love" by t.A.T.u

* * *

**Coming Up Next:** Relationships are always ending, but _this_ ending relationship makes way for two other couples to begin their journeys. Sadly, a Warbler Christmas party seems to tease another couple into an improbability…


	20. Change

_**I still own nothing. OCs have their own minds, pop up everywhere, and sometimes just won't leave my poor brain alone.**_

_**Reviews would be totally awesome and would make you super-mega-foxy-awesome-hot. Like Jasmine.  
**_

_**BTW, if you want to see a video of the song featured, go watch the **_**Glee**_** version, only it's the singers mentioned here, and it's on a stage, not in the common room :D Also... I hope all you anti-Krew (Kurt/Andrew) people are happy. *pouts* I actually like Andrew. He isn't just a cockblocker to me... *huffs***_

* * *

**20** – Change

"See you later, _cariad_!" Jeremy called as the twins left the English classroom for their next class.

Pavel blushed and turned to Kurt and Blaine, "You two have AP French… so I'll see you after classes," he said, and made his way to his Health class.

Blaine and Kurt smiled at each other as they went though the halls to the third floor. As they walked Kurt was silent for only a minute before he said: "I'm doing it."

"Doing what? An Irish jig? I know Colin was teaching us, but do you really thing we can convince Wes and David not to rule it out for the Christmas concert—"

"Blaine, just… shut up. I think the Irish jig for our Celtic section is a wonderful touch, and Wes and David _will_ see that," Kurt threatened, but he shook his head, "But that wasn't what I was talking about. Andrew has been gearing up for this day since we talked about it back over summer vacation…"

"Oh… The Break Up?" Blaine asked, blushing. He knew what came after 'The Break-Up.' He would first have to set Jas and Andy up, but then… Kurt and him would formally start dating, and then… Kurt would confess.

"Did Arthur tell you anything?" Blaine asked, glancing at the chain of his pocket watch.

"No… but its been, what, ten months? Plus I saw your dad bantering with Xavier the other day through the mirror…" Kurt replied, giving Blaine a meaningful look. "Plus… I kind of can't take another day without you as my boyfriend, Blaine Anderson. And you, Arthur… to some extent."

"He's asleep," Blaine pointed out. The blush deepened, but a lovesick smile was forming on his lips.

Kurt paused, "Awkward…" Silence. Then, "I want you to be ready to intercept Andrew and have him go see Jasmine… tell him to buy her a chamomile tea for her throat after her performance or something…"

Today was Friday… right. So Kurt was thinking about having 'The Break Up' _today_, which meant that Blaine could take Kurt to the Warbler Christmas Party after the Warbler Christmas Concert _tomorrow_. Oh, it was a dream come true…

"Blaine… earth to Blaine? You want me to use magic to open the door, or are you going to do it manually?" Wes asked, "You're blocking the entrance, man!"

Blaine shook out of his trance, seeing that Kurt was all ready in the room, and Blaine was indeed blocking the entrance. He smiled sheepishly at the pureblooded warlock and opened the door like nothing had happened.

Because it was all going to happen _soon_.

* * *

"Andrew…"

Andrew looked up from his book. Then he saw the look Kurt was giving him. "Either you're still peeved about Sectionals, or its time…"

Kurt sighed and sat down next to him, taking his hand. "We've had so much fun but…"

"You're not as happy with me as you would be with Blaine?" Andrew asked.

Kurt knew the other well enough to know he was actually disappointed. _Uh oh. But I can't back down now. My happiness is at stake!_ Kurt thought. He squeezed Andy's hand and ruffled his brown curls with his free hand, "You're a great guy, Andy. I was really lucky to have you as my first boyfriend…"

Andy sighed, "I guess I can't make an appeal?"

Kurt pouted his lips a little before kissing the other deeply. Andrew kissed back, but he didn't try any funny business. He broke the kiss, in fact, and smiled, "I take that as a no. Well… hope we can still be friends?"

"We're singing a quartet together with Pavel and Victor for the show tomorrow… we'll need to be," Kurt replied.

Andy put a hand on the back of Kurt's head, careful not to take the other's hair out of its perfect shape, and kissed Kurt's forehead. "You were the best boyfriend out of all of my exes. You actually want to stay friends with me after we part…"

Kurt smiled at him, "I'm glad something good's coming out of this…" he stood up, "I have to meet Pavel. I promised," Kurt looked over behind the couch they had been sitting on and saw Blaine's head poke out from behind the doorframe. "But I'll see you tomorrow for our last rehearsal, and then for the concert and party, okay?"

"Okay, Kurt," Andrew replied, waving his book in the air as a sort of farewell gesture, "See you around."

Once Kurt had disappeared, Blaine appeared in front of the brunet omnisexual. Andy looked up from the book he was reading and raised an eyebrow, "Don't think I didn't notice you skulking, Anderson," he said playfully.

Blaine grinned at him, "I know you were a little more heartbroken then you thought you'd be. That's why I'm here not to gloat, but to give you a little advice. You remember my friend Jas, right?"

Oh, Andy remembered her all right.

"Her show's tonight, and I'm sure she'd really like a cup of chamomile tea after her show… aaaaand I think a nice boy like you giving it to her would be the icing on the cake, don't you think?" Blaine continued.

Andy blinked, "You really think… her and me?" Andy asked, his face almost like a chastised child.

Blaine nodded, "You know… so there's no hard feelings between us? You and Jas have a lot in common, too…"

Andy thought about this, "No hard feelings. You and Kurt make a really cute couple, and I'm sorry I had to come between you two for a while, there."

Blaine shrugged, then slapped him on the upper arm in a friendly manner. "Now, go make a beautiful, talented girl's vocal chords feel better! And maybe it'll lead to something more…" he gave Andy a grin before he booked it out of the common room.

* * *

Saturday had come, and the Warblers were ready to sing. As the curtains rose, Kurt noticed that, yes, his whole family had come, including the whole of New Directions (including Mr. Schuester and Lauren Zizes). Of course, they weren't allowed to come to the after party, as that was a Warbler thing only… and the dates of certain Warbler boys (Oliver, mostly).

"Andi's bringing one of her girlfriends tonight, mostly because poor Kyle didn't have a date for this thing. Then I found out he had asked someone last minute, and so we'll have an extra girl if anyone wants to have a dance partner for this thing," Oliver told the rest of the Fearsome Five over dinner at a local pizza shop right before the concert.

The line-up for the Christmas concert was spectacular: Mostly choral pieces, but at one point, they all broke out into an Irish jig, landing right into a set of Celtic sounding hymns. And throughout the whole show, the Warblers broke off into leading trios and quartets, with the rest of the show choir backing them. The kicker (and by far Kurt's favorite) was a rendition of 'Baby It's Cold Outside.'

There had been a fight over who would sing it, however. At the meeting it was proposed in, Andrew and Kurt were still an item, so of course the rest of the Warblers thought it'd be cute if they sang it. But Blaine cut in and said he had wanted to do it as well. Finally, as a small form of punishment (or reward, either way), the council had chosen the two who would sing it:

Pavel Ivanovich Tsarevna and Jeremy Steven McDoile.

("Whoa… it fits!" Kurt had said, "Pasha has the maiden aunt, the brother, the sister, mother, father… all under the same roof back in Russia! Holy crap!" "And Jeremy's a slimeball. Good choice," Wes had quipped, earning him a slap in the thigh from "Horsie" Breckenburg.)

Pavel froze when it was his turn. His was the last one in before the grand finale ('Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas' mashed with 'Do You Hear What I Hear?'), and Kurt simply gave him a little push into the middle of the stage from his spot on the risers. Jeremy was hiding himself so he could do a 'big reveal.' Pavel felt his entrance come in, and began his part:

"_I really can't stay…"  
_

And Jeremy stepped up for his part:

"_(But baby it's cold outside…)"_

Pavel was supposed to be all cozy with Jeremy, and though it was hard at first, in rehearsal, they had learned to live with the fact. Now… not so much. Kurt resisted the urge to shove his face in his hand from his spot in the back-up choir.

_"I've got to go away…  
(But baby it's cold outside…)  
This evening has been…  
(Been hoping that you'd drop in…)  
So very nice…  
(I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice…)  
My mother will start worry…  
(Beautiful whats your hurry…)  
My father will be pacing the floor…  
(Listen to the fireplace roar…)  
So really I'd better scurry…  
(Beautiful please don't hurry…)  
But maybe just a half a drink more…  
(Put some records on while I pour…)  
The neighbors might faint…  
(Baby it's bad out there…)  
Say what's in this drink…  
(No cabs to be had out there…)  
I wish I knew how…  
(Your eyes are like starlight now…)  
To break this spell…  
(I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell…)  
I ought to say "No, no, no sir…"  
(Mind if I move in closer)…  
At least I'm gonna say that I tried…  
(What's the sense in hurtin' my pride…)  
I really can't stay…  
(Oh baby don't hold out…)"_

For that first half of the song, Pavel was stiff in his practiced movement, and Jeremy had to play off of that, using his voice and the gentle touches he was supposed to administer to warm the smaller boy up a tad.

Once the music took over, and the two had a tiny break as the instruments played, Pavel let Jeremy adlib by taking Pavel's hand and kissing it. It wasn't a big deal to the audience: this was an all-boy's school with a no bullying clause in the handbook. So everyone had to be open-minded, even when it came to school performances.

Pavel and Jeremy sang together, finally: _"Baby it's cold out side…"_

Pavel seemingly warmed up after the adlibbing, though. He took his hand away coquettishly and moved to the other side of the stage with a sweeping motion. Kurt was feeling better as they continued:

_"I simply must go…  
(But baby it's cold outside…)  
The answer is no…  
(But baby it's cold outside…)  
Your welcome has been…  
(How lucky that you dropped in…)  
So nice and warm…  
(Look out the window at that storm…)  
My sister will be suspicious…  
(Gosh your lips look delicious…)  
My brother will be there at the door…  
(Waves upon the tropical shore…)  
My maiden aunt's mind is vicious…  
(Oh, your lips are delicious…)  
But maybe just a cigarette more…  
(Never such a blizzard before…)  
I've gotta get home…  
(But baby you'd freeze out there…)  
Say, lend me a coat…  
(It's up to your knees out there…)  
You've really been grand…  
(I thrill when you touch my hand…)  
But don't you see?  
(How can you do this thing to me?)  
There's bound to be talk tomorrow…  
(Think of my lifelong sorrow…)  
At least there will be plenty implied…  
(If you got pneumonia and died…)  
I really can't stay…  
(Get over that hold out…)"_

As they literally danced around each other: Jeremy chasing and Pavel retreating, they came to the middle of the stage by the end of the song, and Jeremy spun Pavel and dipped him as they sang the last few words together: _"Baby it's cold outside!"_

There was loud applause as the rest of the Warblers went straight into their finale. At the very end, Jeremy and Oliver had passed off a bit of magic as stellar special effects (the New Directions were fooled, everyone else, however, was not…) in the form of two large explosions of green and red confetti before the curtain dropped.

* * *

"And that _still_ didn't work!" Kurt told Jasmine at the party after the concert.

Andy had come with her, after all, and since Blaine was getting them all drinks, Kurt decided to talk her ear off about his scheme to get Jeremy and Pavel together and how it didn't work because Pavel still came to the party with his own sister as his dancing partner.

One didn't have to bring a date to this party, but having a companion to dance to slow songs with was always awesome. Kurt had Blaine now, Jasmine and Andrew were officially on their first date (though Andrew liked to pretend he was still getting over Kurt. Jasmine was only helping), and Oliver was chatting with Andi and her blue-haired friend, one Pangea Mluteesha of the Cincinnati Draconian Compound Andulata was apart of.

Jeremy was glaring from the wall, a soda held in his right hand and his left shoved in his pocket.

"But it was brilliant," Jasmine commented, "We did a whole jazz version of 'Teenaged Dream,' remember?"

"The lesbian version? Yeah! Only you and Lyubov seemed to enjoy the rubbing—" Jasmine cut Kurt off by waving at Blaine as he came back with some sodas, handing them out to Andrew, Jasmine, and then Kurt.

Kurt smiled at Blaine and moved them from Andrew and Jasmine to speak to Pavel, who's sister had moved elsewhere for a moment. "How are you doing, Pasha?" Kurt asked.

"Fine. Still got some adrenaline from that finale…" Pavel said. Kurt could tell he was lying through his teeth. The only adrenaline that was still pounding through the smaller boy's veins was from singing with Jeremy Freaking McDoile.

Andi, her friend, and Oliver floated over to the three at that point, introductions being made. But something startling happened afterwards: Pangea moved close to Pavel and put her arm around him. She was shorter than him, if that was even possible, with long blue hair and silver-green scales on her face. She was definitely Draconian, in that respect. She and Pavel began to talk, and Andi made an apologetic face before they moved elsewhere, Kurt looking over his shoulder as he let Blaine lead him away.

The music turned slow then, and several couples went out to the middle of the floor: Jasmine and Andy, Colin and Victor, Andi and Oliver, Kurt and Blaine… and Pangea and Pavel, as well as many others, of course.

Jeremy looked sick as he looked up at the ceiling. There was a giant star at the top of the cleared out lobby of the auditorium, which was big enough for the Warblers and their dates. Kurt had a bad feeling about this, especially since there was no mistletoe hung in clumps around the room… Jeremy looked like he was signaling Oliver to abort something, but it came across as the complete opposite. Oliver swayed Andi gently into a button on one of the drink tables and…

…The star burst, showering the entire dance floor with… mistletoe.

"It's raining mistletoe!" Blaine yelled as the shouting commenced.

"Yeah… it is," Kurt replied, smiling slightly.

But Blaine wasn't one of the people yelling. He was the one kissing Kurt straight on the mouth, allowing Kurt to run his hands through his un-gelled hair, caressing those soft lips with his own. He wasn't the only one finally getting kissed: Andi and Oliver were sharing a rather chaste one, and Jasmine managed to kiss Andy on the cheek. But Pangea was kissing Pavel quite fiercely… and Jeremy was once more seething in the corner…

* * *

Song Used: "Baby It's Cold Outside" by Dean Martin.

* * *

**Coming Up Next: **The aftermath of the party takes a toll on everyone, getting them talking about what should happen next: Arthur and Blaine banter breifly, Pavel and Kurt share their feelings sweetly, and Oliver tries to talk some sense into his twin brother with little success.


	21. Bromance II

**_I feel kind of evil, but I think this story might be ended by Saturday. Just saying. I think I'm posting a chapter a day (okay... not _every_ day... but mostly everyday) for you until the end of this story's days. But don't worry... I think the actual sequel to The Rift is in your future. With more Jevel (Jeremy/Pavel) in it... as well as Klaine and Fabrerry and Puckofsky. Just saying._**

**_Reviews would be totally awesome. Also, just saying._**

* * *

**21** – Bromance II

"I told her off," Pavel said as they all walked back to the dorms after cleaning up the mistletoe from the auditorium lobby floor. Pavel was on the other side of Blaine and Kurt, who were holding hands as they walked across the frozen campus. Jeremy and Oliver were behind the three, as Pangea and Andulata had flown home. Andrew was probably taking Jasmine back to St. Lilith's, which was a little ways away from Dalton.

"You didn't like her?" Kurt asked, "You're supposed to be bisexual or something like that…"

"Something like that, yeah," Pavel replied, shaking his head a little. He'd probably tell Kurt off as soon as they got into their room, but for now, he was just happy that Kurt and Blaine were finally together. "But, I mean, it felt nice to kiss a girl again… and don't start singing that song, Blaine…"

Blaine laughed and shook his head, "Hey, Katy Perry was how I won Kurtie here over. Don't hate on the Perry…" Then: "_Pav kissed a girl and he liked it: the taste of her cherry chapstick. Pav kissed a girl 'cause she forced it, hope his boyfriend—_Oh wait…" And he gave a smug look to Jeremy, who growled low in his throat, much like his Wild Child form would do.

"You're loopy, Blaine, it was not the _song_ that won me over," Kurt said, "You need to get to your room and let Arty out for the night."

"Anyway," Pavel said, "I'm not going to pursue a relationship with her, as Ms. Perry pointed out later in the original, Blaine," he continued, shaking his head, "No matter how insistent she was with her cell phone number."

Kurt and Pavel both looked behind them at the sulking Jeremy, who obviously heard what Pavel had said, but wasn't making any move to retort.

They got into the building, and Blaine walked Pavel and Kurt to their door before he kissed Kurt's cheek and left to his own floor. Oliver gave Kurt a look as his brother barged past him. "I'm going to have to talk to him, aren't I?"

Kurt patted his roommate's back as Pavel passed him, and looked at the older twin, "I'm afraid so, Olly…"

Oliver shook his head, "I hate brotherly obligations…"

Kurt smiled and shrugged, "Blaine's tried to talk to him, and we've tried pushing them… maybe you'd be a better choice in talking to Jeremy again. At least get a rise out of him, and if that doesn't work, we'll leave them alone."

Oliver watched his friend disappear into the room across the way and went inside his own, closing the door with his foot. He saw his brother lying on his bed, throwing a ball into the air and catching it with a frown on his face.

"He just told us all that he doesn't want anything to do with her," Oliver pointed out.

"And I stopped calling him a slut and all those other terrible names months ago."

"And yet, even after the 'follow your heart' talk Blaine and Arthur gave you a couple weeks ago, you still are too stubborn to make a move?"

Jeremy stopped throwing the ball up and crossed his arms over his chest, "I told you. I'm getting over my fear of… love."

Oliver crossed his arms to mirror his brother, and then sat next to him. "You remember how scared I was when we met the Draconians? I saw Andulata and I fell so hard for her in the first week we were visiting. After Mum had all her information on the history of the compound, she allowed us to stay at there while she locked herself away with her computer for a week, and I thought I had all the time in the world to ask Andi out."

"Yeah, but you were so scared that…" Jeremy paused, seeing the connection now, "…That you almost didn't get her. The end… of the week came to a close and… you had to book it to get a date in."

"But then we were together, and we've been together since," Oliver said. "You have to get over your fears, or Pavel might just pick another Colin or even a Pangea…"

Jeremy began throwing the ball up again and catching it, "You're the braver brother. I'm just a lily-livered little boy."

Oliver caught the ball and dropped it on Jeremy's nose, "Then grow up fast and make that little Russian boy a very happy little Russian boy…"

Jeremy winced as the ball hit him, but turned over onto his side so his back was showing to his brother in defiance. Oliver sighed loudly, but went to his side of the room to get his shower supplies. If Jeremy wanted to be stubborn, then Oliver would let him. It was all up to Jeremy now if he wanted to confess his feelings to Pavel…

* * *

Blaine got into his room and immediately pulled his pocket-watch out of his pocket. "Not a lot of talking tonight. I've been up for most of it all ready."

"_You sleep in tomorrow. I'll be inside all night. It's too cold out there,"_ Arthur replied.

"You also want to have breakfast with Kurt… we're a couple now, so _you_ have to pull _your_ weight," Blaine replied, just as his eyes flecked with silver.

"I'm trying… but Kurt likes to sleep at night, and I like to stay up and do stuff all night."

Blaine rolled his eyes from within the watch. _"Well… you could have come out after the concert and danced with Kurt all you wanted…"_

"But I didn't," Arthur replied. "You told me not to."

"_Damn,"_ Blaine sighed, _"I probably shouldn't've done that. I'm really,_ really _tired right now."_

"Sorry," Arthur replied, shrugging. He fell on the bed next to the watch and picked up a book.

"_Can you close the watch? The light is really bright…"_

"Oh, right," Arthur replied, flipping the page and then clicking the watch closed. After a few moments, he flicked his eyes at the watch and said, "We're finally with Kurt."

"_I know… I'm still getting over it. Don't make it worse."_

"I hope you meant about the excitement of it all…" Arthur put in, raising his eyebrow in the direction of the watch.

"_Yeah, I did. I've loved Kurt since we met. I've wanted to be with him since Regionals last year,"_ Blaine replied.

"And now we have him. Both of us do," Andrew replied, smiling, "All right… I'll text Kurt right now about it. Hopefully I don't wake him…"

Arthur heard Blaine yawn rather loudly from within the watch and fell silent, flipping the page of the book and giving his other some peace and quiet to rest and recuperate.

* * *

Kurt answered Arthur's text about having breakfast with the silver-eyed other in the morning, and turned to Pavel, who had forgone pajamas and had just crawled under the covers. He was very exhausted. While Pavel did that, Kurt went to take a shower, and wound up having a short conversation with Oliver about the stubborn bull of a brother the older twin had. When Oliver went to take a shower, Kurt moisturized, and then returned to his room.

Pavel moaned and said, "I have to make a move, don't I?"

"Not necessarily… but I would if I were you," Kurt replied. "You're getting all this attention from boys and girls alike, thanks to your gender-blindness, that it might be a good idea to make some kind of move on poor Jeremy…"

Pavel nodded, "I guess underneath it all I'm a very proud person. I should just shelve it and be happy…"

"Yeah, but we're leaving for Lima tomorrow, while the twins go visit Araine's house…" Kurt said, "I hear Pavi and Zachary are going back to London for a little while over break…"

"I really hope something happens between them," Pavel replied, "I mean, dating for two years now is a big step. If they're happy, they should just get married all ready. I'm ready for the houses of Emrys and Pendragon to get together…"

Kurt smiled, "What I meant was, we should spend some time with the twins and Araine over the break, and if that happens, I want you to at least make a point to talk to Jeremy like a civilized adult rather than a Russian demon child."

"I have not been a Russian demon child to him!" Pavel replied, "I've been nothing but an angel towards him since Colin and I broke up!"

"Okay, okay… but you've been an angel to him ever since we figured out what those Welsh nicknames meant, actually," Kurt said, climbing under the covers of his own bed, "Except when there was mixed signals between the two of you when you were still dating Colin…"

Pavel shut off his bedside lamp and stuck his tongue out at Kurt, "Logistics," he said, and buried his face under the covers. "I'll see what I can do."

Kurt smiled and took up his book, intending to read for a bit. He let out a mighty yawn, blinked from the shock of it, and put the book down, only to turn out his light and flip over, falling into a deep and wonderful sleep.

* * *

**Coming Up Next:** The twins and Araine are to become closer than ever as Pavi tells them an astounding bit of news. Kurt and Pavel are happy for the two families, and are willing to help, this time without feeding the birds glitter…


	22. Engagement

_***coughs* I don't own any references. No judgment on the real name of Pavi. Also, I may have an obsession with soccer, which is why it is at least featured once or twice or many times in my fics. *shrugs***_

_**A quick thank you to those who reviewed/favorited/subscribed to The Rare Heir, you're enthusiasm is always appreciated. *shameless plug, shameless plug***_

_**Please review this story too. This story has shown you a lot more love than you actually deserve, methinks *glares slightly at the Andrew!hating in the reviews* He showed Kurt nothing but love! Also: CLIFFHANGER!**_

* * *

**22** – Engagement

"_Somebody's goin' down  
Somebody's goin' down  
And it ain't gonna be us!_

_Somebody's gonna lose,  
Somebody's gonna lose,  
It ain't gonna be us!"_

It was a beautiful spring day, and the whole school seemed to be outdoors. It was a Saturday, and the first day of spring had just passed. Kurt and Pavel lay in the grass, Pavel napping soundly on Kurt's chest as the latter read a book on his back. The twins and Blaine had gone from cooing over the scene to kicking a soccer ball around. The twins and Blaine had taken to chanting the Gryffindor's part in "Let The Games Begin." Over and over and over again…

"_We're gonna kick your ass  
We're gonna kick your ass  
You're goin' down, goin' down!"_

… And that was the other team: Wes Richter, David Breckenburg, and Colin o'Reilley, taking the Slytherin's chant. They began chanting louder, each team trying to out do the other. Finally, with a pointed stare from Kurt (as well as a loud noise indicating Kurt was clearing his throat), they stopped.

A few quiet-ish moments later: "You're a terrible captain, Oliver!" Blaine shouted as the other team scored a goal. They weren't on the soccer fields, so their goals were their jackets, hung on poles the twins had lying around their room. ("Creepy twins," Wes had muttered, making Blaine remember Kurt's first day. He had been smacked out of it by Jeremy's high ball hitting him in the head. "Pay attention, Anderson!" the younger twin had shouted afterwards.)

"I was yelling at you to block Colin, but would you listen? Nooooo!" Oliver shouted, but he was laughing.

"_Is my other sucking?"_ Arthur asked Kurt, who was holding Blaine's pocket-watch for him.

Kurt looked up from the book, "No… from what I heard, the Anderson-McDoile team has got two points more than the Richter-Breckenburg-O'Reilley team. Oliver is just making a sucky captain at the moment."

Blaine took the red ribbon from Oliver and tied it around his own neck, "I call captain's chair. Jeremy, you're my number one!"

Oliver sulked for a split second before the ball came flying out of nowhere from Colin. "No fair, Col! I wasn't paying attention! Stop fighting dirty!" he yelled as he kicked the ball toward Blaine, who, in turn, kicked it to Jeremy. Oliver went running down the make-shift field to Wes's jacket-on-a-stick, and Jeremy kicked it to him.

Blaine ran down the middle, and Oliver flipped the ball into the air, bumping it with his head. Blaine bumped it as well with his head, and it went past Wes's jacket-on-a-stick.

"Yes! Our team is still in the lead!" Jeremy shouted, raising his fists over his head and looking up at the blue sky overhead. He turned to David, "Are you sure you want to continue playing, Horsie, or would you like to bow down and kiss our feet _now_?"

"Never," David hissed, dark eyes narrowing, but someone was whistling shrilly from the sidelines.

"Boys, Blaine!" Pavi said. Zachary was behind her, rubbing his girlfriend's arms with a grin on his face. "Kurt, wake Pavel up, I want you guys to hear this too…"

Kurt blinked, putting his bookmark to mark his spot in his book and poking his friend, who gasped and open his eyes. Kurt pointed to Pavi and Zach, and Pavel sat up, allowing his friend to get up and help him stand.

* * *

Pavi and Zachary led the five to Pavi's office, where they made sure the twins and Blaine were settled on the couch together, with Pavel and Kurt in the two chairs on the other side of Pavi's desk. Pavi settled in her own chair, with Zachary on the armrest, still smiling like an idiot.

"So… are we all in trouble? Because I swear to god it wasn't my fault," Jeremy said.

Oliver elbowed him in the stomach, "With Mum as the Headmistress, we have that whole 'get-out-detention-free-card,' you prick…"

"Nothing like that," Pavi replied, "And watch your language, Oliver Jason McDoile."

"Sorry, Germy Steeping McDoo-doo-head," Oliver replied to his brother.

"When did you drink a Age Reduction Potion, Olly?" Blaine asked, chuckling.

"Guys!" Kurt hissed, "What did you want to tell us, Pavi?"

Pavi looked up at Zachary, who rested an arm over her shoulder. Pavi grinned at the teens and said, "Zachary just proposed."

And Zachary added, "Morgana and I are getting married."

Kurt did a double take, "Morgana?"

"Morgana is my real name. I changed it when I was eighteen to defy my parents for choosing that traitor's name for me. I was going to change it back, but Pavi just… stuck…" Pavi replied, taking Zach's hand. "Zachary and Xavier knew me when I was Morgana, as we were all in high school together, much like Blaine and Jasmine…"

There was silence as this sunk in, but soon everyone was up: The twins and Blaine were congratulating both of them, and Kurt and Pavel were congratulating, as well, and also asking to see the ring. Pavi showed it to them. It was a small emerald that matched Pavi's eyes. Kurt inspected the jewel and the band, and made comments to Pavi and then Zachary about the cut and how wonderful it was that the house of Emrys and Pendragon were coming together in marriage at last.

"Yeah, since Arthur had to go marry that tramp Gwen instead of Merlin," Jeremy muttered, earning him another elbow to the gut, this time from Blaine. "What! It's true! She was shagging Lancelot at the same time as Arthur!"

Blaine shook his head, but noticed that Oliver was staring at the two. "What is it, Olly?"

"We're… gonna be brothers."

Kurt suddenly had déjà vu. This was kind of like his and Finn becoming brothers when Carole and his father got married. He wondered if the boys would get in a fight, and then Blaine would have to sing to them later at the wedding…

"Well, if we can kick Wes, David and Colin's asses at soccer as a team, then we can pretty much take over the world as brothers," Blaine said, putting his arm around Jeremy, and then Oliver. "Best brothers in the world."

"Oh no," Kurt said, his voice sounding a bit like a valley girl. It only intensified as he stuck out a finger and said, "You three don't hold a candle to Finn and I."

Then he blinked, and laughed. The three laughed along with him. Pavel smiled, and turned to Pavi, "Can I help with the wedding?" he asked.

Pavi smiled, "Of course you can. That's why I invited you and Kurt here…"

Kurt snapped to attention as Pavi continued, "I heard about Burt and Carole's wedding, and how it was beautiful and well planned, all thanks to Kurt… and Pavel, you're work on the Christmas and Valentine's concerts were very well done and very beautiful…"

Kurt smiled, "I'd be honored to help plan your wedding. Such a powerful union deserves the best ceremony possible…"

"Just don't bring in a live dragon or anything," Jeremy said, coughing slightly. Blaine put a hand on his head and ruffled his hair in a make-shift noogy before he kissed the younger twin's head.

"Or feed the birds glitter. That just didn't work," Blaine said, winking and smiling at his boyfriend.

Kurt stuck his tongue out cutely before sitting down again as if to get to work right away on the wedding plans. Jeremy crooked an eyebrow at Zachary as if to say, 'Get-out-_now_!' as he, Oliver, and Blaine started skulking toward the door. Zachary chuckled and said, "Let me take the boys out for ice cream to celebrate while you guys plan, want anything, my sweet?"

But Pavi was knee-deep in conversation about color schemes with both Pavel and Kurt talking, switching off in their speech patterns like they had planned the whole thing out before coming. Zachary shook his head and escaped quietly, following closely in the twins' and Blaine's footsteps.

* * *

Jasmine's Jazz Choir concert was that night. Pavel and Kurt were long overdue for some time just to themselves, as Kurt had been spending a lot of time with Blaine. With the wedding planning, though, they would have more time together. But Kurt had wanted to talk things over with Jasmine. So Andy invited the two to Jasmine's concert. "If you three need to have one of those girl-talks, I'll be leaving right away… we had dinner anyway last night," he had told them. Things were comfortable between Andrew and Kurt again, thank goodness.

"Thanks, Andy… I think… I think I want her opinion on something…" Kurt replied.

"Then I'll grab a quick kiss afterwards, and then leave you three alone," Andrew replied.

They settled in their seats, and the lights dimmed. Jasmine came to the center. Her girls were in the back, on their risers. Jasmine adjusted the microphone and turned to her jazz band, smiling. Then she opened her mouth and sang:

"_I'm nothing special, in fact I'm a bit of a bore  
If I tell a joke, you've probably heard it before  
But I have a talent, a wonderful thing  
'Cause everyone listens when I start to sing  
I'm so grateful and proud  
All I want is to sing it out loud…"_

And she stepped back, blending with her girls as they all sang:

_"So I say  
Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing  
Thanks for all the joy they're bringing  
Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty  
What would life be?  
Without a song or a dance what are we?  
So I say thank you for the music  
For giving it to me…"_

Jasmine took up the microphone and sang solo once more:

_"Mother says I was a dancer before I could walk  
She says I began to sing long before I could talk  
And I've often wondered, how did it all start  
Who found out that nothing can capture a heart  
Like a melody can  
Well, whoever it was, I'm a fan…"_

Then everyone:

_"So I say  
Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing  
Thanks for all the joy they're bringing  
Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty  
What would life be?  
Without a song or a dance what are we?  
So I say thank you for the music  
For giving it to me…"_

Jasmine stepped forward and flipped her hair a little:

_"I've been so lucky, I am the girl with jet black hair  
I wanna sing it out to everybody  
What a joy, what a life, what a chance!"_

And then the other girls jumped down from their side-stepping and two of them (one being Lyubov Ivanevna Tsarevna, Pavel's twin sister) caught Jasmine up in a hug, while the rest paired off and danced with each other to the music.

_"Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing  
Thanks for all the joy they're bringing  
Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty  
What would life be?  
Without a song or a dance what are we?  
So I say thank you for the music  
For giving it to me…"_

And then they returned to the risers, leaving Jasmine to finish off the song on her own, with only the girls in the back singing a soft _"Ooo-ooooh…" _in the background:

_"Thank you for the music  
For giving it to me..."_

The audience applauded, and Jasmine curtsied, returning to the risers as the whole Choir broke out into the next number.

* * *

"So, what's on your mind, Kurtie?" Jasmine asked, taking a sip of the drink she ordered.

"You can't change my mind about this but…" Kurt looked from Pavel to Jasmine, he bit his bottom lip a little before he smiled and continued: "…I think it's time to tell Blaine how I really feel about him…"

* * *

Song(s) Used: (bits and pieces from) "Let The Games Begin" from _A Very Potter Sequel_  
"Thank You For The Music" by ABBA

* * *

**Coming Up Next**: Two confessions, each with pretty different results: Arthur makes his home in a mirror, never to wander the world again, and Jeremy makes a move that makes his heart soar, and his lips sore.


	23. Confession

_**Finally. There. I said it for you.**_

_**References = Not mine. Reviews would be awesome, but like I said, I already said "Finally." for you.**_

* * *

__**23** – Confession

Sunday marked another weekend practice of the Warblers for another concert they were having. To make everyone excited, though, Wes was planning another impromptu performance in the senior common room, akin to the many they had done over the years, but especially touching Kurt's heart, as that was how Blaine and him had met over two years prior.

It was also the day Kurt was going to tell Blaine he loved him and Arthur. They seemed ready, and Kurt happened to remember how Arthur had said he wouldn't mind not being able to go out at night if it meant he had Kurt's word that he loved them both. It would mean much more to him, at least, if Kurt loved him. Plus a mirror would be more spacious than a pocket-watch, right?

So after practice, Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and led him out of the Warbler hall and into the empty Spells classroom. He first kissed Blaine's mouth, pulling them flush against one another. "Wow… feeling nostalgic again?" Blaine asked, grinning.

Kurt didn't say anything, but reached into Blaine's pocket and pulled out the pocket-watch, flipping it open and tapping it lightly. "Arthur, honey, wake up. I have something… something to confess."

Blaine blinked, and looked to the mirror behind Kurt. He was still Blaine in the reflection, but he had a feeling his reflection would soon move on his own and have silver flecks in his hazel eyes. Arthur showed up behind the clock face, his eyes mirroring his other's to a tee.

Kurt gave Blaine and Arthur a small smile before he kissed Blaine rather hard. Blaine was convinced he was trying to make _Arthur_ feel the passion as well, and a small glance before closing his eyes showed that Arthur was indeed feeling it. Kurt broke apart from the dark-haired teen and panted lightly before he gained control of a steady breath and finally said, "Blaine Arthur Anderson… I am in love with both you and your other. Totally and completely."

Blaine's heart pounded, and he jumped when the watch disappeared with a pop. Kurt's hand dropped suddenly, but he wasn't hurt. Besides, his attention was on a silvery-brown wisp that flickered right where Kurt had been holding the pocket-watch. Soon it was flying directly into Blaine's chest, and Blaine convulsed lightly, his eyes closing. When they opened again after a few seconds, Blaine's eyes were flecked with silver for a moment, before they faded into the normal hazel. Blaine, though, was now staring at the mirror. Kurt followed his gaze and saw Arthur in the mirror, standing next to Kurt's reflection, but he was checking himself over.

"_It's much roomier in here,"_ Arthur said, looking straight out the mirror at Blaine and Kurt. He winked before adding, _"Much more spacious than the pocket-watch."_

Blaine smiled, winked back at his other, and turned Kurt around, dipping the boy slightly and kissing him. "I'm completely and totally in love with you too, Kurt Elijah Hummel…"

* * *

It only had to be Oliver's plan all along.

Since Blaine and Kurt were busy confessing their love to each other (and 'zipping up' Arthur and Blaine in the process), Oliver's genius idea to clean out the study room was only to stay close to the first floor so they could ambush the two when and if they ever returned to the residence hall.

… And then Andulata had popped up unexpectedly, so she and Oliver had ran off into the woods like something out of _The Lion King_. (Except, you know, Oliver was a _cat_, and Andulata was a _dragon_…)

So Jeremy and Pavel were stuck cleaning the study room together. They were civil to each other, at least… and… maybe… just maybe…

"Pavel?" Jeremy asked, stopping in his fevered toweling of a particularly sticky spot on one of the tables (Jeremy suspected it was juice, but he really didn't actually want to know what it _actually_ was…).

Pavel looked up from his organization of the kitchen supplies and watched as Jeremy approached him shyly. He crooked his head to the side, "What is it, Jeremy?"

Pavel then blushed when he noticed Jeremy's hand was running through his hair, and he was almost close enough to press his body against Pavel's. "You've been letting your hair grow longer than usual…"

"L-Lyuba said it looked good shaggy."

"As usual, your twin sister is a genius," Jeremy replied.

They were silent, Pavel pressed against the wall, and Jeremy running his hand through the other's hair. Finally, Jeremy moved his cat-like eyes from Pavel's hair to his eyes, and then to the shorter boy's lips. Jeremy licked his own lips nervously before saying. "I… uhh… Pavel, I…" his heart pounded in his ears, throwing his words off a little. "I'm… uh, really bad at… this kind of stuff."

Pavel blinked, "Just… get on with it," he breathed.

Jeremy leaned down a little. Pavel could now feel Jeremy's breath on his lips as Jeremy breathed in, then let it out before, "I… I'm in love with you…"

Pavel gasped lightly, it coming out more as a squeak than a gasp. Suffice to say, it kind of turned Jeremy on a little bit. He closed the gap between their lips fiercely, and Pavel didn't blink twice as he threw his arms around the taller boy's neck and pressed his body to Jeremy's. They broke apart after a few minutes, both panting loudly.

"I take that as an answer to my confession?" Jeremy asked, hopeful.

Pavel smiled, but pulled himself up and pressed his lips against Jeremy's again for a brief second, "No duh, genius. I accept and… reciprocate."

Jeremy smiled and leaned down, kissing Pavel once more on the lips, but before he could pull away (what? They had more cleaning to do!), Pavel was pressing his lips against Jeremy's feverishly, making that delicious squeaking noise as he did. Pavel then began placing gentle kisses down the other's jaw-line and neck, and Jeremy couldn't suppress the moan that built up in his throat.

Pavel, Jeremy, and Oliver had come back to the dorms and changed as quickly as possible before Oliver had come up with the brilliant idea of cleaning the study. Pavel made quick work of the buttons on the brilliant red button-down Jeremy had changed into, un-buttoning them with ease as he trailed kisses down the taller boy's throat. Jeremy, in true cat fashion, began a rumbling purr in his throat, making Pavel smile as he continued kissing the vibrating Adam's apple.

_Damn, he's good… _Jeremy thought, remembering that Colin and Pavel had had sex back over summer break (Pavel had confessed long after Colin and he had broken up), so Pavel had some experience in these… ministrations.

The smaller boy nipped at the other's collar-bone, making shivers run down Jeremy's spine, following up the gentle bites with a talented tongue. _He's mocking me…_ Jeremy thought, purring (and breathing) heavily now.

"Pavel… Pavel… not now…" Jeremy whispered, his body screaming otherwise. A spectator could hardly hear him, but Pavel was actually listening.

Pavel stopped (much to Jeremy's disappointment) and looked up at the other boy, "I can't help it, Jeremy. I've… waited so long…"

Jeremy's breath hitched in his throat, "P-Pavel…?"

Pavel wove his fingers through Jeremy's, "Call me Pasha. Only the people closest to me do," he said, bringing the back of Jeremy's hand to his lips.

"_Finally_," a voice said from the doorway.

Pavel and Jeremy looked over and saw Wes, David, Andulata, Oliver, Kurt and Blaine in the doorway: Oliver and David looking particularly smug. Wes was wide-eyed a little, "You two rival David and my make-out sessions…" he said.

"Yours are sloppy," Kurt pointed out, shuddering at some memory of them. "Pavel and Jeremy are more refined…"

"Are we really having this discussion?" Blaine asked, looking at his boyfriend with a grossed-out grin.

Wes and David sniggered, but Andulata punched them both lightly on their upper arms. They still winced and rubbed the 'sore spots' as Andulata gazed at the new couple with a slight smile gracing her freckled face, "I think it was sweet. You two sure took your time getting together, though…"

"I was expecting something out of _Spring Awakening_, though," Oliver put in. "You know, you sang Wendla and Melchior's version of 'The Word of Your Body' last year…"

Blaine laughed, "Yeah! Yeah! The part we walked in on could have been Hanschen and Ernst's reprise of that song!"

"'Oh no! No, I love you, Hanschen, as I have never loved anyone!'" Wes mimicked, his voice getting high and rather feminine. David swatted at him.

Pavel stuck his tongue out at Wes and tugged Jeremy toward the group. "You guys can treat us for coffee at Lily's and maybe we'll continue where we left off for you guys, since you guys are so keen on voyeurism…"

Blaine laughed, "No skin off my back. But no making out unless Wes wants to have a contest for the hottest make-out session," here Wes gave a meaningful look at David, who shook his head.

"No. Those are private… ministrations. Pavel might learn my secrets," he replied, crossing his arms over his chest and giving Pavel a rather pronounced once-over.

Blaine shook his head and continued, "Kurt and I were just going to Lily's anyway to tell Andy and Jasmine how the confession went. Jasmine wanted details, apparently," he said, looking at his inch-taller boyfriend, who grinned, sticking his tongue out a little ways, making him look a bit like a (very adorable) cretin.

"Uhmmm, thanks for forgetting about _me_," Pavel said, squealing at Kurt, who squealed back. They reminded Andi of a couple of girls, really.

"I guess we're only good for a little voyeurism on their part," Jeremy replied, shrugging. Oliver gave him a withering look in response. "Or we're just a hotter couple than Horsie and his little mare…"

"Let's _go_!" David neighed, glaring a little too harshly at the younger twin. He then cleared his throat, embarrassed at the voice change, and made a gesture for his boyfriend to go first. They both then led the rest of the group out of the study room and then out into the world.

* * *

**Coming Up Next:** With the confessions (and first kisses) out of the way, the only thing left to do is have a wedding: Kurt and Pavel stress, the Warblers sing, and the happy couple is rickrolled.


	24. Wedding

_**Sorry for the diabetes-inducing scene at the end. It would have been a Kuremy (Kurt/Jeremy) friendship scene, but I decided Kurvel (Kurt/Pavel) was a better pair for it.**_

_**Future!fic in your future! And the last chapter after this one. Hope you enjoyed. (Shut up, Princesse, I know they did!) I own nothing but the OCs. Nom nom nom.**_

* * *

__**24** – Wedding

Spring turned to summer, and final exams passed without much incident. The weekend after was graduation, in which the younger Warblers serenaded Kurt and the rest of the senior class as they walked down the aisles of the auditorium to the front three rows. (Kurt couldn't get Vitamin C's "Graduation (Friends Forever)" out of his head for _weeks_ afterwards.) After that, Kurt went to the McKinley graduation, and then was whisked off to London with the rest of the Warblers in the O'Reilley family jet for Pavi and Zachary's long awaited wedding.

Over the spring term, the seniors had gotten their college acceptance letters to most if not all their choices. Kurt settled on Michigan State University, while Wes and Blaine decided on UCLA. Sad that his boyfriend would be so far away, he was particularly more heart-broken over Pavel's choice to attend Moscow State University with his twin sister (and his older brother, Alexander, who was going into his senior year next year). Pavel promised they would visit any time they could. Jeremy was going to St. Andrews up in Scotland, while his brother decided on a university closer to home (Oxford). David chose NYU, and both Jasmine and Andy chose Yale (for reasons other that the other would be going, of course).

In London, there was a week to get ready, and Kurt and Pavel were taking the brunt of the stress: the Warblers were singing at the reception, while the Emrys family band (Celtic-sounding, and very talented) would play at the ceremony, as well as background noise when the boys weren't singing. Otherwise, the flowers were ready, the venue was rented out (an old castle church in the country) and the wedding dress was finished the day before the ceremony.

Kurt was pinning a flower to the front of Blaine's tuxedo jacket in the back. Pavi's father was giving her away, but Blaine, Oliver, and Jeremy were escorting the three bridesmaids (friends of Pavi from her days at St. Lilith's) down the aisle before Pavi was to go down the aisle.

Blaine kissed his cheek, "You are relieved, sir," he said.

Kurt sighed out loudly, "Thank you," he said, and left the back room. He snagged a seat next to Pavel, who grinned nervously at him as his sister rubbed his back fondly. They really did look so much alike, despite the gender difference. Pavel had even tied his hair in a small ponytail, matching Lyuba's in color if not length (Lyubov's hair was past her waist).

The pastor cleared his throat, and the ceremony began.

* * *

Blaine tapped his glass as he stood up, the Warblers all ready in place on the stage. They had moved from the church outside, where the sun was shining brightly. The littler children immediately began exploring the old ruins, watched closely by Jasmine, who took baby-sitting duty while her boyfriend sang a few songs.

"I'd like to turn your attention to the make-shift stage. First, I would like to congratulate my father and Pavi for bringing the houses of Pendragon and Emrys together in marriage, 'til death do they part," several cheers from both sides of the family broke out. Blaine tapped the glass again, "Our first song was requested by Pavi herself to be 'All You Need Is Love…' by the Beatles sadly, your twins had other ideas in mind."

Pavi blinked, but grinned. Like mother, like sons. "And what is that?" she asked, winking at her new husband, who gulped. He had a bad feeling about the whole matter.

"Mom? Zach?" Jeremy asked as the Warblers started doing the back up vocals, "You've been rickrolled!"

And they launched into the song, Blaine and the twins as the main trio (of course):

"_Ooh ooh_

_We're no strangers to love_  
_You know the rules and so do I_  
_A full commitment's what I'm thinking of_  
_You wouldn't get this from any other guy_  
_I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling_  
_Gotta make you understand_

_Never gonna give you up_  
_Never gonna let you down_  
_Never gonna run around and desert you_  
_Never gonna make you cry_  
_Never gonna say goodbye_  
_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

_We've known each other for so long_  
_Your heart's been aching but_  
_You're too shy to say it_  
_Inside we both know what's been going on_  
_We know the game and we're gonna play it_  
_And if you ask me how I'm feeling_  
_Don't tell me you're too blind to see_

_Never gonna give you up_  
_Never gonna let you down_  
_Never gonna run around and desert you_  
_Never gonna make you cry_  
_Never gonna say goodbye_  
_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

_Never gonna give you up_  
_Never gonna let you down_  
_Never gonna run around and desert you_  
_Never gonna make you cry_  
_Never gonna say goodbye_  
_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

_(Ooh, give you up)_  
_(Ooh, give you up)_  
_(Ooh)_  
_Never gonna give, never gonna give_  
_(Give you up)_  
_(Ooh)_  
_Never gonna give, never gonna give_  
_(Give you up)_

_We've know each other for so long_  
_Your heart's been aching but_  
_You're too shy to say it_  
_Inside we both know what's been going on_  
_We know the game and we're gonna play it_

_I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling_  
_Gotta make you understand_

_Never gonna give you up_  
_Never gonna let you down_  
_Never gonna run around and desert you_  
_Never gonna make you cry_  
_Never gonna say goodbye_  
_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

_Never gonna give you up_  
_Never gonna let you down_  
_Never gonna run around and desert you_  
_Never gonna make you cry_  
_Never gonna say goodbye_  
_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

_Never gonna give you up_  
_Never gonna let you down_  
_Never gonna run around and desert you_  
_Never gonna make you cry_  
_Never gonna say goodbye_  
_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you!"_

Pavi could tell that Blaine was singing to Kurt (as Kurt was in the middle of the first row of side-stepping back-up singers, and Blaine spent most of his time up there). Oliver had moved off the platform to sing to Andulata, who was seated with Pavi and Zachary. Jeremy, of course, was another wing-man, but since Pavel was on the edge in the front row (few boys down from Kurt), Jeremy gave meaningful glances to him.

Pavi was the loudest at the end of the song, cheering and clapping, "I suspected no less from you…" she shouted as the three in the trio bowed.

"And _now_, Mummy-dearest," Oliver said, "A Warbler rendition of 'All You Need Is Love'—"

"—Because we couldn't just leave you hanging after rickrolling you," Jeremy added, a purr in his voice.

Pavi laughed, and the boys began the song, everyone jumping in (quite literally, they all jumped off the platform and into the crowd on the first word…):

"_(Love, love, love)  
(Love, love, love)  
(Love, love, love…)"_

Blaine sang the first verse:_  
_

"_There's nothing you can do that can't be done  
Nothing you can sing that can't be sung  
Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game  
It's easy..."_

Oliver kissed his mom's hand before he sang the next verse, pointing to his new stepfather and smiling as he did:

_"There's nothing you can make that can't me made  
No one you can save that can't be saved  
Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time  
It's easy…"_

Then the rest of the Warblers moved into the crowd, picking up partners from the crowd (grandmothers, aunts, and sisters, mostly) as they all sang together, the genius a capella shtick showing through:

"_All you need is love  
All you need is love  
All you need is love, love  
Love is all you need_

_(Love, love, love)_  
_(Love, love, love)_  
_(Love, love, love)_

_All you need is love_  
_All you need is love_  
_All you need is love, love_  
_Love is all you need…"_

They moved to the side, revealing Jeremy, who held a rose. As he sang his verse, he went up to the wedding party's table and gave his mother the rose. She laughed, took it, and then with her other hand, took Jeremy's out-stretched hand. He pulled her into a funny little side-step dance, still twirling in a circle. Zachary roared with laughter and clapped his hands, wolf-whistling, and causing wild cheers all around:

"_There's nothing you can know that isn't known  
Nothing you can see that isn't shown  
There's nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be  
It's easy…"_

And then the entire party burst out with the Warblers, couples coming together in the middle of the floor, mimicking Jeremy and his mother (except, in reference to the grandparents, they were much more graceful than Pavi and Jeremy were being)._  
_

"_All you need is love  
All you need is love  
All you need is love, love  
Love is all you need_

_All you need is love, all together now_  
_All you need is love, everybody_  
_All you need is love, love_  
_Love is all you need_

_Love is all you need_  
_Love is all you need_  
_Love is all you need…"_

* * *

Kurt was lucky that they were all bedding in the McDoile-Anderson home that night. They would spend a few days there in London as Pavi and Zachary had left for their honeymoon to Monaco that night, kissing their sons on the foreheads and thanking them all for a wonderful wedding.

Pavel and Kurt stuck with the room they had used the summer before, and the twins took their room, but they added a third bed for their new brother to share.

Pavel couldn't sleep that night. He recalled the fairy lights (real fairies made every thing more magical), and the evening sun as Pavi and Zachary danced the first dance. It was late when the boys all returned by broomstick back to the empty house that night. As they were all allowed to drink since the drinking age in England was lower than that of America, they were all a little tipsy, though Pavel and Kurt hadn't had very much.

"Pasha… are you awake?" a voice asked in the darkness.

"Yeah," Pavel replied, shifting so that he was looking across at Kurt's bed. There was a rustling before Pavel felt Kurt's body press against his.

"Jeremy and Blaine might walk in on us tomorrow," Pavel warned, "Naughty, naughty Hummel…"

Kurt simply purred, "You know I can't stay faithful to Blaine with you around, my darling…"

Pavel laughed, "What's up, for real, Kurtie?"

"Just… I'm gonna miss you. You have to go back to Russia tomorrow, and I have to go back to Lima… and we don't have Dalton to return to next fall…"

Pavel sighed, "Yeah…"

They were silent for a moment, unmoving until Pavel heard Kurt sniffle a little bit. Pavel wrapped his arms around his friend. "But we have Facebook, and Skype. And I'll definitely find time in my busy schedule of defying my parents to come see you…"

Pavel felt Kurt smile against him, "Yeah… I know you will. I'm just… Going to miss the hallowed halls of Dalton. I felt more alive there than I ever did at McKinley… even though we lost Sectionals this year…"

Pavel smiled. "We've both been through a lot. But I'm glad we did it all together."

"Because together, we kick some ass…" Kurt replied, gaining a giggle from his friend.

"We really do," Pavel replied. "But we'll always stay friends, thanks to all we've been through…"

"'Til death do we part?" Kurt asked.

Pavel giggled again, "Da, Kurtie. But even Death will have a hard time ripping _us_ apart."

"I'm taking you on your word, Tsarevna…" Kurt growled, but his eyes fluttered closed. "And there will be major consequences if you're wrong. I think Alyosha is due for a makeover sometime soon…"

"You keep 'Lyosha out of this," Pavel growled back, but his eyes were drooping, and his threat was softened by a slight yawn.

"Good night, Tsarevna."

"Good night, Hummel," Pavel replied, "If there are consequences for us sleeping in the same bed tomorrow by our boyfriends, I'm blaming you."

"Ah, yes," Kurt replied, trying to suppress a yawn and failing, "But might I point out that you are doing nothing about this arrangement?"

Pavel swore in Russian. Kurt translated it into "Fuck it" and Pavel continued in English for him, "I'm too tired, and you're too warm."

"Then fuck what our boyfriends say in the morning. Knowing them, they'll trust us to have not done anything constituting cheating on them with each other, and then think the configuration to be too adorable to break up…" Kurt muttered into Pavel's t-shirt.

"Cheers to that."

"Good _night_, Tsarevna."

"Good _night_, Hummel."

* * *

Song(s) Used: "Never Gonna Give You Up," by Rick Astley  
"All You Need Is Love" by the Beatles

* * *

**Coming Up Next**: Future!fic time! A ten-year high school 'reunion' has Arthur and Blaine banter, babies (adopted or naturally-born), and many other surprises (including a life-changing question to Kurt from Blaine). Also… it's great to go back to where they began ;D


	25. Future

**_Comments below. References aren't mine. Nuh uh, no way. I do own the OCs. Ah, it feels good to be someone's god..._**

* * *

**25** – Future

Blaine had never been more nervous in his life. Today was the day, in front of all his friends, that he would propose to his boyfriend of ten years.

They had stuck together through going to different colleges, and through Kurt training to be a lawyer's assistant. Blaine had been less ambitious, and went through a vocal training school close to Kurt's paralegal training location.

But Blaine thought maybe it was time to begin a family with Kurt, since Jeremy and Pavel had married a year before this, and Andi and Oliver had married right after four years of college, after Oliver had taken over the McDoile Publishing Company from his mother and stepfather. Andrew and Jasmine were coming back from their honeymoon in Italy for this little reunion, having eloped to Switzerland to do it (Jasmine's parents were purebloods, and they wanted to keep the blood… well… pure. At least Jasmine's little sister was getting married to a pureblooded warlock in a couple of years…).

"How do I look?" Blaine asked the mirror of the hotel. Kurt was still asleep on their bed.

"_Jeez, stop being such a girl. Oliver and Jeremy have seen you look worse…"_ Arthur replied.

Blaine shook his head, "I'm sorry, but you're head is my reflection, so I can't always tell…"

"_Yes, always blame your other. That keeps up morale…"_ Arthur replied, sarcastically. He grinned, though, at his flesh-and-blood other. _"You look fine. It's just a picnic. It's not like we're doing that whole fancy-ass reunion thing. Wes and David wanted something small for our graduating class, right?"_

Blaine nodded, but picked up the shaving cream. Arthur did the same within, quite used to becoming the reflection for his other. It had been ten years since they had 'zipped up,' so Arthur had had plenty of practice.

After shaving his face and gelling down his hair, Blaine nodded into the mirror and stepped back. "I miss you sometimes."

"_Then keep a mirror in your knapsack."_

"That would be weird. I live among Mundies thanks to Kurt's job."

"_Then stop whining and man-up, Bailey. Go play football with the big boys and show them that girls aren't pretty dolls that can be easily broken."_

Blaine laughed, right as Kurt walked in. Kurt blinked, sleepily watching his boyfriend (wearing only boxers and a button-down shirt, open to reveal his chest). Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and winked into the mirror. His own reflection was holding Arthur, and the two had different reactions. Blaine moaned quietly and kissed Kurt's cheek, while Arthur put a hand up to Kurt's neck and leaned back contentedly. Kurt could feel both, and it was a bit unnerving… at least for the first few months of his relationship with the newly zipped-up Araine. And it only happened when near a mirror, and they hadn't just had a relationship in front of a mirror. In a bed, close to a wall… and then in front of the mirror; those were the main three places these days.

"Go get dressed… we have to be there in an hour," Kurt suggested.

Blaine nodded and left the bathroom, letting his boyfriend use it as he fished in his luggage for something to wear.

* * *

Jeremy and Pavel were very happy together. They lived in a nice apartment in Scotland, having moved in after Jeremy had graduated from St. Andrew's. Pavel had joined him after Moscow State, much to his parents chagrin. It was all right: Alexander and Lyubov would tag-team their father's company, thus freeing Pavel up to move to Scotland with Jeremy. Jeremy ran a joke-shop up there, and Pavel got his master's degree so he could teach high school choir. They got a civil union a few years after Pavel had earned his master's.

But what really made the two happiest was the decision to adopt two baby girls.

"Twins. We're a whole family of _twins_," Pavel said, grinning as he bent to kiss the twin he was holding on the forehead.

They got to name the girls, and Jeremy chose the name Cariad, which made Pavel quite nostalgic for the better half of their high school days. Pavel gave the other twin the name Vera. Vera and Cariad were four months old when they came into the McDoile home. Pavel McDoile was quite happy.

"Come on, _annwyl_," Jeremy said to Pavel, picking up little Vera as they got to the campus of Dalton. The July sun beat down, and Jeremy was careful as he placed his daughter in her side of the stroller.

Pavel got out of the car and placed Cariad in the other side, strapping them both in and kissing their foreheads. He straightened up, standing on his tippy-toes to give a Jeremy a quick kiss. Jeremy didn't let it be quick, but before any heavy snogging could happen, Kurt and Blaine were upon them, cooing over the girls before Kurt swept his friend in a hug. "Congratulations on the twins!" he said, grinning at the Russo-Scot "Goodness… I haven't seen you since the wedding a year ago!"

"Well… it's nice to go back to where we began…" Pavel quoted, smiling.

"And here we are, and alakazam!" Kurt quoted back.

"Here we go this is totally awesome!" they both said.

"It's great you don't have to actually sing that. It's a song that doesn't necessarily need to be sung to be funny…" Jeremy replied, smiling at his civil partner and their best friend.

Blaine gave his brother a sweeping hug, "Oliver and Andulata would have gotten up to greet you two as well, but Andi's got that bun in the oven, and she's seven months pregnant…"

"I thought dragons hatched from eggs, but I guess if you're part human, that whole theory goes out the window…" Kurt explained as he led the three to a tree (the very tree Kurt had lay under with Pavel when Pavi had come to get them to tell them the news of her engagement ten years ago), where Andulata was sitting, her hands resting on her large baby bump. She shook Pavel's and then Jeremy's hands. "Congratulations," she said, tickling the noses of Cariad and Vera fondly.

Wes and David came over from kicking a soccer ball around. They weren't married yet, nor would they get married (to each other, at least). They had been in a rather on-again, off-again relationship over the years (right now they were on-again), but they seemed content with their lives, so there was no pressure from friends and family.

Colin came over as well and cooed over the twins for a bit. Then again, there seemed to be a lot of Warblers with kids and wives now, but Colin had been a former lover of Pavel, and the smaller male still had a place in Colin's heart.

"They're beautiful little lasses," he said, smiling warmly as he shook the parents' hands.

"Vera and Cariad," Pavel said, pointing as he introduced them.

"A family of twins," Kurt pointed out.

"That's what I said," Pavel replied, laughing. Then, turning to Andulata he asked, "Wait a minute… are you two having twins?"

"Yes," Andulata said, and the company broke into laughter.

* * *

Blaine was a singer/songwriter, living off his own meager wages and Kurt's paycheck. Kurt worked nine to five as a paralegal, then came home and wrote songs as well. Sometimes the two collaborated, but often they worked separately. They both had the same recording studio, and their first albums were coming out that December.

Pavel was a high school choir director. He focused on unity in the group, and it really helped that the school (though co-ed) wore uniforms. Jeremy owned a joke-shop, and it was rather successful, as only warlocks and witches could see the shop, let alone understand the mischief that was sold there. And there were a lot of warlocks and witches in Aberdeen anyway…

Andulata was a schoolteacher in the London Draconian Compound, working with the younger division of Draconians: developing their magic and individual powers. Jeremy worked from home, having taken over from his mother at the McDoile Publishing House. He also wrote fabulous books about a school for warlocks in Ohio. (Based off of true events, but don't tell the Mundy readers that!)

David worked at a ranch in California, with the horses, of course. He trained them fairly, and the horses loved him, mostly because he let them out at night so he could transform into his Wild Child form and lead them around the surrounding countryside. Wes was a director of a community theater close by.

Colin and Victor were in a steady relationship, but they were often backpacking across Europe and visiting old historical places, only to disappear completely. Later Colin explained they were going back in time to learn the history firsthand.

* * *

After food and life stories were swapped, Blaine got up, "Guys… I kind of wanted you all in the same place, so it's great that Wes and David planned this little get-together…" Blaine then winked to Jeremy and Oliver as he took Kurt's hand. "Kurt Elijah Hummel… will you do me the honor of coming to Massachusetts with me so we can get married properly?"

Kurt's eyes widened, his breath hitched in his throat for a split second as he put his free hand to his mouth. Then he tackled Blaine to the ground (he was sitting in a chair), and kissed him deeply, "Yes, Blaine Arthur Anderson. I will do you the honor!"

* * *

_"What is done has been done for the best_  
_Though the mist in my eyes might suggest_  
_Just a little confusion about what I'll lose_  
_But if I started over I know I would choose_  
_The same joy, the same sadness each step of the way_  
_That fought me and tought me that friends never say_  
_Never say goodbye ..."_

The End/Y Diwedd/Конец (Konets)/C'est Fini

* * *

Song Used: (bits and pieces of) "Friends Never Say Goodbye" by Elton John

* * *

A/N: Thank you guys so much for reading/reviewing/_whatever_! You guys have brought me endless joys with your ideas and support. I hope to see you all continue this in The Rare Heir, the sequel to The Rift I promised those of you who started out with me in that fic. Otherwise, happy reading in other works of mine, if the supernatural just isn't your thing.

Love and Red Vines,  
LPM


End file.
